The Night to Remember
by Ilovetwilight10
Summary: Bella and Jasper are getting married. Edward and Alice are engaged. What happens when Edward sees Bella for the first time and falls in love? Can he stop the wedding and convince her he is her true love? Full of twists and turns!ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Everything happens for a reason. People change so  
you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you can  
appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you  
eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes  
good things fall apart so better things can fall together.

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story…

Chapter 1:

_I was running through the playground behind my elementary school. My friends and I were playing hid and seek. I looked behind me and saw Emmett still counting. That was a good sign. I looked around and saw a big bush I could hid behind, but before I reached it I tripped over something. Before I hit the ground two arms wrapped around me. _

"_Are you okay?" Asked a velvety voice._

_I turned around and saw a really pretty boy. He had reddish brown hair and really pretty green eyes. Usually if a boy touched me I would yell 'cooties!' and run away, but this boy was different._

"_Yeah, I'm really clumsy so I'm used to falling," I answered him._

_He placed me up right and let me go._

"_Why were you running anyway?" He asked while cocking his head to the side. _

"_Me and my friends are playing hid and seek," I said excitedly. _

_He looked around the playground to see if he could spot any other kids running around. _

"_Found you!" I heard Emmett yell. Then I saw Alice pop out from behind a bush and started to run._

"_Who are they?" The boy asked watching them._

"_The big one is my brother Emmett and the little one is my bestest friend in the whole wide world Alice," I answered._

_He turned his gaze back to me and I thought I was going to melt. _

"_So what's your name?" He inquired._

"_Bella, what's yours?"_

_----------------------_

"I found Bella guys!"

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett pointing at me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Well we were playing hid and seek until _somebody _fell asleep," he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"How does someone fall asleep while playing hid and see?" Alice asked while coming up and standing next to Emmett.

I thought about that for a second.

"I don't know. Oh well. Let's go play some more!"

"Okay," Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

But wait, where was that boy who helped me up? Where did he go? I looked around the playground and didn't see any kids with reddish brown hair and green eyes.

"Wait guys," I yelled to Emmett and Alice.

"What?" Emmett asked, irritated. They both turned around.

"Have you seen a boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes? I fell over there" I pointed to a big bush, "and he helped me up."

They looked to see where I was pointing and got confused looks on their faces.

"Bella, sorry if I burst you bubble but there was no boy with red hair helping you up. You were sleeping the whole time," Emmett stated.

"But.." I looked over to the bush. Maybe it was only in my dreams.

"Well let's go play!" Alice yelled and started to run, Emmett and I followed her.

* * *

_A/n: First appearance of Edward! Woo!!!_

_Review!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Bella! Wake up!" Alice screamed into my ear.

I rolled over and glanced at the clock…

"9:00 Alice! Are you kidding me!" I yelled back at her. I hated waking up at this time. The point of the summer was to sleep in.

"Come on Bella, Alice is right; we are going to have a lot of fun today!" Rosalie said a lot nicer then Alice.

Rose and Alice are sisters. Rose is one year older then Alice that is why she usually hangs around with Emmett. She is also a little more girly then Alice. That's why she didn't want to play hid and seek with us yesterday; she thought she was going to get dirty…

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

I glanced down at my lap. I had to do a double take. There were three bikinis lying on my lap. How did those get there?

"What's this?" I asked while picking them up.

"We are going swimming! And you are going to wear one of those," Alice stated as Rose was nodding her head with her.

The first one was black with diamonds everywhere; it was cute but not my style.

The second one was, of course, pink. Alice must have picked this one out. It had different colored flowers all over it. That one was defiantly out.

The third one and my choice, was just a plain navy blue one. It was really cute. I loved it.

I grabbed that one and headed to the bathroom.

"I knew you were going to pick that one! You will look so cute in it!" Alice yelled after me.

I closed the door and slipped out of my pajamas. I pulled the bottom half on, and then tied the top on. Last I looked in the mirror. I was an average 5 year old. Except my mom always said I was a little to mature for my age but anyway... I had brown hair and brown eyes, real exciting. I'm nothing compared to Rose and Alice. They were both BEAUTIFUL! Alice with her perfect black spiky hair and petite body and Rose with her long flowing blond hair and a body that a model would die to have. They take after their parents, Beth and George, they are gorgeous also.

"Are you done yet?" Alice asked while knocking on my door.

"Yup!" I grabbed my pajama shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Let's go!" I said while opening the door.

Alice and Rose led me down their long stairs and into the kitchen.

"'kay Mom, we are ready to go!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time, and then they giggle. I just rolled my eyes.

"Get something to eat first dear," Beth said while walking into the kitchen.

I took a minute and looked to see what Alice and Rose were wearing. Alice had on a pink, of course, swimming suit with hearts all over it. Over it she had a see through white cover up. Only Alice could wear that and look stunning in it.

Rose was wearing a cherry red swimming suit. Over it was a black see through cover up. She also looked amazing!

"Wow guys, you look really pretty!" I said to them while grabbing the pop-tart Alice handed me.

"Thanks!" they said together again.

"You do to," Alice added.

Beth, Rose and I all walked to the car while Alice was pretty much skipping to the car. We all got in and headed off to the neighborhood pool. That was one of the reasons I loved Phoenix. It was always sunny and warm. I would never want to live in a place where it was always rainy and cold.

We soon arrived at the pool, and jumped out of the car.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Rose yelled while pulling off her cover up and jumping in the pool. Alice and I followed her in.

We splashed around for hours. Having fun and chatting. Rose and Alice were my bestest friends in the whole wide world. We rarely fought and we could tell each other everything.

All too soon Beth told us it was getting late and we needed to go. We all jumped out and wrapped ourselves in towels and jumped in the car.

"Hey Rose, do you know what Emmett is doing today? I totally forgot about him!" I said. I forgot about my own brother, way to go Bella.

"I asked him if he wanted to come but he just said he wanted to stay home and beat his record on Halo 3. But he wanted to hang out with us later," Rose explained.

"Oh okay," I sighed with relief.

Once we got home, I told Alice and Rose, Emmett and I would be over later after I showered and ate lunch, well actually dinner now.

When I got home I ran upstairs and turned on the shower. I finally learned how to turn it on by myself. I rinsed the chlorine off and rubbed my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hair. I turned off the shower and jumped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to my room. After taking a couple minutes trying to decide what to wear I just settled on wearing blue basketball shorts and a white tank top. I could care less what Alice was going to say when she saw me in this. I put my hair in a messy bun and walked down to Emmett's room.

"Are you ready to go Emmett?" I asked while knocking on his door.

"Yup, let's go!" He said while opening his door then closing it.

We ran down the stairs and opened the door before we heard...

"Hey wait guys, your dad and I need to talk to you," Renee yelled from the kitchen.

Emmett and I exchanged a confused look and slowly closed the door.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Well let's go sit down; you two aren't going anywhere tonight."

My heart started to race. Something was going on. Emmett and I approached the table and cautiously sat down. My dad appeared in the hallway and sat down next to my mom and across from us.

"What's going on?" I asked while giving Emmett a worried glance. His face mirrored mine.

"We are moving to Forks, Washington."

* * *

_Oooo cliffy!! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Its makes my day! _

_Review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful books of Stephanie Meyer or any of the wonderful characters. =(_

_A/N: sorry for the long time frame but I need to bring Edward in the story. I miss him. =( haha_

Chapter 3: 

-11 years later-

I was on my way out to my car. I had a Volkswagon Jetta. _(A/N: Picture of car on my profile )_ I loved my car. It really fit me. It was sporty and my favorite color, blue. Of course it was raining; it couldn't be Forks without the rain. I have lived in this dreary town for 11 years now. I lost contact with Alice and Rose about 2 years after we moved. Last time I talked to Alice was on my 7th birthday. She told me that there new neighbors were the Blacks. Rose had a thing for Jacob, they became friends real quick, Alice had said. But she didn't like Jacob; she said he was really creepy. I still keep their old letters. I read them when I'm sad or missed Phoenix.

I was now 2 blocks away from my house. The only good part of moving was my extremely hot neighbor! His name is Jasper Hale. He is the same age as Emmett, that's why they are best friends now. They are both seniors and I am a junior. I usually hung out with them; Jasper was probably one of my best friends here. While I was pulling in, I noted that Emmett beat me home. Emmett had a red Jeep Wrangler _(A/n: Picture on my profile). _ I parked next to it and ran inside. I slipped a couple of times but caught myself. I was getting better at not falling but I still did once in a while. Once inside the warm, dry house, my phone started to vibrate. It read: Angela.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey Bella what are you doing tonight?"

"I was planning on staying home and watching movies."

While saying this Emmett came down and grabbed some food. I just rolled my eyes. He eats everything in this freaking house.

"You are staying home on a Friday night Bella?"

"Yeah there is nothing else to do."

"Okay," she sighed, "can I come over and join you?" She always liked going out, in hopes of seeing her little crush, Ben.

"Yup," I giggled.

"Okay be over in a few."

"'kay, bye."

"Bye Bella."

I snapped my phone shut and picked out some movies and started some popcorn.

When Angela arrived we started our movie marathon with, Shes the Man, one of my favorites. About halfway through the movie, Emmett came down and following him was the gorgeous Jasper.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted me as he sat down next to me. I noticed how little space he left us. Not like I was complaining.

"Hey," I mumbled back. I was still kinda dazed.

"Mind if we join you girls?" Emmett asked while plopping himself in the love seat.

I pulled myself together. "Nope, not at all."

Emmett always knew I had a thing for Jasper, but he swore he wouldn't say anything.

When Shes the Man was over, Emmett picked out a movie. I gave Angela a worried glance. She was sitting on the other side of Jasper. Her expression mirrored mine.

Once the credits started I sent Emmett a glare. He responded with a stupid smirk. That little fruitcake picked out, 30 Days of Night. It was a really creepy vampire movie.

15 minutes into the movie I grabbed Jaspers hand. That was my natural reaction to scary parts. Once I realized what I just did, I blushed, good thing it was dark, and tried to pull my hand away. Jasper just gripped it tighter.

Whenever it showed a vampire I would let out a small squeal and scoot closer to Jasper. About halfway through the movie I jumped into his lap. I felt my face burn, so I tried to slide but off but Jasper snaked his arms around my waist. I was stiff at first but slowly relaxed in his arms. The movie continued and my eyes got droopy. About 5 minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

When the morning sun shined through the windows, that was my cue for the beginning of the day. I was about to get up when I realized I was most defiantly not in my room or in my bed. I tried to remember what happened last night. I recalled watching a scary movie that idiot Emmett put in then, getting scared then, oh no. I looked down and saw two arms still around my waist. I turned around and saw the stunning Jasper still sound asleep. We both must have fallen asleep last night. Then Jasper must have laid us both down. But why was his arms still wrapped around me. Oh well I let that thought drift to the back of my mind. I glanced around the room. Emmett was still in the love seat, but he was snoring very loudly. Then I looked at the other love seat where Angela was stirring in her sleep. She must have moved over there so Jasper and I could have the couch. Angela soon met my stare. She looked at me then to Jasper. A smile appeared on her lips while a familiar blush crept up to my face. Jasper started to stir in his sleep. Then I was met with a pair of big, blue eyes.

"Morning," I greeted him a little too enthusiastically for being this hour, and then I noticed our position and my face started to heat up again.

"What a nice way to wake up in the morning," he replied.

After he realized what he said, his cheeks started to turn pink. Jasper blushes?

"Umm, anyway how 'bout some breakfast?" he said, while removing his arms from around me and sat up. I didn't miss how he changed the subject.

"Yeah sure, Come on Ang, Me and you will go find something for breakfast."

"Are you sure Bella? I can help you?" Jasper asked, concern written all over his face.

"No it's fine, you wake Emmett up," I answered while standing up and walking into the kitchen.

I reached in the freezer and grabbing some toaster strudels. I really didn't feel like cooking today. Angela laughed and I responded with a big toothy grin. While putting the strudels in the toaster, I started to hum a random song.

"Well someone is having a great morning." Angela noted.

"Yup, very great indeed," I giggled.

"Hey Bells," I heard Renee say while walking into the kitchen, "I'm going to go pick up some things from the store, I'll be back soon." I gave her a thumbs up since I had food in my mouth.

After our mini breakfast, Angela said she had to leave. We bid our goodbyes and I started to do the leftover dishes in the sink.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," Emmett said while jogging up the stairs. This left Jasper in the kitchen. Alone. Talk about awkward…

"So umm Bella…" Jasper started, I turned around to meet his nervous eyes. "…I was… umm wondering… if you wanted to go out tonight… like on a d-date?" He finished quickly.

* * *

_Oooo another cliffy. I hope you are enjoying this so far! _

_REVIEW!!!_

_Cookies for those that review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...enjoy!_

Chapter 4

"_So umm Bella…" Jasper started, I turned around to meet his nervous eyes. "…I was… umm wondering… if you wanted to go out tonight… like on a d-date?" He finished quickly._

_-----------------------  
_

I think his face is going to stay permanently red. Wow he is really cute when he is nervous. I can't believe he just asked me out! I mean I'm not the prettiest or funniest girl ever… wait I haven't even answered him yet…

"You don't have to, I just thought you kinda liked me and Emmett said…" he was babbling on and on.

"Yes Jasper, I would love to," I interrupted him.

Then something hit me.

"WAIT, EMMETT SAID WHAT!"

"He said you kinda liked me?" It was more of a question then a statement.

I was about to go yell at Emmett but I didn't want to waste any alone time with Jasper.

"So tonight? Are you busy? There is this movie I wanted to see… but if you don't want to see a movie then we…"

"A movie sounds great Jasper," I interrupted him for a second time. Wow he babbles a lot.

We decided he would come back around 7 and we would go to dinner then see a movie. When Jasper finally left it was 11 o' clock. So that meat I can clean up, take a quick nap, and eat a small lunch. While I was cleaning up the living room from last nights mess, Emmett finally came down from taking a, "shower", and started to help.

"So how was that shower Emmett?" The anger was starting to build up, "it was pretty long, don't you think? Guess what Jasper told me? He said you told him I liked him!" the anger was at its max point," YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"

"Wow Bella calm down, I told him that so he could ask you out. I knew he really liked you so I told him to. So don't be mad at me. You got your date didn't you?"

I started to calm down a bit. I guess I over reacted a tad bit on that. I groaned and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett," I mummbled as I walked up the stairs and grabbed my phone. Time to call Angela.

"Hello…Bella?"

"Yeah, hey Ang, guess what! I got some awesome news!" I could feel my heart start to race even thinking about it.

"What, What, What!!" I think she was a little to excited.

"Jasper," I pulled the phone away from my ear, "asked me out!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Good thing I pulled my phone away.

"O my God! O my God!! I'm so happy for you! I'm coming over before he comes; wait what time is he coming?"

"7"

"Okay I'm coming over at 4 so I can do your nails and your hair and make you look HOTT!!"

"That's really nice of you Ang, but why are you coming over at 4? Isn't that a little early?"

"No, I will be there in a couple of hours, so you get rested up and then we will get you ready."

"Okay, see you later Ang."

"Bye"

I closed my phone. I decided I better start with a nap. I didn't get that much sleep last night. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Soon I was swept into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke with Ang shaking me. I must have been asleep for a long time. Is it already 4? Ang reminded me a lot of someone, Alice.

"Come on, wake up! It's 5:00. I let you sleep an extra hour. But now it's time to wake up!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. May the Barbie Bella begin…

First I had to take a shower. Not that bad. I took my slow time. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. I sang in my head. I got out and wrapped myself in my robe. Now the real torture will begin...

An hour of pulling and prying later, I was done. I stepped back and looked in the mirror. What I saw was defiantly not the average Bella. The girl in the mirror was wearing a blue and white tank top, over that was a black sweatshirt. Added to that was a really cute heart necklace. Next she wore gray corduroy pants with red boots matched with a red purse_ (A/n: Picture of outfit on profile)_. Her hair was done in loose curls with her bangs pulled back. Her make-up was light and looked natural. She was beautiful. She was me. I glanced at the clock and it read: 6:55. It won't take him long. He lives right next door. Renee knocked me out of my day dream.

"Bella! You look beautiful sweetie! Where are you going?" She asked while pulling me into a hug.

"On a date," I answered while pulling away.

"Oooo with who? Is he cute? Does he play football? Does he have muscles?" My curious mom. You gotta love her.

"She is going on a date with Jasper next door," Ang answered for me.

"Oo he is cute! Well have a nice time! Be back before midnight."

"I will mom. Love you."

"Love you too honey," She replied while walking out of my room.

DING-DONG

"He's here! How do I look? Do I have anything in my teeth? How's my breath?" I started to get nervous, my palms were starting to sweat.

"You look great Bella," Ang answered calmly.

I heard the front door open and close. Charlie probably has to approve him first before I go out. My over-protective dad and curious mom, they are one of a kind.

I slowly walked downstairs, looking down the whole way so I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself. When I hit the last stair I looked up. I only locked my eyes with Jasper. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, with a few unbuttoned so you could see his chest. He matched that with dark jeans and black shoes. He looked amazing.

"You look great Bella," Japer said while eyeing me from head to toe. This made me a little self-conscious.

"You do too," I answered truthfully, "let's go!"

"Have fun Bella!" I heard Charlie yell before I closed the door.

He led me down to his car, he had a 2003 silver Lexus _(A/n: Picture car on profile)_, he opened the door for me; I mumbled a thanks and slid in. He walked to his side and got in.

"Are you cold?" he asked while turning on the heater.

I noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He must be a little nervous too. Jasper turned on the radio to a classic rocks stationed and backed out. The ride to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence. We arrived about 15 minutes later.

"Where are we eating?" I asked my voice barley audible. I'm sure he heard me though.

"It's a surprise," he answered with a grin.

We pulled in and he parked. He got out and walked to my side. I was about to just get out but he wanted to be a gentleman. He opened the door and we walked in.

"Reservations for Hale," he stated to the hostess.

I took a second to look around. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of red; the tables all had a white tablecloth over it. The walls had pictures of Italy and spaghetti on them. We were at an Italian restaurant.

"Right this way," said the hostess.

I didn't miss how she shook her butt a little too much for Jasper to see, but he was looking at me. I met his gaze and smiled at him.

"Here's your table," she took one long glance at Jasper and headed back. I slid into one side of the booth and Jasper took the other.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked while taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, I love it. Spaghetti is my favorite."

"Hi my name is Jared, and I will be your waiter tonight," he said to me only, "can I get you something to drink?"

"I will get a strawberry Italian soda please," I answered him, and then looked at Jasper.

"Same for me," he said, while glaring at him.

"I will be right back with that," Jared said, he winked at me then walked away.

Jared was cute. But nothing compared to Jasper. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 17.

I just rolled my eyes, and looked at my menu.

"Well he was sure friendly, don't you think?" Jasper said. I think I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice, but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, really friendly," I giggled.

When Jared came back with our drinks, I ordered spaghetti and Jasper ordered cheese raviolis. Of course before Jared left he added a wink, I rolled my eyes again and I think he got the message.

There was an awkward silence; I decided I would break it first.

"So Jasper, what are you going to study in college?" I thought that was a simple question. He pondered this for a second then answered,

"I'm thinking about being a lawyer. I really love law and I think it would be fun, how about you?"

I told him I was thinking about becoming a journalist because I love to write. We talked about random stuff until our food came. While eating we were both quiet. When we were done, Jasper paid and we left.

We got in the car and headed toward the theater.

"So let me get this straight, you were a goalie in soccer? Were you good? I can't see you in sports."

I was telling him about my weird childhood. When I was 8 I started playing soccer. I couldn't run without falling on my face, so my coach made me play goalie. While I explained this to him he laughed and when I was finished we arrived at the theater.

"So what movie are we seeing? It better not be a scary one," I stated with a smirk on my face.

Jasper opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted.

"Jasper?"

We both turned around and we saw a man with a confused expression on his face. He looked about 40. He started walking towards us. But Jasper met him halfway and punched him square in the jaw. The man fell flat to the ground.

"Jasper hold on let me explain…" but he was cut off with a punch in the gut.

* * *

_A/n: Can anyone guess who the mystery person is? I will give you a hint, it's not Edward. He doesn't come for a little while longer. I know it sucks but he's comin. And I no that Angela is OOC but since Alice doesn't live in Forks I had to have someone act like her._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. :(_

Chapter 5:

I have never seen Jasper like this. He is crying while beating the crap out of some guy.

"Jasper..." I tried to pull him off.

He got up and wrapped me in his arms. He laid his head on my shoulder. His warm, salty tears were staining my sweater, but I didn't care.

The man on the ground slowly got up. He started to walk towards Jasper but employees from the theater pulled him towards the exit. One employee was trying to pull Jasper outside also, but he wouldn't leave my side. I then noticed we attracted an audience. All the expressions on their face ranged for shock to thrill. I noticed a blond, she looked about the same age as the man, but her face was horror-stricken.

"Okay, shows over," a different employee said. Jasper unwrapped himself from me and we headed for the door. He kept an arm around my waist.

We were now outside. I looked up at him. He had silent tears streaming down his face.

"You four are banned from this theater for the rest of the night," the manger stated. And with that he closed the theater door behind him.

I looked over at the man. A black eye was forming and he had a bloody nose. He took one last glance at Jasper, mumbled a sorry, and then walked off with that blond with an arm around her shoulder.

I looked up at Jasper. He was watching the man and giving the blond a disgusted look. He met my gaze and gave me an apologetic look.

"I will explain in the car."

He removed his arm, but grabbed my hand. We walked back to his car.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before closing my door.

He walked around then got in. He didn't start the car or put his seat belt. He was just staring ahead out the windshield. I cleared my throat. That got his attention. He started the car then backed out.

"Sorry I ruined our night," he was still whispering, "Do you want to get some ice cream?"

I ignored his question, "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "That was my dad," he started, "He left my mom and me two years ago. He left us with no money and no good-bye. My mom and I were both heart broken. Our first thought is that he got killed in a car accident or shot at a store, we didn't know. But one night we came home and all his stuff was gone along with half of our food. Soon we started to look for a new house but our budget was limited, we couldn't afford our old house." At this point I had silent tears making their way down my face. "My mom rarely talked. I couldn't tell if she was angry or shocked or brokenhearted. A few days later we found a house in our budget. We got settled in and most things went back to normal." We were now parked in front of Maggie Moo. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. When I saw him and looked in those horrible eyes all the memories came rushing back to me. All the pain he caused and the trouble he left us. I never had the chance to let my anger out. Then I saw him with that blond." He shook his head then looked out the window, "I can't believe he would do that to us."

He looked back at me and met my stare. He lifted his hand and wiped a few stray tears from my cheek. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He got out then walked to my side. I opened the door before he had the chance to. We walked in and Jasper ordered a large cookie dough ice cream for us to share. We sat down. I was still speechless. I would have never guessed that happened to Jasper. Why would anyone want to do that?

"Bella please say something." His eyes burned with intensity.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. That must have been horrible to go through that. Seeing you act like that, it frightened me. But know I understand why. I would have down the same thing. Thank you for sharing that with me."

When I finished I looked down at the pink table. I lifted my spoon and took another bite.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He sighed.

"Yes I do, I ruined our date and got us kicked out of a movie theater."

I kept my eyes down and took another bite of ice cream.

When we finished we walked back out to the car. He went to this side his time. I opened my door and got in. He did the same, and then backed out. The atmosphere was dreary and sad. Jasper broke the silence.

"Well that's behind us now. Let's end this date on a good note."

He turned the music on and blasted it. He rolled down his window and started to sing. The song Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy was on.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

He smiled at me. This time it reached his eyes. I decided to join him. I rolled down my window and started to sing along. I loved this song.

_When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you (for you, so...)_

_You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and used it as a microphone.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

The sad, dreary atmosphere changed to a fun and exciting one. His voice matched perfectly to the lead singer. Mine, well I'm not that much of a singer, that's all I'm going to say.

_Someday I'll appreciate in value,  
get off my ass and call you...  
{but for} the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on  
at four in the afternoon._

Jasper sang the next part, while I threw my hands in the air and danced in the little space I had.

_You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

We said the next part together. People were starting to give us weird looks, but we didn't care.

_1-2-3-4!_

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_(Won't find out) He won't find out  
(Won't find out) He won't find out_

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

When the song ended we busted out laughing. We were now parked in Jasper's driveway. He turned the radio down, jumped out, and then jogged to my door to open it before I did. He took my hand and we crossed his yard to my house. We walked up to my door.

"I had a really fun time Bella, apart from some things."

"I did too! The way home was my favorite though."

We both smiled. His eyes bore into mine. He grabbed my other hand, and then leaned his head towards mine…

* * *

_Is Jasper going to kiss Bella??_

_If you haven't heard, Grand Theft Autumn, I suggest you do. It's an amazing song. One of my favorites._

_REVIEW!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: don't own anything :(_

Chapter 6: 

_He grabbed my other hand, and then leaned his head towards mine…_

_-----------------_

His mouth pressed gently against mine. I forgot about everything around me. I let go of his hand and slowly rose them up and rested them around his neck. In return Jasper put one hand on the small of my back and the other hand on the back of my head. We were just about to deepen the kiss until we were interrupted…

"Bella?"

We both turned to look at a very shocked Emmet. My face started to heat up real quick.

"What Emmett?!" I half yelled at him.

I removed my arms from around Jasper and he removed his hands. I took a step towards Emmett.

"I thought I heard you out here so I came out."

I rolled my eyes, and then looked at Jasper.

"See you later Jasper. Thanks for tonight."

"No problem Bella."

He gave me a dazzling smile then left.

I took a step around Emmet heading into the house.

"Did I interrupt something?" Emmett asked while closing the door.

I turned around to meet his amused eyes. I was about to say something but instead I just rolled my eyes. I headed up stairs while shaking my head and muttering 'idiot'.

When I reached my room I got undressed and put on my pjs. Next I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face and returned to my room. I turned on the TV and searched through the channels. There is never anything good on cable. I settled on watching a show on Disney Channel. A couple hours later I slowly drifted asleep.

_I walked through the busy aisles of Wal-Mart. Renee begged me this morning to go grocery shopping for her and, being a wonderful daughter, I told her I would. I was looking for some sugar, when I finally spotted it I picked it up. But it was knocked right out of my hands. I went to pick it up. I then looked up to see who bumped me. _

_He must be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had bronze-colored hair that was untidy, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Sure, it was messy, but he still looked incredible. His eyes were an exotic shade of green and were absolutely mesmerizing. I could feel my head begin to spin, so I quickly averted my gaze from his eyes. I looked at his facial features, and how intense everything about him looked. Every feature was so defined. I didn't want to give him a complete once-over right then and there, because I could feel him staring at me._

"_I am so sorry. Are you okay?"_

_His voice was even beautiful. It was so velvety and so familiar. Wait… the reddish brown hair and green eyes. I have seen him somewhere. _

"_Umm yeah I'm fine."_

_He extended a hand to me to help me up. When I grabbed it I felt a strong electric current run through me. He must have felt it to. He helped me up but quickly let go of my hand. Then he gazed in my eyes again._

"_Oh by the way my name is…"_

I shot up. That was the most amazing dream I have ever had, but where have I seen that man before? I looked over at my clock, it read 3:30. I picked up my remote and turned off the TV. I slowly returned my head back to my pillow. I closed my eyes again, only to find the image of the amazing guy from my dream. I only wish I could meet him in real life.

The next morning I awoke to Emmett blaring his music from next door. I looked at my clock, 11:47. Man, I slept in pretty late today. I got up and headed for the bathroom and turned the shower on. When I was finished I hopped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards my room. After picking out an outfit and putting my hair in a ponytail I headed down stairs. I was walking down the stairs when I felt a chilly breeze. Goose bumps rose up my legs. I guess I could have dressed warmer. I was in short back boy shorts and a white t shirt. When I entered the kitchen I found Jasper and Emmett playing guitar hero. My heart started to race seeing Jasper. He was concentrating so hard on hitting the right note. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and some golden grams and ate my breakfast. When the song finally ended Jasper turned around and finally noticed me. His face lit up.

"O hey Bella!" he said cheerfully.

I didn't really know what Jasper and I are, boyfriend and girlfriend? Or is he supposed to ask me. I have no idea. I will just go along with whatever he does.

"Hey Jasper," I replied.

He walked over to the table and sat down next to me.

"So do you want to hang out with Emmett and me today?"

"Yeah I'd love to. What are we doin'?" I answered instantly.

"Well we deiced we would go to the new amusement park. It just opened today."

I looked over at Emmett. He was trying to beat Through the Fire and Flames, the hardest song on guitar hero. Wouldn't he feel a little left out if I came?

"What about Emmett? Won't he feel a little left out?" I asked while looking away from Emmett to Jasper.

"No, he is inviting some girl from school. Lauren Mallory, do you know her?"

Lauren Mallory. Yes I know her, the most popular girl at our school. She has bleached blond hair and baby blue eyes. Her boobs and butt are huge. That's why every guy likes her. But she is a total snob. She gets everything she wants and picks on all the girls that aren't jealous of her. I absolutely hate her.

He noticed my hesitate response.

"I know she is weird but Emmett won't be left out," He said hopefully.

"Okay, I'm doing this for Emmett."

I got up and put my dishes in the sink and put the milk and cereal away.

I went up to my room and looked for something to wear. I decided on a blue Hollister sweatshirt, some dark wash jeans, and brown Pumas. I let my hair down and it fell into natural waves. I put on some smoky eye shadow and a little mascara.

"Are you ready Bella? We are leaving," I heard Jasper yell from the other side of the door.

"Yup."

I grabbed my cell phone and jammed it into my pocket. I opened my door and found Jasper. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I noticed when he touched me it didn't feel anything like the way the mystery guy from my dream touched me. I let that thought slip from my mind as we ran down stairs and into the car. We must be picking up Lauran on the way.

Jasper and I were sitting in the back while Emmett was driving. The whole time Jasper never let go of my hand. A small smile appeared in my face.

We pulled up to a huge three story house. It must be Lauren's house. I rolled my eyes and looked out the other window.

I heard the car door open and a squeaky voice following it.

"Hey Emmy," it said. I think I felt a little puke come up.

"Hey Lauren," Emmett or "Emmy" answered.

We pulled out and headed towards 6 flags. _(__A/n: I know there is no 6 flags in Forks, but just pretend)_On the way Lauren wouldn't stop talking. She went from new shoes to the "sexy" outfit she bought. She didn't even notice Jasper and I in the back.

When we finally arrived I jumped out of the car at lightning speed. Jasper laughed at me while he walked around the car and grabbed my hand again. We walked behind Emmett and Lauren. Jasper paid for me. I was going to pay for myself but I forgot money.

"So what ride are we going to go on first?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"The Colossus!" I yelled. I love that ride!

We walked around the park until we found the end of the line. I looked up. The Colossus was nearly 13 stories. I think it went 62 mph.

While standing in line Lauren kept giving me these death glares. She was starting to get on my nerves. While I was talking to Jasper she sent me another glare. That was it.

"What's your freaking problem Lauren?!" I yelled at her.

Emmett gave me the 'don't-do-what-I-think-you-are-going-to-do' look. But I didn't care.

"What are you talking about," she asked in her annoying voice.

"All your freaking glares you are giving me. People don't just randomly do that!!"

"Well have you seen what you're wearing? I feel embarrassed just standing by you. And your hair, it looks like you just got out of bed."

I took a second to see what she was wearing. She had on a pink mini skirt and a white tank top making her boobs pop out and a jean jacket over it with pink boots. Who wears that to an amusement park in the winter time? Lauren Mallory, that's who.

Before I could make a come back, Jasper pulled me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while walking to the other end the park.

"Away from her," He answered.

The rest of the day was a lot of fun. We never saw Lauren and Emmett once. It was just me and Jasper. We went on all the roller coasters and played mini golf and pigged out on food. When it was almost closing time we decided we would end the day with the best and fastest ride. The Viper. It was 19 stories and it went 70 mph. I was excited. While standing in line I was jumping up and down. I was pumped. Jasper had to put his hands on my shoulders to get me to stop. When it was our turn, I ran to the front. That's the best spot. During the ride we both screamed our hearts out and kept our hands in the air. Hearing Jasper scream was really funny. I would crack up once in a while and he would give me a questioning look. I would just shake my head. When the coaster stopped we reluctantly got out. He put his arm around my shoulder and we headed towards the exit.

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen._

I looked over at Jasper and saw the same smile that was on my face on his. After our date I bought Grand Theft Autumn to remind me of him.

"Hello?" I answered before looking at the caller id.

"Hey, where are you guys at?" Emmett asked.

"We are almost at the exit."

"Okay, we will meet you in the car."

"Okay."

I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"Bella…" I looked over at Jasper. He looked really nervous.

"I was...umm...wondering...if...if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

I just started at him for a second, processing his words. He wants me to be his girlfriend? Me, Bella Swan? I didn't even have to think twice.

"Yes!"

I threw my hands around his neck and wrapped my legs around his torso. While pulling back I pressed my lips to his. I meant it to be a quick peck but he turned it into something more. He ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I instantly allowed him access. Our tongues danced with each others before mine went on to explore his mouth. He finally pulled away for some much needed air. He carried me out to the car. I don't know why he didn't let me walk but I didn't care. When we reached the car my extremely good mood was gone. I saw Lauren pressed up against Emmett making out with him. I couldn't tell if Emmett wanted this or not. Jasper put me on the ground. I stomped over to Lauren, tapped on her shoulder, and then punched her right in her plastic face. And my god, it felt good.

* * *

_A/n: Hope you liked it!_

_REVIEW!!!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

Chapter 7:

When I got home, I felt like the happiest girl in the world. First, I have the cutest, best, and most perfect boyfriend in the world. Second I made a huge bruise on Lauren Mallory's face. Even though it caused a huge fight between Emmett and me, it was still worth it.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ow, Shit! What was that for? My nose is freakin BLEEDING!!"_

_I was trying really hard to hold back my laughter. I was already smiling like crazy. Not only was she bleeding and yelling at me, but Emmett was double over in laughter behind her and she didn't notice at all._

"_That's what you get for kissing my brother!" I yelled at her, still smiling._

_Jasper came over and put his arm around my waist. That calmed me down a little._

"_Did you ever think Emmett wanted me to do that?"_

_She turned around to look at Emmett. He straightened up and smiled at her. He obviously didn't know what we were talking about._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Emmett did you want that thing to kiss you?" I asked. I already knew the answer. His laughter after punching her gave it away. _

_He looked at me, then at Lauren. _

"_Yeah, I did Bella." _

_I gasped while Lauren pranced over to him and kissed him on the cheek, it was kinda gross because her nose was still bleeding and it was getting on Emmett. He responded by putting his arm around her. Emmett met my eyes, I gave him the meanest glare while shaking my head._

"_See I told you Bel-la!" She exaggerated my name for some reason. I thought she just sounded stupid. I opened the car door and Jasper and I slid in. Emmett got in on his side while Lauren was still walking around to her side._

"_Bella, I have to expl…" _

"_Whatever Emmett," I cut him off. _

_Right when I finished Lauren slid in the car and slammed the door. She shot me a glare then turned on the radio. She was still holding her nose. Wow I did good, it was still bleeding. I probably broke it._

"_Here, have some napkins." Emmett said while handing her a big stack of subway napkins._

_She responded with her weird kiss on the cheek with her hand still over her nose. Emmett started the car and headed towards Laurens house. On the way home I just glaring out the window._

_-End flashback-_

I was lying on my bed when Emmett stormed in through my door.

"What the hell do you want Emmett?"

"Bella I need to tell you what's going on between Lauren and me."

He didn't even wait for me to respond.

"So I know you hate Lauren but she is the hottest and most popular girl at our school and I think she likes me so I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

I gave him a confused look.

"That doesn't explain why you were laughing your head off after I hit her."

"I just didn't expect my little innocent sister to be so violent."

I had to laugh at that. He thought I was innocent?

"So you are going to ask Lauren out because she is the hottest and most popular girl at our school? Do you even like her?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to sit on my bed.

So he is asking Lauren out even though he wasn't even sure he liked her. That made sense, heavy sarcasm there. But I decided I should just let the subject drop. They won't stay together for long.

"So what about you and Jasper?" He inquired. Hearing his name immediately made me smile.

"I really like him Emmett. Hearing his name makes me smile, when he is in the same room as me my heart flutters, and he is so caring and nice. I think I might love him."

All of this came from the heart. I knew it was true.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he thinks the same about you. He just seems to glow when he is around you." I gave him a loving smile.

"Thanks Emmett," I sighed and looked at my clock, "Well, I'm going to bed."

Emmett got up and opened my door.

"Night Bells," he said as he closed the door behind him.

I got up and changed in my pjs then brushed my teeth. I went to bed early, remembering I had school in the morning.

_I was walking hand in hand with a person next to me. I was being guided to a park. Laid out under a tree was a blanket with a picnic basket on it. A smile appeared on my face while I sat down, the person next to me still holding my hand. I looked into his eyes. They looked intense and…loving?_

"_Isabella Swan, I love you." He said, his voice was so familiar. _

"_I love you too," I answered. _

_He moved in to kiss me. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. Whenever this person seemed to touch me I would feel an elect current run through me. He was so gently with me. Like if he does one wrong thing I would break. He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead against mine. I knew I was in love with this man. _

Beep-Beep-Beep

I woke up. I was still thinking about my dream. I have heard his voice somewhere before. I just wish I could figure it out. Was it Jasper? I knew I loved him. Who else could it be?

"Are you up Bella?" Emmett broke me out of my daydream.

"Yeah," I answered while going into my bathroom.

After I showered, picked out my outfit, and did my hair I was ready for a dreadful day of school. I knew it wouldn't be that bad today because Jasper was there. Today would be the first day as us as a couple. Emmett and I left to walk to Jasper's house. Every other day we would switch off who drove. Today was Jasper. When he answered the door he picked me up and spun me around. Then he gently kissed my lips.

"Well good morning to you too," I laughed.

He smiled at me and led us to the car. Emmett offered to take the back. Jasper took a hold of my hand and we drove to the school. Jasper and I chatted about random stuff until we got to the school.

Emmett left to go find Lauren. I should have been pissed at him but I didn't care, I had Jasper with me. Jasper walked with me to my locker, his arm around my waist the whole time. We didn't get to many weird looks. I guess everyone knew we would eventually get together. We walked to my first class.

"Well, I guess this is where we part my lady," he said with a British accent.

"I guess so, my knight in shining armor," I giggled.

We both laughed at our silliness. Jasper leaned down to press his lips to mine, and then bid his good-bye. When I walked into History, Angela nearly talked me with questions.

"SoIheardthenewsaboutyouandJasper!Isittrue?Howdidhedoit?Haveyouguyskissedyet?Howwasthat?" She was talking way to fast.

"Whoa, slowly Ang," I laughed while taking my seat in the back.

"Tell me everything!" She sat down next to me.

I was just about to open my mouth when Mr. Banner walked in.

"Okay class, let's get started," he said while writing notes on the white board.

"I will tell you later," I whispered while taking out paper and a pencil.

After an hour of Mr. Banner talking about World War 2 the bell finally rang. I got up and walked to the door. Angela was trailing right behind me. I was just about to tell her all about Jasper and I until I saw him leaning against the wall waiting for me. He walked over and kissed me.

"So how was class?"

I turned to look at Angela. I gave her the I-will-tell-you-later look. She nodded and took off down the hall.

"It was pretty boring, how about you?" He took my head and led me to my next class.

"Boring without you there," he responded.

I felt myself blush. Wow even when he says something corny like that I still blush. We arrived at my next class. He kissed me then said his good-bye. This happened for the rest of the day. When school was over Jasper and I walked to the car. Usually we would meet Emmett by the car. I pulled out my phone and dialed Emmett's number.

On the third ring he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He breathlessly answered.

"Emmett where are you? Me and Jasper are waiting for you by the car." I heard Lauren giggling at something in the background.

"Lauren is giving me a ride home. Gotta go, bye."

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

We both got in the car and headed to my house.

"So Bella, do you want to do something tonight?" Jasper asked while taking my hand.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go out for pizza or something."

"Okay, how about you come pick me up in an hour." We were now in front of my house.

"Okay." He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. We made out for a couple of minutes. When we finished I said my good-bye and went inside to work on my homework. I worked on biology first. I always struggled with biology, probably because I hated it. When I finished I still had 20 minutes to spare. I decided I should call Angela. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear. I walked to my room and lay down on my bed.

"Hey Bells, start talking."

I laughed at my nosey friend, and then started telling her all the details.

"So do you think you love him?" She asked when I finished.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean whenever I hear his name I smile and my heart always flutters whenever I even think about him. I have never felt this way about anyone before." Except the guy from my dream, I thought to myself.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

I haven't even thought about that. Could I tell him? Would I? I don't think I could work up the nerve to.

"I don't know. I don't think he feels the same way." I sighed. Does he love me? Why would he love or even like a girl like me? I'm not that exciting.

"Well you will never know unless you find out."

She was right. Maybe I should tell him.

"Okay. Thanks Ang."

"No prob. Talk to you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone on my bed. I glanced at my clock. I still had ten minutes. I decided I would put on some make up and touch up my hair. I walked in the bathroom and applied some dark brown eye shadow with a little mascara. Then I looked at my hair. It was down and wavy. I decided I should straighten it. I turned on some music and turned on my straightener. I grabbed a brush and started singing along to Shake it by Metro Station.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's stirring me up (here we go now)_

I grabbed a piece of hair and slid my straightener down it. I continued singing and straightening till my hair was silky smooth and straight.

DING-DONG

I turned off my straightener and my music and ran down the stairs. On the way I saw Renee and Charlie watching TV. They probably just got home. I wonder where Emmett was, probably still with Lauren. Ew.

"I will be back in an hour. Call me if you need me," I yelled as I opened the door.

"Let's go." I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked towards his car.

"Well hi to you too," He said as I giggled.

He gave me a quick peck on the check and opened the door for me. The way over we sang to the radio and talked about our math homework. Math was the only class I had with Jasper. We drove to a little pizza place 15 minutes away from our houses. When we arrived I noticed a Jeep out front that looked exactly like Emmett's. I hope they aren't here. We walked in and speaking of the devil, I saw Lauren and Emmett sharing a pizza. Lauren and I locked eyes and she gave me a glare. I gave her the meanest one I could. The hostess sat us down at a booth with three tables between them and us. I looked at Jasper. He hasn't noticed them yet.

"Who are you looking at?" He asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Look for yourself."

He looked over and saw them; he groaned and turned his attention back to the menu.

When our waiter came he took our orders and left. We talked about random stuff until our food came. We ate in silence until we saw a figure approach us.

"Hi Bella, Jasper."

We looked up to see Lauren glaring at us holding a bottle of Coke.

"Hi," we both said, cautiously.

I looked over at the table where she came from. Emmett was no where to be found. He must be in the bathroom or something. I turned my attention back to Lauren, and right when I did, she poured her whole bottle of sticky coke on me.

I gasped, "What the HELL Lauren!" Jasper grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them to me.

"That's payback for giving me a big purple bruise on my face." And with that she stocked out the door.

"O my God Bells, she is such a bitch. Lets get you home."

Jasper pulled a 20 out of his pocket, laid it on the table and led me out to the car. We rode home in silence. I was still shocked that Lauren would do something like that. When we arrived at my house, Jasper parked his car and we went into my house.

"Wait here and I'm going to go change my shirt."

I ran upstairs and pulled my shirt off. I grabbed some short shorts and a tank top and ran back downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the floor looking for a movie. He pulled one out and put it in the DVD player. I grabbed a blanket and sat down. Jasper joined me by putting his arm around me and taking my hand in his. I laid my head on his shoulder in return. When Monster-in-Law started I began thinking about how I should tell Jasper that I loved him. Should I just come out and say it? Or should I do it more romantically? Or should I wait for him to say it first? I turned my head away from the screen and looked up at him. He met my gaze. He smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he looked at me straight in the eyes and what I saw in them was love. I decided I would tell him right now.

"Belasper"

We both said our names at the same time. Then we laughed.

"You go first." I said.

"Well Bells," he sighed then looked at me straight in the eyes, "I know we have been together for a short time so when I say this don't freak out on me. I just want to tell you how I feel… I am in love with you Bella."

I think my heart just stopped. Could he really be in love with me? I felt like screaming like a giddy little school girl. I smiled really big.  
"I am in love with you to Jasper," I said and crashed my lips to his. So much for the movie.

* * *

_A/n: Did you enjoy?_

_I was wondering if you guys would like a couple chapters from Edwards POV??_

_REVIEW!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Since I didn't update for a long time before I decided I would be nice and reward you a chapter. So I decided I was going to do one chapter from Edwards POV, to see if you guys like it or not. So you decide…_

_Disclaimer: Noting :(_

Chapter 8:

Edward POV:

"Mom I will be right back, I'm going to go to the mall to pick up some things," I yelled while walking out the door.

I headed towards my beautiful silver Volvo. I couldn't live without my car. I slid in and turned on the A/C. Why does it always have to be so flaming hot in Arizona? We just moved here about 2 days ago from Chicago. Our house is 2 stories high and is pretty big on the inside. I have a room for me and a piano room which I am very grateful for. I am very spoiled seeing that I am an only child. I looked out the window and saw a couple holding hands. My love life sucked. I always have girls all over me but they just like me for my looks. I want to find a girl that wants to have a real relationship and likes me for who I am, not just for what I look like. The mall was really easy to find from my house. I found a parking spot close to the entrance. I jumped out and entered the big Arizona mall. I was looking for some school supplies and a couple of shirts and pants. I have to start school on Monday and I haven't shopped for anything yet. I would have used my old school stuff but they were torn up and worn out. I decided I would look in American Eagle, I liked some of their shirts. I walked to the guys section and looked around. I saw a shirt I really liked towards the back. I kept my eyes on it while walking towards it, making sure no one takes it. I obviously wasn't watching where I was going because I slammed into somebody.

"Oh, I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I…" I trailed off. I was standing in front of one the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had short black hair and pretty blue eyes. She was a couple inches shorter then me, okay maybe shorter then that. She reminded me of a pixie.

"No it was my fault I wasn't paying attention of where I was going."

Her voice was kinda high pitched, but not the annoying kind, the attractive kind.

"I'm Edward," I said as I held out my hand, trying to be gentlemen and impress her. Her tiny little hand went into mine.

"I'm Alice. Are you new here? I haven't ever seen you around here. Well at the mall I mean. I come here all the time. I love to shop."

Alice. That fit her. I let go of her hand.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here about 2 days ago," I told her.

I couldn't see anyone else around us. It felt like it was just me and her. I was floating on cloud nine.

"Where did you move from?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. She was like no girl I have ever met. She didn't care about my looks. She was honestly interested in me.

"Chicago…" I was about to tell her more until her phone went off.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a…_

"Hello?" She answered.

She mouthed, one minute and turned her back to me. I noticed she had tons of shopping bags in her arms. Man for a small girl she can carry a lot of bags. I totally forgot about the shirt I was going to get. I looked up and noticed there was two left. That's good.

"Yeah, I'm done. I will be home in a couple minutes."

"Okay. Love you to. Bye."

My heart dropped. Love you to? Did she have a boyfriend? Of course she did. She is beautiful. What guy wouldn't like her? She turned back around to face me.

"Sorry about that. I have to go. Maybe I can show you around Phoenix sometime. Can I have your number?" She asked me. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Yes!" I said with to much enthusiasm. I felt a little heat in my cheeks. Are you kidding me I never blush!

"Umm… It's 890-7865."

She entered my number in her tiny pink phone.

"Okay. Thanks, I will call you later. Wait what school are you going to?"

"Central High School," I recalled.

"Oooo me to. If I don't call you then I will see you Monday," she said while walking towards the exit.

"Bye!" She yelled.

"Bye!" I replied, but she was already gone.

Today was Saturday. Two days until I get to see that beautiful face again. I hope she is in the same class as me, a senior. I took a deep breath and headed towards my shirt. I searched for my size and grabbed it. I couldn't really think clearly after talking to Alice. I paid for my shirt, bought a smoothie and sat down at a table in the food court. My mind went straight to Alice. I wondered if she had a boyfriend. I don't think she would since she asked for my number. Or maybe she was just being nice. That could have been her mom or dad on the phone too. Well I guess we will just have to wait and see. I took out my phone and looked at the digital clock on it. 4:40. I have been gone for only 15 minutes. I still had a lot of time. I finished my smoothie and throw it in the trash and headed towards Hollister. That was also one of my favorites store. I just loved the smell of their clothes. That probably sounds weird but it's true.

Two hours later I exited the mall with 5 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, a big binder and some pencils. I shoved my bags in my trunk and headed home. 5 minutes later I was totally lost. Finding the mall was easy but finding my house was not. I pulled to the side of the road and suppressed a groan. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and middle finger, I always did this when I was stressed. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom. On the fourth ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, I'm lost," I said flatly.

"What's around you honey?" I looked around.

"Palm trees."

"Okay…What else." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Wait…" I looked ahead and saw a familiar sign, "I think I found the entrance to our subdivision."

"Okay call me if you get lost again," she giggled.

"Ha ha. Thanks mom, bye."

I hung up and drove to the familiar sign. A few minutes later I pulled into my driveway. I looked to my left and saw a car pull. It turned into the house next to mines driveway. I got out and pretended to get the mail to get a better look. A girl about my age got out of the car. She had brown hair to about her shoulders and it looked like she had brown eyes. She wore a short jean skirt and a small of a tank top. She closed her door and met my stare. She smiled and walked over. When she walked I noticed how much she shook her butt to much. She was not attractive at all compared to Alice. An involuntary smile crept to my face thinking about her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, your new neighbor," she said while holding out her hand.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you."

Her hand was sweaty. I released it and faked a smile. I guess she bought it.

"Do you want to come over? We can get to know each other better."

She was eying me up and down. That was a little weird.

"Umm…I can't. I have to go help my mom unload groceries," I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Oh okay, maybe another time." She stood there and looked at her feet. It was getting a little awkward.

"Okay. I guess I will see you around Jessica." And with that I walked or ran to my house, without looking back.

I opened the door, yelled a quick hello to my mom, and ran upstairs. I put all my clothes away and got my school supplies settled so I would be ready to go on Monday. I glanced at the clock. It read 7:00. I turned on some music and lay down on my bed. I was really tired from two straight days of unpacking. It was hard with only two people. My dad would have helped but he had to work. That was the reason why we moved down here. He got an awesome job offer down here so he decided to take it. I laid there listening to the soft music of Debussy and slowly drifted to sleep.

_I was running down the court. We had 10 seconds left of the nationals. The other team was ahead by one point. Jared threw the ball to me. I dribbled down the court. 5 seconds. I decided I would stop there and take the shot. I let go of the ball and it went in._

_Bzzzzzzz_

_I stood there in shock while everyone ran around me. We won. WE WON!! I screamed and high fived all my team mates. I faced the audience and looked up at the crowd. My eyes went to one seemed like she glowed. She was standing and hugging one of her friends. She was THE most beautiful girl I have EVER seen. She had long brown locks that went down to her hip and gorgeous chocolate eyes._ _I was definitely in awe of her beauty. I had never met a girl that beautiful. I would definitely make it a point to meet her. We all crammed into the locker room and our coach gave us a winning speech or something. I wasn't paying attention. I was still thinking about that girl. We all showered and exited to see all the parents. I walked out and saw parents congratulating their sons. We were the first basketball team to win nationals. I heard people congratulating me and patting my back but I didn't care. Finally I spotted her. She was talking to some of the guys from my team. _

"_Hey Edward over here!" _

_I heard my name being called right where I was heading. I walked over there and locked eyes with that girl. I felt my heart starting to race. _

"_Edward you did so good!" The girl said, she sounded like an angel. She was my angel. Then all of a sudden she came up and hugged me. How did she know my name? I look at my team mates and saw a smile on their faces. They must have something to do with it. I noticed how perfectly she fit in my body. She made me whole. There was a weird shock feeling wherever she touched. I reluctantly let go of her. She looked up and smiled at me._

"_Oh by the way my name is __… Edward?…Edward?" What I must of heard her wrong._

I woke up with my mom shaking me.

"Edward? You need to wake up."

Oh that's where that came from. I opened my eyes.

"Man I have never seen someone sleep with a huge smile on there face except for now. What were you dreaming about?" I glared at her.

"When someone is dreaming and it looks like a good dream that doesn't mean you need to wake them up."

I looked at the clock. It was 11 at night.

"Why did you wake me up in the first place?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes.

"I thought you might want to change into your pajamas and brush your teeth," she said as she left my room.

I, most defiantly, had to find that girl, if she even exists. I got up and stripped down to my boxers. Then I went to the bathroom and did my thing in there. When I was finished I turned off my music and tried to go back to sleep. But whenever I closed my eyes, all I saw was that beautiful girl. I just wish I knew her name.

* * *

_A/N: So any guess on Edwards mystery girls? Or Bella's mystery guy? I guess it is kinda obvious but oh well. _

_So tell me how you liked Edwards POV? Like it? Hate it? Please share! I'm open to advice and ideas. _

_REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: __**IMPORTANT! **__So I decided I'm going to write in Edwards POV in every other chapter. _

_Disclaimer: own nothing_

Chapter 9:

Bella POV:

2 months later:

Jasper and I have been dating for 2 months now. We are pretty much inseparable. Our parents were both very happy for us. Emmett and Lauren have been official dating for a month and a half now. That was really shocking to me. I always watch them interact with each other. Lauren is a bitch like always, but Emmett… I have never seen him act like this before. It almost looks like he is in love with her. He is always happy and smiling. It's kind of weird. I have tried to tell him that Lauren is just using him but she tells him otherwise. I decided I would give him a break. I kept my eye on her for a long time and she never was suspicious.

I turned off the shower and hopped out. It was Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday. I loved Fridays. Jasper and I always had a tradition of having a movie night. My mind went back to Jasper. It seemed he was a little out of it. He assured me it was nothing. Then I thought about my other love problem. Mike Newton. Everyone says he is absolutely in love with me, I thought that was a little over bored. But now I think other wise. Every couple days he would come up to me and ask me out. Every time I told him I had a boyfriend. He would try to convince me that he is the one for me and all this junk. I would tell him sorry and walk off. I absolutely hated that kid.

I walked into my room and looked for an outfit for today. I picked out the usual jeans and shirt. I dried my hair, straightened it, and then pinned my bangs back. I walked down to the kitchen and saw eggs and toast already waiting for me on the table. I looked at the time. I had to meet Jasper at his car in 15 minutes. I was running early today. I sat down and noticed my mom's presence in the room.

"Hey Mom."

I picked up my fork and started at my eggs.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you."

Her voice sounded calm so I knew it wasn't anything bad. I looked up at her but kept eating.

"I feel like I haven't spent any time with you. You are always with Jasper. Maybe tonight we could go shopping or something?"

"Yeah Mom, that would be awesome. I feel like I haven't spent anytime with you either," I answered back.

I felt bad for my mom. Emmett and I were always with our boyfriend/girlfriend. I barley saw her.

"Great. So it's settled. Tonight just me and my girl are going to do something together."

"Yup."

2 minutes till I had to meet Jasper.

"So anything going on between you and Jasper? You are using protection right?" I dropped my fork and blushed crimson.

"Mom," I choked out.

I had no idea how to answer that. Jasper and I haven't really thought about sex. I don't think either of us is ready yet. I want my first time to be special. I stood up.

"Have to go. Bye."

I kissed her cheek and ran to the door.

"We will finish this conversation tonight." I heard her yell as I closed the door.

My face was slowly fading from the bright color. I was just approaching the car when Jasper came out of his house. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the blush on my face, but I guess hope wasn't on my side today.  
"Hey Bells, did Emmett embarrass you today? What did he do? Should I hit him?" Emmett doesn't get rides with us anymore. He picks up Lauren everyday now. Should I hit him? My caring, violent, boyfriend, ha. I thought to myself. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"It wasn't Emmett. It was my mom she was very…talkative this morning?" I didn't know how to word it.

He started the car and pulled into the street.

"What did she say?" he asked. The familiar blush crept up my face again. He looked over and saw my red face.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me." He turned his gaze on the road again. I saw curiosity burning in his eyes. I guess we will have to talk about the sex topic sometime.

I sighed and stared at our intertwined hands.

"My mom and I were talking about …" I took a deep breath and said the last part in a rush, "…if we have…had sex." My face looked like a tomato at this point. I felt Jasper tense up next to me and his eyes went wide. He cleared his throat…

"What did you say?" He kept his eyes on the road. The mood turned very, very awkward.

"Well, I was going to be late so I didn't answer."

"Well," he turned to look at me, "do you think you are ready? Do you want to?"

"No, I'm not ready. I want my first time to be special." I kept my answers short.

"Yeah, me to." He agreed. It took a couple seconds until something hit me.

"You haven't had sex before?" I thought he would have. He told me about his past girlfriends. It sounded like he has, but I never asked.

"No, I want my first time to be special too."

We arrived in the parking lot. He parked the car and looked at me.

"Okay."

He smiled, kissed my head again, and then got out. I did the same and met him at the front of the car. He took my hand and we walked into the school. We retrieved my binders and books from my locker, went to his locker, then he dropped me off at my first class. I walked in my class and took my seat by Angela. I never really saw her anymore. I missed her.

"Hey Ang, how are you?" I asked as I took out my homework from the day before.

"I'm good. How are you? How are you and Jasper?" I can always count on her to bring up my relationship status.

"Really, really good," I answered. The teacher walked in and we turned our attention to him.

The rest of the day went on like every other day. By lunch Jasper was back to normal. No trace of the awkward conversation before. After school I told Jasper that my mom wanted to spend time with me. He thought that was a good idea. I told him he could stay with me till my mom got home from work. We turned on the TV. When it went to a commercial, I decided I would start a conversation.

"So… movie marathon tomorrow?" I asked.

He sat silent for a second then something hit him. He gasped and I turned to him. He had shock written all over his face.

"Bella! Tomorrow is prom! I totally forgot! I was going to ask you!" He calmed a little bit, and then continued, "Do you still want to go? You don't have to. I just thought you might."

I started to panic. If I decided to go I still didn't have a dress to wear. Wait, I could do that with my mom tonight. But dancing, I can't dance. I looked over at him and his eyes looked begging. He really wanted to go with me. At that, I caved in.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yesss. Thank you so much Bells, you will love it." He pressed his lips to mine.

"Well, I better go find something to wear. I will call you later. Love you." He kissed me one more time then headed for the door. I stayed in front of the TV. My mind was racing. I never went to any of the school dances. I always get asked but I always turned them down. Right then, Renee burst through the garage door and into the living room.

"Okay, so I figured out what we can do-"

"Wait mom, Jasper asked me to prom."

"Oh, that's wonderful honey! When is it?" She sat down next to me.

"Tomorrow night." I looked up at her to catch her reaction.

"Oh, well then let's go!" She grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

We headed towards the mall. When we arrived we jumped out. First we went to Deb. We searched and searched but found nothing. All the dresses there were way to short or were neon colors. Next we went to JC Pennies. There were some pretty cute dresses there but I wanted to find a beautiful one. Even though I hated shopping it was still fun with my mom. We ate lunch at the McDonald's in the mall. I was getting frustrated. The last store we went to was Macy's. We looked around and finally I found the perfect dress. The dress was a beautiful shade of red. It was a full length halter dress with a pleated sweetheart neckline. There was beading along the straps and bodice. The back of it was open with criss-crossed straps _(A/n: dress on my profile)._ I tried it on in the dressing room. It fit all my curves and looked beautiful. My mom paid for it. When I saw how much it was I almost fainted. The price was $140 dollars.

"Mom I can find a different dress that's less expensive." I tried to compromise with her.

"Sweetie, you looked beautiful in this dress. I'm buying it." She took the bag from the lady and we left. By the time we got home it was 8:50. I thanked Renee again and walked to my room. I placed the dress in my closet and started my homework. When I finished I put my Pjs on, brushed my teeth, and then hopped in bed. When my head hit the pillow, my mysterious guy filled my dreams. I dreamed about him like every other day. I never figured out who he was. But I always enjoyed them…

"_Happy birthday Bella!!" I walked into my house and found a crap load of people yelling happy birthday at me. I totally forgot it was my birthday. I could always count on Alice to not forget and surprise me with a party._

"_Thanks guys." I was walking over to my mom when I felt to muscular arms wrap around me. An electric current ran through me._

"_Happy Birthday." His velvety voice whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine._

_I felt him take something out of his pocket and slid it in my hand._

"_What's this?" I asked looking at it. It was a small box with beautiful wrapping around it._

"_Your birthday present." I looked up at him._

"_I told you not to spend that much. I'm not worth it." _

"_Bella, you_ are_ worth it." He responded. _

_Before I could argue with him, he placed a finger to my lips._

"_Open it." _

_I sighed and unwrapped the small package. Inside was a blue velvet box. I looked up at him. He gave me the look that said, keep going. I opened the small box and almost fainted. Inside was a silver necklace. It had two hearts on it with a diamond in the middle. I felt tears running down my face. He kissed them away._

"_It's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?" _

_He took the necklace out of the box, turned me around, and then hooked the necklace. I smiled down at it._

"_Bella, you are the only person who has ever truly touched my heart. I love you so much .I will make you mine someday." He leaned down to press his lips to mine, tears still running down my face._

I woke up to my dreadful alarm. I felt my eyes still watery from my dream. I got up and got ready for school. When I arrived at school I could feel the excitement for prom tonight. Jasper bid me good- bye and I went into first period. After school, Jasper dropped me off at my house so I had a lot of time to get ready.

* * *

_A/n: Hope you liked the chapter. _

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

Chapter 10:

Edward POV:

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to that dreadful noise. Today is my first day of school. I will know nobody, except Alice. That name brought a smile to my face. With my inspiration in mind I got up and jumped in the shower. When I finished I hopped back out, put a towel around me and tried to find something to wear. Causal but sophisticated, I thought to myself. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans with a black button up shirt. I left the first few buttons unbuttoned so I don't look like a nerd. I put a little gel in my hair and went downstairs.

"I'm making your breakfast right now honey," Esme yelled to me. I entered the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom smells great." She replied with a smile.

I went and retrieved my backpack from my room and ran back downstairs. I went in the garage and turned on my beautiful car. _(A/n: Picture of car on profile)_I laid my backpack on the passenger seat and walked back inside. Pancakes and bacon was lying on the table when I returned. I took out my cell phone and checked the time. I had 15 minutes till school started. I gulped down my breakfast and hugged my mom.

"Thanks for breakfast. See you after school." I smiled at her and walked towards the garage.

"Your welcome sweetie, have a great day," I heard her yell.

I got in my car, opened the garage, and started down the road. Central High School was 7 minutes away from my house. I turned on some classical music and enjoyed the ride. When I arrived I noticed I had one of the nicest cars in the lot. I smiled to myself. I never really liked being the center of attention but in this situation I was okay with it. I turned off my car, grabbed my backpack and opened the door. I looked up at the school. It was huge. It had brown and white bricks and three huge flag poles in the front_(A/n: Picture of school on profile)._While walking to the office I noticed a lot of kids looking at me. Of course, the new kid stares. I entered the office and was faced with a lady that looked about in her late 40s.

"Hi," I glanced at her name plate, "Mrs. Dubose, I'm Edward Cullen." I said politely as I could. She looked up and jumped in her chair.

"Oh, Well…Wow." I sighed; I usually got this reaction out of girls my age, not Esme's age. I laughed internally. I held back the urged to roll my eyes.

"Your doctor Cullen's son aren't you?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes I am," I replied. She looked through a pile of papers and finally found what she was looking for.

"Here's your schedule. Have your teachers sign this paper. Have a great day, Mr. Cullen." I gave her a smile then left the office.

1st: English

2nd: Music

Lunch

4th: Biology

5th: Calculus

6th: PE

All I thought was, I hope I have some classes with Alice. Speaking of her, I haven't seen her yet. I looked up and tried to spot a black-haired pixie. Finally I found her. It looked like she was screaming at some guy. He had black hair and I couldn't see the color of his eyes. She threw her hands up in the air and stalked off. Wow, she looked pissed, I thought. The guy just stood there, stunned. I better give her some time to cool down before I approach her. I walked towards the English room. On the way I kept getting flirtatious smiles from some of the girls. I held back the urge to roll my eyes, again. I walked in the classroom and walked over to the teacher. He was working on something on his computer.

"Excuse me?" He looked over at me and smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm new here."

Realization hit his eyes. "Oh, you are doctor Cullen's boy aren't ya?"

"Yes I am," I replied. I hope I wouldn't hear that same question all day.

"Great. Well I am Mr. Davis and your desk will be right…there." He pointed at an empty desk in the back of the classroom.

I looked around. I was the only one in here. I still had 3 minutes till school started. I sat down and doodled in my notebook. My mind kept going back to Alice. She looked pretty pissed at that guy, I wonder if that was her boyfriend. I had to find out. I looked around again. Two guys were sitting in there desk and a very familiar girl was approaching me.

"Hi Edward."

I smiled at her and looked around the class room again.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your neighbor…Jessica."

Oh yeah I remember her. She wanted to "get to know me better".

"Oh yeah, hey Jessica, how are you?"

She might be a little weird, but I still want to be a gentleman.

"I'm awesome. I went shopping yesterday and bought these new shoes. They have pink and white…" I tuned her out.

I then saw a girl walk in. She was beautiful. She reminded me of Alice. She had long blond wavy hair that went down to her hip. She had bright blue eyes, like Alice's. But when you looked into them they were filled with sadness... I wonder why. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and loose jeans. Wow, that was different. She looked like the kind who wore designer clothes. I wonder what was wrong with her. Jessica turned her head to see what I was looking at.

"That's Rosalie McCarthy." I could tell Jessica didn't like that I wasn't paying attention to her. I was still staring at the girl. Rosalie. "Her sister is Alice." My head shot up.

"Alice? The one with black hair and a little short?" I asked, my voice filled with hope. She sighed. She finally found a subject I was interested in and she didn't like it. Rosalie took her seat, which was the desk on my right.

"Yeah, but she's more like a little short freak that dances around people. Totally the opposite of her sister," Jessica said her voice at a whisper so Rosalie wouldn't hear, but she didn't look like she could hear anything.

She was in her own little world. I wondered why that was. Alice seemed so bubbly, happy and open. Rosalie seemed so sad, gloomy and wouldn't open up to anyone. I was just about to ask her about Alice but we had to turn our attention to the teacher. Jessica walked to her seat which was right in front of me, great (heavy sarcasm there).

"Hello class, today we will review the homework I gave you last night. You have a test tomorrow so I would pay attention if I were you."

I looked over at Rosalie. She was doodling in her notebook. She didn't have any make-up on. Her right cheek looked a little swollen and red. I wonder if anyone else noticed this. She saw me watching her; she gave me a glare then put her head down. I turned my attention back to the teacher. He was calling on people to answer questions from the homework.

"What is the answer to question number 7?... Rosalie." I looked at her again. She didn't budge. I lightly tapped her shoulder. She flinched and it sounded like a muffled... hiss? She looked up at me. I nodded my head towards the teacher.

"What was the question?" She whispered. Her voice sounded so broken.

"What is the answer to question number 7 on your homework." Mr. Davis stated.

I heard a kid to her right whisper the answer to her.

"False," she said a little louder this time.

She gave the kid a grateful smile then put her head back down.

"Good."

The rest of the class I was thinking about Rosalie and Alice. Why Rosalie was so broken and sad and if Alice had a boyfriend.

When the bell rang I gathered my stuff, had the teacher sign my slip and then walked towards the door. Before I walked out of the classroom I glanced one last time at Rosalie. She picked up her books and had a pained look on her face, she met my look, her eyes widened and she smiled. She, obviously, didn't want me to see that. I walked down the hall and tried to find my music class. I looked down at my schedule. Where the heck is room 1b?! All of a sudden I ran into someone. It just happened to be the one little pixie I always run into, literally.

"Hey Edward!" Her voice sounded a little sadder then the last time I talked to her, but it still had a happy side to it.

"Hey Alice!" I replied a little too enthusiastically.

"What are you looking for? You look a little confused," She asked while coming over and looking at my schedule.

A smile appeared on my face, noticing how close we are, her shoulder was barely touching my arm.

"The music room," I told her, pointing to it.

"Oh, that's where I am going right now. We can walk together," she smiled at me.

"'kay," I replied.

"Well first of all you were going the wrong," she giggled.

"It's not my fault it's my first day here," I joked.

She shook her head and started walking. I followed her.

"So how is your first day going?" She asked. I thought of her sister. Should I ask about her? I will bring it up causally, I decided.

"Good. Jessica is in my class first period class...and your sister." I looked over at her. Her eyes widened a little and her stride got faster. She didn't meet my gaze.

"Oh." Was her reply.

She obviously didn't want to tell me anything about her sister. I decided to drop it.

"So, since we are walking to music class, what do you play?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Her face lit up again and she looked at me.

"I don't play anything, I sing." I bet she is a good singer. Her voice is already beautiful.

"What about you?" We were now nearing a door.

"I play the piano. Is this the room?"

"You do! That's awesome." She looked at the door. "Yup."

I sped my stride up a little and opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

We walked inside. I stopped and examined the room. It was huge! It had three pianos by the wall and every other instrument you can imagine. Alice walked back over to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled. She led us over to two desks in the front. We both sat down and a girl came up to her.

"Hey Tanya." Alice said. She did not like this girl. I could tell by the way she said her name. She made it sound like it was a bad word.

"Hey Alice. Who is your friend?" She asked while eying me.

"Tanya this is Edward. Edward this is Tanya." Alice said in a monotone voice. I laughed internally.

I extended my hand and she took it, holding it longer then necessary. I let hers go first and faked a smile. She came over and took the desk next to me. She was just about to start a conversation with me but the teacher came in and cut her off.

"Welcome to class, today I'm just going to talk about the basics of music. Feel free to take notes." He smiled at us and then began his lecture. About 15 minutes spent of him taking, Alice passed me a note. I knew I should listen to the teacher and read the note after class but curiosity got the best of me. I unfolded it.

**Do you want to sit by me at lunch? **

The beautiful script read. I took out my pencil and replied back.

_If you want me to. _

I passed it back while the teacher wasn't looking. She read it, wrote something, and then passed it back.

**Well considering it is your first day and you don't know anybody, then I would love if you sat by me. **

I let out a chuckle and wrote back.

_Well thank you for your kindness towards the new kid._

I passed it to her, she read it, and then suppressed a giggle. While she was thinking of what to reply back, I noticed Tanya glaring at us. She then realized she had been caught and gave me a flirtatious smile. I gave her a fake smile back then felt a note slid under my arm. It read:

**Ha! You're just lucky. **

I smiled and looked at her. She smiled back. I felt confident so I decided I would ask her about that guy she was yelling at this morning. I tried to think of the best way to say this casually. After a few seconds I gave up and decided to be blunt about it.

_So I saw you this morning arguing with some guy. What was that about? _

After I passed it back I then felt like I was being a little nosy. That's her business. She doesn't need to tell me about it. I looked over and saw her writing swiftly. That relaxed me a little. She passed the note back to me and smiled.

**Oh you saw that. Ha! Well that was my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. I caught him kissing some girl in his car yesterday and so I told him about it (not very nicely, of course). **

That explains her dreary mood today. I gave her an apologetic smile. She smiled back.

_Well, I'm sorry to hear about that. You didn't have to tell me. I don't want you thinking I was nosy or something. Do you want me to go beat him up?_

I passed her the note. I couldn't tell if I was being serious or funny on that last part. She thought I was being funny by her giggling. She wrote back and swiftly put it on my desk.

**Ha! That would be very pleasurable to watch but no it's okay. So do you do any sports? Basketball try-outs are today.**

I let the subject drop. Basketball… I was on the varsity team back in Chicago. I guess it would give me something to do.

_Yeah, I played basketball back in Chicago. What time are the try-outs at?_

I passed it back to her. I tried to listen to what Mr. Bayberry was talking about.

"The scale goes a, b, c, d, e, f, and g. Now you have to add some sharps and flats in there also."

Ah, scales. I knew those backwards and forwards. I felt a piece of paper slid under my arm, again.

**They are in the main gym at 3:15. **

That will give me time to go home and get changed. Perfect.

_Sweet. Thanks, I will be there. Are the sports good here? _

I passed it back. Back in Chicago our team was pretty good, but not state champion material. I played center most of the time. My coach told me I was fast and good at throwing three pointers. Alice put the note on top of my arm this time.

**Our basketball team is pretty good. They won state champions 2 years ago. They are the only sports team at our school to win state. **

After I finished reading the note, the bell rang. That class went pretty quick. I shoved the note in my back pocket and gathered my stuff together. I quickly walked over to the teacher and got that slip signed. Alice and I walked to the cafeteria in silence. We both got in line and bought our lunches.

"So where do we sit oh kind one?" I joked, going back to our note earlier.

"Well, since I am so nice and kind, and letting you sit with me," she smiled at me, "We will sit right here." She said while setting her tray down at an empty table.

"Okay not to be rude Alice but… don't you sit with anyone?" I asked while taking the seat next to her.

She rolled her eyes. "My sister and her boyfriend will be here soon."

My mind went back to Rosalie. She didn't seem to like me very much. Well, this will be interesting.

"Do you do any sports Alice?" I inquired while taking a bite of my pizza.

Her eyes lit up. "Soccer."

"Ah, you're a little field fairy," I joked with her. But actually it was true. She was on a field and she did resemble a fairy.

"Haha, you're so funny," She replied sarcastically.

Right then Rosalie and some guy sat down. I guess he was her boyfriend. He had brown hair that was a little longer then mine with brown eyes. He looked very husky. He must work out a lot or played football or something.

"Guys this is Edward. Edward this is Rosalie and Jacob."

Rosalie looked up at me and gave me a look. I couldn't really tell what that look meant. It was between fear and… hopefulness? I don't know where that second one came from. Jacob gave me a look of pure evil. He did not look nice at all. I smiled back at them and continued eating my lunch. Rosalie and Jacob quietly chatted to one another. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

When lunch was over Alice and I parted. She had calculus. I walked in the biology room. I approached the teacher and told him my name and that I was new. He pointed to an empty table. Most of the students were in here. I wondered if I had a lab partner. Then right before the bell rang Jacob ran in and took his spot next to me. Of course out of all people Jacob had to be my partner. When he got settled he finally noticed my presence. He gave me a glare and focused on the teacher. The whole period Mr. Banner talked about frog insides. I guess we would be dissected them tomorrow. Great, that means I will have to work with my wonderful lab partner. I rolled my eyes internally. When biology was finished, I got my slip signed and headed towards Calculus. I knew didn't know anybody in that class. We worked on graphing and f(x)dx=f(b)-f(a). It was all too easy to me. The bell rang and I got my slip signed. I walked out and headed to my last class of the day, PE. I strolled towards the locker room. I received shorts and a white t-shirt from the PE teacher. I got dressed down and walked out. I spotted a familiar pixie running my way.

"You're in this class!" She said while bouncing up in down.

"No, I'm just standing in this class and dressed down," I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "smart ass," she muttered and walked away.

I caught up to her and we both started to laugh.

"Okay class, today we will be playing basketball."

I smiled to myself, time to show off in front of Alice.

Mr. Marion separated us into teams. It was guys against guys and girls against girls. The girls sat out first.

My team ended up with possession of the ball. A guy named, Keith I remembered, dribbled the ball down the court. I ran to the three point line to try and get open. He passed me and I shot it. It went straight in. A few of my team members came over and patted me on the back. I looked at Alice. When she looked at me I raised my eyebrows and smiled. She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to a girl sitting next to her. This went on for the rest of the class. Me shooting most of the baskets (and making them) then seeing Alice's reaction. She either rolled her eyes or smiled or both. Our game took all of the class period. We ended up winning.

"Nice game Edward." I heard a couple guys say to me. I thanked them.

"You better go out for the basketball team." I heard Keith say while coming up to me.

"Yeah I am. Try- Outs are today after school right?" I asked, making sure.

"Yup. See you there," he said, and walked over to talk to some of the girls.

"The girls will play their game tomorrow, go get changed." Mr. Marion yelled.

Some of the girls groaned and the guys laughed.

"I forgot to tell you I play basketball to." Alice whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. Then she skipped off towards the girls' locker room. She played basketball? I would love to see that.

I got changed and walked over to the girls' locker room. I stood there and waited for Alice. 10 minutes later she finally came out.

"What took you so freaking long!?" I yelled at her.

She smiled, with amusement in her eyes.

"Well when you want to look this good," she waved a hand in front of herself, "then it takes time."

I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes.

We walked out to the parking lot.

"Hey, do you want me to show you around town today?" Alice asked, heading towards her car which was a yellow Lexus _(A/n: Picture of car on profile)._

"I can't. Remember, basketball try-outs." I said while tapping my head.

"Well excuueee…mee." She said sarcastically. She seems to do that a lot.

She opened her car door.

"See you tomorrow Edward."

"Bye Alice." I gave her a crooked smile and she closed her door. I walked towards my car. She drove off and was out of my sight. I sighed and smiled. I felt like a love-struck teenager. Well maybe because I am.

When I got home I got my basketball stuff together, put it in my bag, got a water bottle, and then headed towards the school again. I entered the gym and found lots of guys warming up. I put my stuff down and joined them. I spotted one guy in particular. Jacob.

"Everyone trying out for basketball sit on the bleachers." The coach said while walking in. Everyone obeyed the coach.

"This is how it is going to work. I will tell you what to do, you will do it. Then I will post the teams on the door. Got it?" His voice rang with authority.

"Got it." We all replied.

"Good. Now everyone run 5 laps."

We all got up and started the dreadful day of try-outs.

* * *

_  
_

_A/n: How did you like Edward's POV again?? It will talk more about Rosalie in upcoming chapters. Can anyone guess what is wrong with her?? And yes Jacob is Jacob Black. I hate him so if anyone is team Jacob, I'm sorry. Haha_

_Also I don't know anything about basketball so sorry if it sounds all wrong. I can just picture human Edward playing basketball._

_REVIEW!!!! The more reviews the faster I type!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Nothing_

Chapter 11:

Bella POV:

"Mom, you put these curlers in to tight!"

It's Saturday night and Renee and I are freaking out. Well it's mostly me.

"Screw it, I'm not going."

I started to pull these dreadful things out of my hair.

"Stop!" I froze.

"I worked two hours putting your long hair in those curlers so you are leaving them in and you are going!" Renee said coming into my room.

"Sit your butt right here." She pointed to a stool in my bathroom. I quickly sat down. Mental note: Don't piss off my mom

I had a little more then an hour until Jasper gets here. All we have done is put my hair in curlers.

"Okay I'm going to do your make-up then we will finish your hair." She stated. "I will be right back." She walked down the hall to her bathroom.

I had barely any make-up in my bathroom. I don't really know how to put it on. Renee came back in with a bag full of… only god knows.

"Okay, let's get started." She sighed.

I started to think about Prom. This year our theme is 'A Night in the Big City.' I had to admit, I was excited. It was every girls dream to go to prom. I already knew I wasn't going to go next year. Jasper would be graduated and I would be a senior. I sighed, my mom takes forever doing hair…

20 minutes later my make-up was done. Don't ask me what took her so long. I looked in the mirror. I had light brown eye shadow, a little foundation, a little blush (which I was sure I didn't need), and some clear lip gloss.

"Okay, time for hair."

She took my hair out of the curlers. It cascaded down my back. She started to pin strands up. It was very soothing. I closed my eyes.

I started to think about Jasper and I. He loved me and I loved him. We have been dating for about 2 years now. We have spent pretty much every second together. We have had some awesome times and not so good times. But we held each other together. I wonder if I was going to marry him. I couldn't picture myself with anyone but Jasper, or maybe that guy from my dream. My mystery man was so sweet and wherever he touched it felt all tingly. But he isn't real right?

"Your hair is done honey." Renee broke me out of my daydream.

I looked in the mirror again. I had to admit, I looked beautiful. Not the plain old Bella that I was used to. _(A/n: Picture of hair on profile)_

"Time to put on your dress!" Renee exclaimed excitedly. I'm pretty sure she is more excited about this then me.

I went to my closet and pulled out my dress. I removed my robe and carefully slipped the dress over my head. I fell in love with this dress the first time my eyes spotted it. I just hope that Jasper loved it to.

"Oh sweetie! You look beautiful!" Renee gushed. I, of course, blushed.

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I had 10 minutes till Jasper gets here. I then looked down at my bare feet.

"Mom! I don't have any shoes! Or a purse!" My eyes went wide. How can I forget shoes! I am so stupid.

"Don't worry sweetheart. A lady at my work sells shoes and I bought you a pair. I was going to wait for your birthday to give them to you, but I think now would be a good time. And they match perfectly. I also bought you a purse to." She smiled. I ran over and tossed my arms around her.

"You are a life saver!" I said, relieved.

She walked to her room and came back with a shoe box and a bag. She walked over and handed them to me. I smiled graciously at her. I opened the shoe box first. The shoes were perfect. They were silver with a diamond tint to them. Only one problem, they were high heels. Death traps. _(A/n: Picture of shoes on profile)_I set them on my bed. Next I opened the bag. Inside was a cute silver clutch bag. It matched the shoes perfectly _(A/n: Picture of purse on profile.)_I set it next to my shoes and ran to my mom and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! You saved my night!" I said, looking at the items on my bed.

"Your welcome. I'm going to go put all my make-up away." She smiled and left.

I sat down on my bed and put my shoes on. I grabbed my purse and stood up. I was really wobbly from my shoes. Well this will be a fun night, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Hey Bells come out here! I wanna see ya!" I heard Charlie yell from the living room. He's probably watching the latest Red Sox game, typically Charlie Swan. I rolled my eyes to myself. I looked in the mirror, adjusted my dress a little and walked carefully out to Charlie.

"Ah, you look beautiful Bell." He smiled. My face heated up. I then noticed Emmett on the couch wearing a tuxedo.

"Aren't you going to prom Emmett?" Emmett looked up at me. His eyes widened.

"Wow, you do look beautiful Bells. And I'm leaving to pick up Lauren right now." He got up, snatched his keys from the counter and went into the garage.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room. Right when I entered my room I heard the door bell ring. My heart started to beat furiously. I walked pretty fast (well fast in these death traps) to Renee's room. I had to say bye before I left. I walked into the bathroom and saw Renee kneeled down putting her make-up away still. Did it really take that long? But then I noticed a Kleenex in her hand and tiny sniffles coming from her nose. Was she crying?

"Mom! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She looked up at me with her swollen eyes. I rushed over to her.

"My baby is just going up so fast." She squeaked.

"Oh mom." I wrapped my arms around her. She threw her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a second longer then I got up, remembering Jasper at the door.

"Have fun. Don't stay out to late." She warned, getting up.

"I will. Love you mom." I smiled at her.

"Love you to." I walked towards the front door and opened it.

There in the doorway stood Jasper. I sighed and smiled. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red vest and red tie to match. I also noticed it matched my dress perfectly. It I then noticed that he was holding something. He noticed me eying the box.

"I bought something for you." He said, handing it to me.

I opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain with a heart pendant on it. Half of the heart had diamonds on one side. _(A/n: Picture of necklace on profile)_He took the necklace from my hands. He walked around me so that my back was to him. I felt something cold hit my chest. He clasped it together. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"With every step loves grows." He said as he turned around to face me again and wipe away my tear. He slowly pressed his lips to mine for a chaste kiss.

"I love you Jasper. Thank you." I whispered, after he pulled away. A couple more tears running down my face. He kissed them away.

"I love you to Bella. It was worth every penny." He took my hand in his.

"Let's go to prom!" He said enthusiastically. He opened the car door for me and I slid in. I watched him as he gracefully walked to his side.

"Oh by the way, you look beautiful." He smiled at me. I blushed.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I replied. He grabbed my hand and started down the road.

"Where are we going to eat?" I inquired.

"It's a surprise."

"You know how I hate surprises."

"I know."

"Please?"

"No." He answered instantly.

"Jasper," I said seriously.

"Bella," he said, his tone matching mine.

"Please?" I tried again.

"No Bella," he said, his tone ringing with finality. I didn't bother trying again. For a few minutes at least.

"Can I have a hint?" I hedged.

"Okay. Ask one question and I'll answer it," he promised. I could hear a smile in his voice. I don't know why I wanted to know so badly, I guess it was just the nerves or something.

"Okay," I agreed instantly. He had to see this one coming. "Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"Not that one," he corrected. I giggled.

"It was worth a shot," I said. He chuckled again.

"You can ask another," he reminded me.

"Okay…" I said, thinking it over. "Have I ever been there before?" I decided on.

"No," he answered instantly.

"Have you?"

"I said one question," he said. His tone was amused. He was having a blast.

"Fine. Are we almost there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I said one question," he repeated.

"Jasper!" I pouted. I saw us passing McDonalds.

"Please don't tell me you are taking me to McDonalds!"

He looked at me. "You seriously think I would take my girlfriend, on prom night, to _McDonalds._"

I shrugged. "Maybe as a joke."

He rolled his eyes.

We drove past McDonalds and pulled into a parking lot. He opened his car door and jogged to my side.

We walked into a very fancy restaurant.

"Reservations for Hale," He told the hostess.

I looked around, there are a lot of old people here, I thought. The tables had fancy white, satin table clothes and candles on them. The lights were dimmed and very romantic.

"Right this way."

We followed her and sat down at a booth.

"Your server will be right with you."

We both picked up our menus and looked for something to eat. All that was on it was lobster and steak, everything is so expensive here! Like the soup its self was 20 dollars!

"Jasper, everything is so expensive here!" I whispered loudly. He rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asked us as he approached.

"I'll have a coke." I answered immediately. Coke is my favorite drink.

"Me to," Jasper said. The waiter nodded and walked off.

"What are you getting?" Jasper asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Mushroom ravioli. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm thinking spaghetti," Jasper replied.

The waiter cam back and took our order. When he left we chatted about life. This would be Jasper's last prom then he would go to college. He said he was going to get an apartment with Emmett then when I graduated I could move in with them. That would be fun, living with my brother and boyfriend. Wow. While we talked I noticed Jasper seemed a little off tonight. Like his body was here but his mind wasn't. We are just going to prom. It's not like he is going to ask me to marry him.

* * *

_A/n: Don't forget to check out all my pictures for this story on my profile._

_REVIEW!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Edward POV:

_I looked down at the beautiful angel beside me. Her long mahogany hair wrapped around her face. I carefully separated my arm from around her and removed the hair covering her perfect face. Her lips were parted slightly and a light snore escaped. I fastened my arm back around her and enjoyed the moment. She was curled up against my chest. I would never get over the fact that her body fit perfectly with mine. Like we were two separate puzzle pieces but when we were together we were whole, a perfect picture. I smiled and kiss her forehead. _

Beep Beep Beep

I groaned and rolled out of bed. That's one reason why I hated school, I had to wake up and cut off the rest of my wonderful dreams. I stumbled walking towards the bathroom. I was defiantly still sore from all the basketball practices. It paid off though, having a spot on varsity. We found out two weeks ago. The only problem was… Jacob Black. He is on my team. That kid is just down right scary. He never smiled and no body ever dared to talk to him. Whenever I saw him I always thought of Rosalie. She could do so much better. Other then basketball, I've been hanging out with Alice a lot. We are very close now. She is defiantly my best friend here. Whenever I'm not with Alice, I'm with Keith and Jordan from my basketball team. We are all seniors unlike Alice, she is a junior. I did not believe her when she first told me, but I didn't really care anyway.

I stepped in the shower and turned the temperature to blazing hot, trying to soothe my sore muscles.

My mind went to Alice, like it usually does these days. I kept getting these urges to take a chance and ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't know if she likes me like that. People ask us if we are dating and we always say no. I take her out to eat and she always drags me to the mall but she didn't really consider those as dates.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower. My muscles partially relaxed.

I did my normal morning routine. Then I grabbed my basketball bag, and ran downstairs. I ate my breakfast, bid good-bye to my mom and dad; he took the day off to be with my mom, and ran out the door. I looked up and noticed it's raining. Great. I'm already running late.

_I'm so starstruck, baby 'cause you blow my heart up._

I heard Alice's ridicules ring tone go off in my pocket.

"Yes Alice."

"Where are you? I _don't _want to be late mister."

"I'm in my car right now, hold your Jimmy Choo's on."

She giggled.

"Oh trust me, I guard these shoes with my life."

I rolled my eyes at her girlyness. I don't even think that is a word.

"Stop rolling your eyes Edward and get over here."

I laughed this time.

"You know me to well Alice."

"Hurry Up." She giggled and then the line went dead.

I picked her up 5 minutes later from her enormous house.

"'bout time." Alice slid in and closed the door. I usually picked her up everyday whenever she didn't feel like driving.

I smiled at her and continued the journey to our school. On the way we chatted about basketball. She played when she was ten and she is still pretty good. I remember in PE a couple weeks ago when the girls played each other. I was shocked. Alice was the most fierce one there. Like an angry kitten or when she couldn't find her size in shoe stores.

"How about after school today we see who the better basketball player is," she challenged me.

"You're on."

We went our separate ways to go to first period.

The rest of the day went by to slow for my liking. I was just to excited to play Alice after school. Finally when the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I fast walked to Alice's locker. She appeared 30 seconds later with a huge smile on her face. She was just as excited about this then I was. She gathered her stuff, took my hand, and dragged me to my locker. I slowly entered my combo just to irritate her. A small smile appeared on my lips, seeing her face in my peripheral vision.

"Come on Eddie," She cooed, then smiled.

She knew how much I hated it when people called me that.

"Okay, we're even," I stated, while shoving my books in my backpack. I grabbed my basketball bag, took Alice's hand, and guided her towards my car.

"See you at practice tonight Edward!" I heard Keith yell at me.

I smiled at him and opened the passenger door for Alice.

"I don't think so Eddie." I glared at her. Twice in one day.

"I'm driving, you don't know where the park with the basketball hoops are." She knew I was about to protest, so she jutted out her bottom lip.

"Please," she begged.

She knew that was my weakness. I groaned and she squealed with victory.

"Yay!" She took the keys from my hand and skipped to the driver side. I quickly slid into the passenger side, already soaked from the rain.

"Okay Alice, I have never let anyone drive my car before, so you better be careful. Especially since it is raining," I cautioned her.

She saw the worry in my eyes and turned her torso towards me.

"Edward, _trust me._ I always let you drive my car."

I sighed, she had me there. She started down the slick road, my hands already gripping the edge of my seat and I glared out the window. Then I realized something.

"Alice, how are we going to play basketball in the rain?"

She turned her gaze towards me.

"That's what makes it-"

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. A huge truck crashed into the driver side of my car. I winced at the horrible sound it made. The car flipped and slid on the concrete. I closed my eyes. The car felt like it was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Every part of my body was throbbing by this point. When we finally stopped I opened my eyes. The car landed so the driver side was on the concrete. My right leg felt like it had a heart beat of its own. I felt something wet slid down it. I looked down and saw a piece of metal sliding into my leg. I yelped as the piece got deeper and deeper. I felt my eyes get droopy. All I craved right now was sleep but that was the enemy right now. Then I remembered Alice was in the car. I looked over at her. She looked at me then. Her eyes wide with fear. Then I saw a blinding light come towards us. We both looked up and saw a car coming straight at us.

"No," I whispered.

Then the second car smashed into us. We flipped around again. This time we landed upside-down. The car had smashed right into Alice's side. I looked over at her. Worried at what I might see. She had blood covering every inch of her body now. Her wrist was smashed an abnormal way. Her head was smashed between two sides of the car. Last I looked down and saw a huge piece of metal sticking straight through her leg. I had to swallow back some puke. Her eyes were closed shut.

"Alice?...Alice!"

She didn't move. My heart started to speed up. What can I do! I couldn't get out. It would hurt too much and I'm upside-down. Someone would have to stop. My mind was racing, I couldn't think. I took a couple deep breaths. I winced at the pain I felt. Then I remembered my phone! I slowly moved my hand down and slipped my phone from my pocket. My fingers stumbled across the key pad. I was shaking furiously. Finally on the 3 try I finally got it. I put the phone up to my ear.

"911 what's your emergency?" I heard a man answer.

"Me…Alice…hit…truck…owww!" The piece slipped farther into my leg.

"Sir, you need to take deep breaths," I did as he said." Okay, what happened?"

I tried to say it slowly this time.

"Me and m-my…my girlfriend j-just got hit by a t-truck." I didn't care that I just called Alice my girlfriend.

"Where are you at Sir?" His voice sounded calm. How could he be so calm!

I tried to remember what the last thing we pasted was.

"We are a … a little past Central High School."

"Okay, we are on our way. Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes Alice. You have to save her!"

"We will save Alice." I heard him say. I dropped the phone. I didn't mean to, I was just too weak. What could I do? There had to be some way I could help Alice. I could try to get that huge piece of metal out of her leg. But that would be next to impossible. I would not let her die. We would get through this. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Then I finally heard the ambulance and sirens coming. They were so close. I heard doors opening and closing. I sighed in relief. Alice would be saved. I let my eyes drop shut.

* * *

_A/n: I bet you guys didn't see that one coming. _

_I did this so they can figure out that they are in love with each other. Well mostly Alice now._

_Also check out my new story… It's called Just a Dream._

_REVIEW! Makes me type lightning speed._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Bella POV:

We arrived at the school by seven, Jasper paid for our Prom tickets, and he escorted me into the gym.

Tonight it wasn't a nasty old gym. It was transformed into something wonderful Hanging on the walls was giant cardboard cutouts of a city. It had glow in the dark painting on it so it glowed like a city. They was a long table full of different kinds og food on it and a giant punch bowl.

We went and had Prom portraits taken and then we met up with Emmett and Lauren. I really didn't know how long we talked, but we heard Ms. Ashton, the principal, announce the voting for Prom Queen and King were set to start. We went and voted and returned to our spot in the gym waiting for the ballots to be counted. The dance wouldn't officially start until the king and queen were crowned. I knew that Jasper would be the Prom King, because all the women in entire school thought he was gorgeous, and I was going to bet Lauren would be Queen. Not that I minded, I knew that Jasper wouldn't run off and spend the rest of the night with her. Plus, she was here with Emmett.

Some people were out dancing while the votes were being counted, but we stayed clear of the dance floor, mostly because I was afraid I would fall and embarrass myself.

"Excuse me."

The gym went silent when we heard the voice of the principal again. Everyone cleared the dance floor and their attention was on the woman standing in front of them with the slip of paper and the microphone in her hand.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to the 2008 Junior and Senior Prom. This year the juniors selected the theme; 'A Night In The Big City' and they want this night be one that you seniors carry with you always. You may graduate, but part of you will always be here and they wish you well and give you this dance as their parting gift to you."

The room broke into applause and after the room became quiet once again, she continued.

"It is my honor to crown the King and Queen of this evening. Our Prom King is… Jasper Hale."

The room broke into another round of applause, especially from our group. I watched Lauren from the corner of my eye to see her standing and adjusting her dress, for she knew she was going to be the one that would receive the tiara. Ms. Ashton then continued.

"This year's Prom Queen is… Isabella Swan."

The room burst into applause and many whistles broke out as well. I sat there in shock when I felt Angela poked me in the side.

"Go on, Bella."

I stood up and walked slowly toward Jasper. I could see Lauren pouting out of the corner of my eye too. As I passed by her, I could see her glaring at me like I stole something that was rightfully hers. I stepped up beside Jasper and Ms. Ashton placed the tiara on my head. Then I felt Jasper slip his hand into mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your 2008 Prom King and Queen. Now it is time for their dance and the official beginning of your 'Night in the Big City.'"

It was then that music started. Jasper led me down to the center of the dance floor and he pulled me close to him. He had to notice that my heart was pounding and that I was shaking. He leaned close to me and whispered into my ear.

"You deserved this, Bella. Stay close to me, I won't let you fall."

I smiled up at him and then the music started to play.

When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.

As we danced, he pulled me closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled my hands up so I could wrap them around his neck and then I laid my head on his shoulder, taking in this moment.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

The words of the song echoed through my mind, and they talked deeply to my heart, the heart that craved the man that held me in his arms.

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

As the song was wrapping up, I looked up into his eyes and when he looked back at me, I could see pure love. I couldn't help myself… I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiled and place a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, Jasper, for giving me one of the best nights of my life," I said, quiet enough no one would hear me but him.

He looked down at me, his blue orbs shimmering back at me.

"No, Bella, thank you, for everything."

The rest of the night was very fun. I danced with Angela while our dates watched us close by, but they later joined us on the dance floor. Angela came with Ben, she couldn't be happier. It was fun spending some time with her. It was then that I noticed how much I missed her. I spent all the slow dances with Jasper. He was constantly being asked to dance, but he wouldn't leave my side. I wondered if part of the reason was because Mike Newton kept staring at me, just waiting for Jasper to leave me alone for a few moments.

At midnight, the dance was over and that meant it was time to go home. Jasper extended his arm and led me out to the car and again, was a complete gentleman to me. His mother would be proud if she saw this. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. On the way he told me about how he had heard that Lauren had been going around school saying that she was going to be queen to his king. I guess the student body didn't like that idea so they voted for me instead. I couldn't help but laugh. I always knew that Lauren had a little crush on Jasper. That was probably why she was dating Emmett, to get closer to him. Emmett seemed oblivious to it though.

We drove around, going to some place I have never been. We started to heads towards La Push.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!!" I whined. He rolled his eyes. "Will you please tell me where we are going?"

"No," he answered instantly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Jasper," I said seriously. I felt the sudden urge of déjà.

"Bella," he said, his tone matching mine.

"Please?" I tried again.

"No Bella," he said, his tone ringing with finality. I didn't bother trying again. For a few minutes at least.

"Can I have a hint?" I hedged.

"Okay. Ask one question and I'll answer it," he promised. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Okay," I agreed instantly. He had to see this one coming. "Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"Not that one," he corrected. I giggled.

"It was worth a shot," I said. He chuckled again.

"You can ask another," he reminded me.

"Okay…" I said, thinking it over. "Have I ever been there before?" I decided on.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"Have you?"

"I said one question," he said. His tone was amused. He was having a blast.

"Fine. Are we almost there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I said one question," he repeated.

"Jasper!" I pouted.

"Fine. We're here," he said softly. He got out and opened the door for me. We were at the La Push beach.

"Why are we at a beach?" I asked him, while taking his hand and walking towards the ocean.

"I thought we could take a stroll."

"At night?" I questioned.

"Bella, stop asking questions," he laughed.

We walked on the edge of the water; I carried my shoes in my hand. It was so romantic, the night sky bouncing off the water. It was so beautiful. Then my eyes caught something glowing in front of else. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what it was. We walked a couple more feet when I finally figured out what the glowing thing was. There was a large blanket spread out evenly across the sand, on top was a picnic basket and candles all around the edges. That is where the glowing came from. I gasped and turned to Jasper.

"Is that for us?" I asked breathlessly. He smiled and nodded. He led me towards the blanket and sat down.

"I thought we could use a desert."

He opened the basket and brought out a giant chocolate cake. I smiled, he knew me to well. He took out plates and forks and served us.

"Thanks you so much Jasper, this is so beautiful." I smiled at him.

"Anytime," he replied. We ate in silence for a couple minutes. I looked out into the shore, at the beautiful ocean. Then I spotted something, coming towards us.

"Jasper, look at that!" I said with curiosity, while pointing to the object.

"Wow, it looks like a bottle." I didn't look up to see his face, my eyes where set on the bottle.

"Should we open it?" I asked him, the bottle getting closer and closer to it.

"Yeah, there might be a treasure map in it… or a special note."

That's all it took. I set my plate down and got up. I ran towards the bottle and picked it up from the water. I grabbed the cork and pulled it off. I looked up at Jasper to see him smiling at me but he looked a little nervous. What was that about? I flipped the bottle upside-down and started to shake it. Finally the little slip of paper fell on my hands. I quickly unfolded the paper. Inside the note read:

_**Bella, Will you marry me?**_

My heart stopped, I looked up at him.

"Bella," Jasper said cautiously. "I know we've only been dating for a couple of years. You've always been one of my best friends since you moved here. And I know we're young. But I already know that I love you more then anything else. I know I want to spend my life with you and grow old together." He took a deep breath and rearranged himself so he was on one knee. "I love you more then the earth, the sun, the stars combined. I will love you forever… Will you marry me?" My eyes were probably as wide as saucers at this point. I was completely speechless.

"This is more of a promise ring then anything," he said quickly, seeing my shocked expression. "I mean, I'm going off to college soon and I just want everyone to know I'm yours and no one else's. And we can have the actual wedding after college, once we're ready..." He was babbling during my speechlessness. He seemed to think I was going to say no. I quickly cut him off.

"Jasper, stop," I said, breathlessly but firmly. His mouth snapped shut. "Of course I'll marry you." He grinned and laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately. He slid a ring onto my left hand, the third finger. I held it up in front of me, admiring it. It had a huge diamond in the middle, littler ones surrounding it. It was old fashioned and perfect.

"Thank you Bella," he said, still excited. He grabbed the bottle of champagne from the basket and poured us both a glass. I took a sip, still in shock. I was going to _marry_ Jasper. Jasper asked me to _marry_ him. The hot neighbor from next door asked _me _to _marry _him.

"I love you Jasper," I told him. I kissed his lips gently, before taking another sip of champagne.

"I love you too Bella," he replied instantly. His voice became soft and sweet, joyous. "You just made me the happiest man alive. And now I'll get to spend my life with you, in happiness. In love."

_A/n: Wooo!!! They are getting married! That means Edward is coming soon!! I'm excited!_

_I can't believe all the reviews I got on the last chapter! You guys are AMAZING!!!_

_REVIEW!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Edward POV:

I remembered begging all the doctors to see Alice. All of them ignored me.

"Please?" I tried one last time.

"She is coming in right now. Do you want to see her?" Her voice sounded really irritated.

"Yes!" She wheeled my stretcher around so I could see out the door.

She looked horrible. Her expensive clothing ruined with blood. Her arm was laying in a weird way. Something shiny was going into right leg. I felt a tear run down my face. My poor Alice. I felt my heart beating so fast. I had to calm down. But I was too late. I felt a needle prick my skin and my muscles relaxed.

"That should make you feel better." Was the last thing I heard then I slipped into a deep, deep sleep.

_I ran into her hospital room. I stopped when I saw her. She had needles going into her everywhere, her right leg was broken, and a tube was jammed down her throat. The heart monitor stayed at a steady, low pace. I felt my heart rip into two. If she dies she would be taking the other half with her. I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind. I had to stay optimistic. She would live. I walked over to the side of her bed and took her hand in mine. A eclectic current ran through me. I loved that feeling whenever I touched her. A piece of her silky brown hair was lying across her eyes. I lifted my other hand and tucked it behind her ear. Now I could see her face better. She had several cuts but still beautiful, her pale skin and slight blush on her face. _

"_You _will _live," I said in a stern voice. But I couldn't tell if I was talking to her or trying to convince myself._

-------------------------------------------------------

Beep…beep…beep

What was that sound? It was so annoying! Someone shut it off. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. It hurt so badly. What the hell? What's wrong with me? I tried to think where I was. Then it hit me, I was in a hospitable. Then I thought of Alice. Where was she?

My eyes snapped open. I had to squint a little because it was so white. I looked up at the object making the annoying noise. A heart monitor.

The rest came back to me. A truck crashing into the side of my car. I remembered getting flopped around everywhere. Then I remembered my mission. Where was Alice? Then I heard a voice saying to calm down. That I was okay.

"Mom?" I said weakly, recognizing the source of the voice. I moved my eyes to where the voice was coming from and saw my mother. She looked so bad. I caused her all this pain. She had dark purple bags under her eyes and worry lines all over her face. It looked like she quickly tossed her hair up. She still had her Pajamas on.

"Hey sweetie," Esme said comfortingly, a small smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you awake. Carlisle will be so glad. He's grabbing something to eat now."

"How long have I been sleeping?" I murmured groggily.I struggled to keep them open, wanting to listen to my mother. I felt really comfortable knowing my mother was here now.

"It's been nearly a week since the accident sweetie. They had to perform surgery on your leg to realign the bones and you had a concussion, a very bad one. They kept you in a medically induced coma until some of the wounds healed up, so you wouldn't be in as much pain," Esme explained. My eyes widened. A week. _A week._ It seemed impossible that I had been sleeping so long. I felt like only minutes had passed; only moments since that truck had crashed into Alice and me.

"Alice!" I gasped out loud. "Where is she? Is she okay?" My heart monitor sped up again. Esme placed her hand on my forehead.

"Shh, sweetie calm down," she said gently, but my heart continued to race, not satisfied. "She's alive dear, but she was much worse then you were."

She's alive. Alive. My heart sang at the word. Alice was alive. I was alive. I had to see her. But…worse then I was? Was she in a medically induced coma as well?

"Where is she? I want to see her." I demanded.

"Not right now honey," Esme said cautiously, her eyes flickering up to the heart monitor again.

"Why?" I asked, disappointment flooding through me.

"Well…she…she's alive Edward but…she is much worse then you. She had a huge gash in her leg and a broken wrist. They put her into a medically induced coma to. And she hasn't woken up yet." I felt the blood escape my face.

"Coma…" I repeated. It was…impossible. My Alice. It couldn't be. I looked at the door, waiting for Alice to run in and say, "Just kidding!" with a beautiful smile on her face.

A coma. Some people never wake up. Some people wake up after a few hours or days or months or years or…never. But that couldn't happen to Alice. I wouldn't. She _would _wake up. She had to.

"Honey, you need to calm down," I heard Esme tell me. I took a couple deep breaths, wincing as I felt the pain. I heard the beeping go down.

"The doctors think she will wake up in a day or so. So there is nothing to worry about," she smiled.

I relaxed. A day. I can do that. I would go in and tell her I love her. If she didn't feel the same way then we could still be friends and pretend I didn't say anything. As long as I got to be with her then I was okay. This accident has proven a lot to me. How much I cared for Alice. But then I started to think how this was my fault. All my fault. If I would have driven then I could be the one in a coma right now and not her. If I hadn't agreed to play basketball with her we wouldn't be here. If I hadn't moved here we wouldn't have been here. She could be shopping with all her friends right now but no, she had to be here, stuck in a freaking hospital. I felt my heart getting fast again.

"Edward," Esme warned me.

I took a couple deep breaths. I felt calm again.

"So when can I see her?" I asked Esme. My voice was full of hope.

"Maybe tomorrow, depending on how you are feeling," she replied.

I smiled. She would wake up tomorrow and I could see her. Would I want to see her? All the cuts and bruises on her. She wouldn't look like the bright, cheery Alice I knew. I thought about it… Yes, I will see her. But what if it turned out like my dream had? What if she didn't wake up? What if the doctors were wrong? What if she… I winced at the word… died? How would I go on? She is really my only friend here, best friend. But the thing was…she wasn't the one in my dream. It was the beautiful girl I always dreamed about. I felt my heart rip apart seeing her. Would it be the same with Alice? I don't know how I would handle that.

"This will make him feel better," I heard a nurse say. I felt a something go into my arm and then I was forced into a dark, sleep.

* * *

_A/n: I know this was a sort chapter but the next Edward POV will be him visiting Alice. Will she be awake? Maybe, maybe not…_

_You guys are so awesome!!! I got so many reviews!! I am so proud! (Whips tear from eye)_

_REVIEW!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Bella POV:

"Are you sure this is necessary Jasper?"

We were driving to my house to tell my parents our news.

"Everything will be fine Bells. I will talk so you won't have to," he gave me a reassuring smile.

I sighed and averted my eyes to the road. What would Renee think? Getting married as a junior. She's going to have a heart attack. Charlie will probably shoot Jasper. And oh God… Emmett. He will probably start cracking sex jokes or something. I wonder if Emmett and Lauren would get married. That would be disgusting having Lauren as a sister, I cringed. We then passed our neighborhood park. I saw a couple making out in the slide. They can at least go in a car or something. That's probably why no kids were there. They would be scarred for life. I rolled my eyes but before I looked away something caught my eyes. The girl on top of the guy had the same bleached blond hair Lauren has. And she had that same purse on the bark next to them. I narrowed my eyes, that guy was defiantly _not _Emmett.

"Stop the car," I stated, anger leaking into my voice. Jasper pulled into a parking spot and gave me a confused look.

"See that couple making out over there?" I pointed towards the slide.

He took his eyes off me and looked at the couple.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking then I'm in!" He smiled at me. He was defiantly not thinking what I was thinking.

"Ugh, no. I'm not thinking of a new place for us to make out," I rolled my eyes, "Look at the chick."

He looked over again and his mouth formed an O.

"Who does that look like?"

I grabbed the door handle.

"Lauren," he answered. I heard the anger in his voice also. He noticed my hand on the door handle.

"What are you going to do? Want me to come?" He asked.

"No, I will be right back." I smiled at him.

I got out of the car and marched over to the couple. I stood there for a second, waiting for them to acknowledge me. Neither of them looked up. They kept sucking each others face off. Okay this is getting nasty. My anger got the best of me so I walked closer and pushed Lauren off the guy so she fell in the bark.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She started to dust the bark off. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh hey Bella, This isn't what-"

"IT LOOKS LIKE. IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY! SO I DIDN'T JUST SEE YOU SUCKING THAT GUYS FUCKING FACE OFF! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LAUREN!" I took a deep breath and lowered my voice a notch, "Emmett couldn't satisfy you? Is that it? You go from one guy to another. I knew you were a slut. I tried telling Emmett that but he didn't believe me. He said you 'love'" I made air quotations, "him to much. I didn't believe that shit for one second. God you're such a whore!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

She sighed and looked down, probably thinking of some evil plan to make me look like the bad guy. When she looked back up there was a smile plastered on her face.

"You're not going to tell Emmett are you?" She asked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I make him _so_ happy and if he knew it would crush him and it would be all your fault." She smiled.

I felt my anger drop a level. She was right. But he still had a right to know. This would break his heart. But he could do so much better.

I had no idea what kind of expression was on my face but it pleased Lauren. She smiled and took the guys hand.

"Come on Danny," she looked straight at me for the last part, "let's go somewhere more _private._"

I glared at her while she grabbed her purse and pulled _Danny_ to her car. She looked over her shoulder and saw me glaring at her. She smiled and kissed Danny on the lips. I let out an angry sigh and marched back over to Jasper. I got in the car and slammed the door.

"Are you going to tell Emmett? What if he doesn't believe you again?" Jasper asked while pulling out and heading to my house.

"I don't know. If I do he will be heart broken, if he believes me, but if I don't…" I trailed off. I shook my head and looked out the window.

"I think he deserves to know. If he doesn't believe you then I can show him the picture on my phone." I looked over at him, my brow furrowed.

"I got a picture of them making out in case he doesn't believe you." He smiled.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and then looked back at Jasper.

"Okay, I will tell him after we tell everyone our news." I decided. Jasper smiled and took my hand.

------------------

"Hey everyone I have an announcement!" I yelled as Jasper and I walked into my house. We took a seat in the couch in the living room. A few minutes later Emmett, Renee and Charlie joined us.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked a little impatiently.

My breath hitched in my throat. Just then it dawned on me what we were telling them. My heart started to race and my palms started to sweat. I gulped loudly and looked up at Jasper. He opened his mouth but Emmett cut him off.

"O God, Bella is pregnant… I didn't think you had it in ya Jasper. Wow I'm impress-"

"No I'm not pregnant you idiot!" I yelled at him then rolled my eyes.

Then my eyes caught on Renee's face. She wasn't looking at my face, she was looking at the shiny rock on my left hand that was clutching Jasper's. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out. She took a deep breath and finally looked in my eyes.

"You're getting married," she whispered.

I heard a gasp from Charlie and a 'right on' from Emmett. I looked at Charlie and his face was slowly turning red. Then he exploded.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ GETTING MARRIED! YOU ARE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL!" He was on his feet now.

"Whoa, calm down dad. We are going to wait till I graduate." I replied as calmly as I could.

It was my mom who yelled this time.

"YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG BELLA!"

"Why don't you wait sis? That's what Lauren and I are doing." Emmett said.

It was my turn to be angry now.

"YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED TO _LAUREN!_ ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?" I was on my feet now.

"Bella…" Jasper warned me. I took a deep breath and sat back down. I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head towards Emmett. Time to break Emmett's heart, I thought to myself.

"Emmett," I sighed. He looked up at me. I looked over at Renee and Charlie and they were talking quietly to each other.

"I need to tell you something," I continued. He saw my pained expression and worry crossed his face.

"'Kay," he replied cautiously.

"While we were driving home I saw L-Lauren and some guy…" I couldn't finish. I looked up at Jasper and he concluded for me.

"We saw Lauren and some guy making out in a slide. And if you don't believe us then I have a picture for proof," Jasper stated.

I looked over to see Emmett's reaction. His face slowly went into a frown, processing what we just said. Then it turned to pain and he put his head in his hands.

"I believe y-you," he chocked on the last word. His body shook with sobs.

"When I saw her I got out and marched over to her. Then I pushed her off the dude and she fell to the ground and landed face first in bark." I half smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

Emmett looked up at me, his eyes red and swollen, gave me a gracious smile then walked up to his room. I felt the tears coming. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. What have I done? I shouldn't have told him. I broke his heart. He could be happy with Lauren but no, I ruined it. I had to rant Lauren out. I should have listened to her. I felt Jasper put his arm around me.

"It's okay. You did the right thing. You had to tell him. He needed to know," Jasper soothed me. I looked up at him and he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up at Renee.

"Okay Bella, so about this marriage thing…" She trailed off, looking at the empty spot where Emmett was and my tear stained cheeks, I gave her a look saying, I will explain later.

"The wedding won't be for a while," Jasper told her, "It's more of a promise ring then anything. I'm going to college soon and I just want everyone to know I'm not available. And same with Bella," he finished confidently.

Charlie and Renee glanced at each other then Charlie nodded.

"Okay but the wedding has to be after at least one semester of college," Charlie stated, looking at me. A small grin crossed my face.

"Thanks dad!" I got up and hugged him, and then I hugged my mom.

Jasper got up and we walked towards my front door. I paused at the stairs, looking up at Emmett's closed door.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked Jasper.

He looked up at the door.

"No, give him some time."

"'Kay."

I gave the door one last glance and walked out the door. Time to tell Jasper's parents.

-----------------------

I kissed my fiancé bye, wow I'm going to have to get used to that, and got ready for bed. Tonight had turned out pretty good, aside from the Lauren thing. Jasper's parents knew it was coming so they weren't surprised. They thought we were a little young but Jasper explained to them the same thing he said to my parents. In the end, they agreed with my parents with the college part. Jasper couldn't be happier.

I pulled my Pjs on and climbed into my bed. I'm going to marry Jasper Hale. Isabella Marie Hale, I could get used to that. I smiled to myself and slipped into unconsciousness.

_I felt my breath hitch in my throat. This was not the Rosalie I knew. My Rosalie, the old one, was happy, kind, caring, open, funny and beautiful. This new one was the opposite. She was shy, nervous, mean, closed to herself, bruised, and self conscious. What happened? I looked up at my angel, his bronze hair messy from running his hand through it. He met my stare and gave me my favorite dazzling smile. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled my closer. We fit together so perfectly. Standing on my other side was Emmett. He was looking straight at Rosalie. He looked like a blind man seeing light for the first time. But behind those eyes was anger. He knew what has been happening to Rosalie and who was doing it, the husky guy with an arm around her shoulder, Jacob. Emmett would make sure that never happen to her again. Emmett would be her protector. Emmett would make her happy. Not Jacob. Not All of a sudden I saw Alice skip around the corner. At least one person was the same as I remembered. Then behind Alice was a very familiar blond. The blond smiled at Alice with pure love and adoration in his eyes. Then his bright blue eyes found mine and they widened. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks. That blond haired blue eyed boy who is in love with my best friend was…Jasper. I started to shake. Everything was moving back and forth. Who was shaking me?_

"Bella?"

I squinted my eyes and found Emmett inches away from my face. He saw my eyes open and removed his hands from around my shoulders. That's where that shaking came from.

"What Emmett?" My voice sounded really raspy from sleeping and slightly irritated.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

His face looked so different. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. He looked so fragile. Not the big tough Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett. What's wrong?" I asked soothingly.

He got off of the floor and climbed under the covers next to me.

"I keep thinking about L-Lauren." His voice broke on the last word. I felt something wet drip on my arm.

"Oh Emmett come here." He leaned down and I wrapped my arms around him. He laid his head on my shoulder and he started to shake with silent sobs.

"It's okay honey. Just let it out. I'm right here. Shhhh." I started to rub circles in his back.

"I'm S-s-sorry," he sobbed.

"It's okay. Get it all out. I'm here." I soothed him.

A few minutes later his eyes were dry and he sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled encouragingly.

"How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. I was going to ask her to marry me. I thought she was the one. She might not have been perfect but I still loved her. What if I don't find anyone like that again? What if no other girl likes me?" He looked down at his hands.

"Emmett, things happen for a reason. Life takes its twists and turns. Good things fall apart so better things can fall together. Lauren wasn't the one. That doesn't mean there is no one out there for you. You will find your love one day and she will make you happy, and you will make her happy. Don't let this get to you." I took one of his giant hands and placed it between my small hands.

"So you think there is someone out there for me?" He asked.

"Of course I do. If you think you love someone and you are going to ask that person to marry you, you need to take a second and see if you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Don't just rush yourself into something if you're not sure about it. I know for a fact that there is a wonderful girl out there waiting for you to sweep her off her feet." I smiled up at him, and he looked down at me with pure love in his eyes.

"You don't know how much that means to me Bella. Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around me again.

"I love you sis." He said into my hair.

"Love you too bro."

He removed his arms from around me and then we scooted down so we were lying on our backs.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" Emmett asked after a second.

"No of course not. Night Em."

"Night Bells."

I sighed and my mind started to wander. Would my dream would start where it left off? That was just too weird. Alice and Jasper? What was wrong with Rose? Who is Jacob? Soon I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_A/n: How did you like it? The next Bella POV I'm going to skip to her graduation. In Edward's POV the time will stay the same until Edward and Alice get together so that won't be long._

_You guys are amazing at reviewing! Keep it up! I already have the next chapter typed up so all you need to do is review!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Edward POV:

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the blinds. I looked around and was reminded I was in a hospital. I couldn't resist the urge to groan.

"You okay honey?" I heard my mom say groggily.

I looked over and found her lying on a hard hospital couch. Next to her was Carlisle sleeping on chair. They both looked very uncomfortable. I felt bad. It was my fault they were in here.

Then I noticed all the 'Get Well Soon' cards, balloons, and stuffed animals. How did those get there? Did people come to visit me? People from school? School. I will have lots of homework to make up and basketball… I will probably be out for the rest of the season. Well at least I have next year. I let that thought drift to the back of my mind.

"Oh, no. Sorry for waking you mom. You know you can go home. You don't have to stay here with me."

"No it's fine," she said while yawning.

"So when do I get to see Alice?" I asked excitedly.

"I will ask right now." Esme slowly got off the coach and walked out of the room.

"Edward?" I looked over at Carlisle. He was now sitting up in the chair.

"Hey dad. Why aren't you at work?" He shouldn't be wasting his time here with me when there were people that needed him.

"You are way more important to me then work, Edward," he stated.

"You don't have to stay here. You and mom both don't have to. I would be fine by myself," I lied. I would actually feel very lonely. But I couldn't be selfish when your dad is a doctor.

He looked into my eyes and didn't believe my lie. He was the only one who could see straight through me.

"No it's fine," he repeated the same thing Esme said earlier.

"But-" I was cut off by Esme walking back into the room.

"She just woke up. You can see her after you eat breakfast," she smiled. But I wanted to see her now!

"But I'm not even-" my growling stomach cut me off. Carlisle and Esme laughed at me while I rolled by eyes.

A female nurse walked in and set a tray on the table next to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me while checking the monitors around me.

"Fine," I lied. My leg was actually throbbing but if I told her that she might not let me see Alice.

"He's lying, get him some pain reliever," Carlisle said while looking at me. I sighed, he saw my lie again.

"Okay, I will be right back," the nurse said while walking towards the door.

I lifted the tray off the table and placed it on my lap. I tore off the plastic wrap and choked down the oatmeal and fruit.

"Okay," I gulped down the last piece of watermelon, "time to see Alice!" I tried to sit up but it hurt my leg. I fell back on the mattress.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" The nurse said, while walking back into the room. She placed a glass of water and pain reliever on the table. I placed the pills on my tongue and gulped it down with water.

"Now I am!" I smiled at the nurse.

She smiled and let out a giggle.

"Do you want a wheel chair or crutches?" She asked.

"Crutches," I answered immediately. I was tired of sitting on my butt. I needed to get up and walk or hop around.

She nodded and walked out of the room. I tried to sit up again. I felt the throbbing on my leg again. The pain reliever obviously hasn't kicked in yet. Carlisle walked over and carefully lifted me up into a sitting position.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

It felt good to sit up. I heard my back pop a little. That made me feel even better. I looked down at my leg and found a huge white cast around my right thigh. I looked on my arms and saw tiny cuts everywhere, probably from the glass. I bet my face had a lot of cuts on it to. I looked over and saw a tear slid down Esme's face. She looked up and saw my alarmed look.

"I didn't think you would make it. The doctors said you were losing so much blood. And your car…" she let out a sob and put her head in her hands. Carlisle came over and put an arm around her.

Why did this have to happen? I have caused her so much pain.

Esme straightened up when the nurse walked in.

"Here are your crutches," the nurse said while placing the crutches against the wall. "Now lets get you up." She came over and moved my legs so they were hanging off the bed. I tried to place my feet on the floor. I succeeded with my left leg but it hurt really bad to bend my right leg.

The nurse noticed my pained look.

"Don't bend that leg, it will hurt." Well thank you caption obvious, I thought to myself. She could have told me that before I tried.

"Thanks," I muttered. She helped me hop out of the bed onto one leg. I stood there for a second and stretched. She handed me my crutches and I placed them under my arm pits.

"Okay, lets go!" I said while hopping towards the door. Carlisle, Esme and the nurse followed me down the hall. I paused and looked at all the doors.

"Wait, what room is she in?" I asked, looking up and down the hall.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." She started to laugh. Soon Esme and Carlisle joined her. She saw my irritated expression and stopped laughing.

"This way." She walked down the opposite way I was heading and stopped a few doors down.

"Here it is," she said while opening the door. I slowly hopped over there. My parents followed slowly.

I looked in and found my little pixie lying on her bed reading a magazine. That's my girl, I thought to myself. I laughed internally and entered.

When I got closer I noticed how bad she really was. She had several little cuts on her face and her head was wrapped in a white cloth. Her left eye was swollen and bruised. Above her eyebrow were about 5 stitches holding together a deep cut. I looked down and found a huge cast, like mine, on her left leg. Her foot was wrapped up in a bandage. Last I looked at her arms holding the magazine. They were painted with yellow and purple bruises and had long cuts on them. Her left wrist was in a cast. Immediately I started to feel guilty. This was my entire fault. She looked up at me and her face lit up. She shouldn't be this happy to see me. Didn't she remember I was the one who was causing all the pain she was feeling right now?

"Hi Edward!" She chirped. She set her magazine down and faced me. I slowly hopped in and looked around.

"My parents are getting something to eat," she stated.

I sighed with relief. We needed to be alone to tell her about how I feel. I felt the nervous butterflies in my stomach. I looked back and saw my parents talking to the nurse in the hall. I hopped to a chair and sat down. I placed my crutches against the wall.

"How are you feeling Alice?" I asked, my voice an octave lower from the nervousness and guilt I felt. She noticed.

"Oh Edward!" She exclaimed, "Please don't tell me you think this is your entire fault!" I looked down at my hands.

"You do!" She sighed, "Edward, this was most defiantly not your fault. It was the drunk truck driver who ran into us. And it's also my fault also. You let me drive you car…" she gasped, I looked up at her, "I wrecked you car! Oh my god Edward! I am so sorry! I will buy you a new one, I promise-"

"Alice," I cut her off, "don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault. It was mine-" This time she cut me off.

"Don't even start Edward. Don't go blaming this on yourself." She stated. Her face looked angry.

"Okay Alice," I sighed. Now that that conversation was over it was time for the one I feared the most. How do I say it? Alice when we almost died from that truck driver I realized that I was in love with you. No that sounded bad. Okay how about I work up to it? Okay I will do that.

"Alice, I have to tell you something…" I started.

"Okay…" she said cautiously, noticing my nervous expression.

I gulped and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm in-"

"Alice!" My mom cut me off while walking in, I knew I should have closed the door. I let out an angry sigh, "It's so good to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

I think I heard Alice let out an angry sigh too.

"I'm fine Esme. Thank you." She smiled at her. When Esme and Carlisle first met Alice they loved her immediately. How could you not love Alice? She was so bubbly and bright and smart and caring and beautiful and sweet and…

"Have you seen my parents yet this morning?" Alice asked Esme. I think she was just trying to get us alone again. I smiled to myself.

"N-" Esme was cut off by a nurse. So much for the alone time.

"Okay everyone needs to leave this room," the nurse said to Esme and me, then she looked Alice, "Time for your check up."

Alice groaned and waved to me. I grabbed my crutches from the door and hopped up. I looked back and smiled at her. I hopped down the hall and back into my room. I slipped into my room and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and let out another angry sigh. I felt like hitting someone or something. When would Alice and I be alone again?

Esme came in and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Is something bothering you sweetie?" She asked gently and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at my hands. I guess I could tell Esme. She _was_ my mom.

"I-" She cut me off.

"You love her," she stated. I jerked my head up.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I'm a mom honey. I know these things. Plus you are my son and I know you to well," she said. I cracked a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"It is for a mom. But Alice has no clue because she loves you to."

I started to laugh but it was cut short. Did I hear her right?

"She l-loves me?"

"Of course she does. Her parents and your dad and I were all talking about it a few days ago."

I smiled so big it would put the honey comb commercial to shame.

"I-she-love?" I choked out.

I couldn't think straight. Alice_ loves_ me? She is in love with _me_? How could she love someone like _me_? I'm just your average high schooler. She was beautiful. So unique and loving and…_me_? She loves me? Wow.

"Are you going to tell her?" Esme asked. Well I was until you came in and ruined it all.

"Yes. I wanted to tell her today but… her phone rang," I finished quickly. I didn't want my mom feeling bad that she ruined the moment for us. She seemed to believe it.

"Well that's too bad. Do it soon, before it is too late." She leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks mom." I decided to change the subject. "Where's dad?"

"He went to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I told him we needed some mother-son time," she smiled. I let out a chuckle.

Right on cue my dad walked in.

"I've got pancakes!" Carlisle sang while setting a tray of food on the table.

Esme and I laughed and soon Carlisle joined us.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I spent a lot of quality time with my parents. After Alice was done with her check up we all went back into her room and played games and chatted. I tried several times to get everyone to go get lunch or go to the bathroom or something. It never worked.

We were told by the doctor we were free to leave tomorrow. Everyone was excited. I didn't see why I couldn't go home now. I was fine. But I didn't complain. I just wanted to be where Alice was. Even if it is a hospital.

After dinner the nurse told me I had to go back to my room. I said good night to Alice and my parents and I went back.

"Seriously you guys can go home to sleep. There is no point staying here. I will be sleeping the whole time," I tried to convince them again.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No it's fine Edward. We feel better when we stay here. Just in case something happens or the doctor needs us or something," Esme explained to me.

"But what about you dad? I don't want you missing all these days off work."

"I told them what happened and they told me to come back when you get better, so don't worry about it."  
I sighed and let it drop.

That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Alice. I wanted to tell her. I had to. But when would we be alone? I guess I could wait but I didn't want to. I wanted to tell her now. My parents are sleeping and hers are too. But I bet she was sleeping. But maybe she wasn't. If she is the Alice I know then she would still be up reading a magazine or something. That was enough to convince me. I silently slid out of my bed and hopped over to my crutches. I slid them under my arm pits and sneaked down the halls. I wonder what would happen if a nurse or a doctor saw me?

I quietly opened the door and slid in. I looked over and saw Alice's parents dead out. That was a plus. I looked over and there was Alice, reading a fashion magazine. I couldn't help myself, I started to chuckle. She jerked her head up and gasped. Then, like before, her face lit up.

"Edward," she sighed.

I hopped over to the side of her bed and sat in a chair.

"Hi Alice," I whispered. I looked over at her parents, they didn't move.

"What are you doing here? If the doctors caught you then you would get in trouble," she whispered back.

"I-I," I gulped, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." I looked up at her face and saw her blushing. I've never seen that before.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either," she said shyly. Man this is a new kind of Alice. It's kind of weird. Alice shy? I thought I would never see the day.

I smiled at her.

"There is a reason why I came here Alice." I felt the butterflies again.

I didn't wait for her to answer.

"Alice, when I first saw you in American Eagle that day, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And when we became friends it was like a dream come true. Then we got closer and closer and I thought what I felt was just a strong friendship but I was wrong. When we were sitting in that my car a couple weeks ago and I saw you lying there, dying, helpless, a finally realized the feeling I felt. It was love," I took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you Alice Mcarthy." I finished.

I can't even describe what I felt right this second. This was the most important moment in my life so far. I had no idea what she would say. My mom says she loves me but she could be wrong. Maybe she isn't ready for a relationship right now. Maybe she wanted to stay friends. I had no idea what to expect.

She sat there stunned for a second then jumped on me. I thought that would of hurt her and she would of laid back down but she didn't. Her lips attacked mine. They were furious at first then they went gentle and loving. I stood up on one leg and leaned down over her so she was on her back again. I didn't want her to feel pain. I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip, dying to enter. I gladly opened my mouth and she explored. I smiled against here lips. Too soon I had I to pull away for some much needed air. I laid my head against her forehead. Both of us trying to catch our breath. We both had smiles plastered on our faces.

"I'm I love with you to Edward Cullen," she whispered back to me.

That sentence made my heart whole. I thought I was going to explode at how happy I was. I leaned down for one more kiss until we heard applause from behind us.

I whipped around and saw my parents, Alice's parents, and about 4 nurses and 2 doctors watching us.

"About time!" My parents and Alice's parents said at the same time. Everyone laughed except Alice and me. We were in shock. We just made out in front of our parents and nurses and doctors. Talk about embarrassing…

"We had a bet to see if you would sneak out tonight or wait till the morning," Alice's dad explained.

"And you owe me 20 bucks," Carlisle joked.

This time we all laughed.

"How did you know I was in here?" I managed to choke out.

"Crutches aren't very quiet son," Carlisle laughed. Well I thought I was being quiet.

I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Well, we will give you guys some alone time since Edward's tries this afternoon didn't work," Alice's mom giggled.

All the parents laughed.

Wow. They knew I was trying to get them out? Well they knew we loved each other. Nothing should surprise me now.

They all walked back to my room, still laughing.

I turned back to Alice, her face pink.

"Well that was embarrassing," I stated, while sitting down again.

Alice let out a giggle.

"Yeah it was," she replied.

I smiled at her and placed a loving kiss on her lips. She threw her hands around my neck and pulled me on her bed. I gasped into her mouth and slid next to her. I was surprised this tiny bed could fit both of us on it. I pulled away again and she giggled. She laid her head on my chest.

"I love you Edward." My heart swelled at those four words.

"I love you to Alice." I replied and leaned down for one more kiss.

* * *

_A/n: How was it????_

_REVIEW!!!!_

_I type faster!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Bella POV

-2 months later-

"Jordan Sanger," principal Sisson stated clearly through the microphone.

Jordan got up swiftly from the seat next to me and got his diploma.

"Isabella Swan."

I heard my friends and family yell my name and scream loudly. Of course, I could hear Emmett and Jasper the best. I smiled to myself and stood up. 'I'm not going to trip' I thought repeatedly to myself. Slowly I walked up the stairs and across the stage.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Hurt said to me while handing me my diploma. I smiled at her and walked the rest of the way down the stage. I slowly went down the stairs but tripped on the last step. Before my face hit the floor, I felt to arms wrap around my waist and steadied me. I felt my face turn bright red. I turned around to look at my savior. At first he was the godlike guy from my dreams, his bronze hair sticking up everywhere and his bright green eyes bearing into mine. The place where his hands still were felt like I stuck a paper clip into an outlet, I felt an electric current run all through my body. I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest. I felt the sides of my mouth go up and a bright smile formed on my face. But then I blinked and that beautiful boy was gone and was replaced with Andrew Sweeny from my math class. I felt my smile disappeared.

"Thanks," I mumbled and picked up my diploma from the floor. I walked back to my seat and sat with the other graduated students.

"Nice trip Bells," Emmett laughed at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him but I felt my face heat up, again.

Graduation was over and all the parents were making there way to congratulate their new graduates.

"Congratulations Bells," Charlie said while hugging me, "and Emmett no teasing your sister on her graduation day."

I thought I saw Charlie try and hide back a smile. Oh so my own father thought me falling and totally embarrassing myself in front of the entire senior class was funny. Way to be supportive there _dad._ I saw Renee come up to me, hopefully she wouldn't make fun of me.

"Hey my little graduate! Congratulations!" She cooed at me.

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I saw that little fall Bella," she whispered in my ear, "and the way you looked at that guy… first your face looked all lovey dovey then the next second you looked pissed."

She shook her head and let me go.

I opened my mouth to explain to her but then I felt to arms wrap around my waist.

"Congratulations," Jasper whispered in my ear. I felt goose bumps travel down my body.

I turned around and pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"Bella!"

I turned back around and saw Angela running towards me. Jasper reluctantly let me go and walked over to Emmett. I ran to her and hugged her with all my might.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ang!" I said to her.

She pulled away but that ring on my left hand got caught on her robe.

This was my first time wearing my engagement ring in public, it was my way of telling people I was getting married.

"What's this?" She asked my skeptically.

She untangled my ring from her rode and her eyes went wide.

"You're getting married!" She yelled. She held out my hand out in front of her and examined my ring.

I nodded at her while I felt my cheeks burn.

"Why don't I know about this?" She flipped my hand around so she could see it at every angle.

"Well I didn't really want anyone to know yet. It's kinda weird, being engaged in high school. Everyone would of thought I was pregnant or something."

She looked up at me.

"You aren't are you?" She asked cautiously.

"No! Does it look like it?" I waved my free hand in front of myself.

"Well you don't start showing till like-"

"I'm not pregnant Angela!" I yelled at her.

The people around us turned there heads and looked at me.

We both busted into laughter and everyone went back to their own conversations.

"So when's the wedding?" Ang asked after we both got our breathing back to normal.

"We were thinking in January some time, I promised my parents I had to finish at least one semester of college," I explained.

"And don't worry you get to help," I added.

She looked in my eyes for a second then she screamed excitedly.

"You are so awesome Bella!" She threw her arms around me again.

"Wait," she let go of me, "what about college? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm leaving in a couple of days but we have Christmas vacation so I can just come back down and stay with you!"

"But where are you going?"

I saw her face drop a little.

"Florida," she whispered.

"Florida! That's so far!" I would miss her so much.

"I know but I will visit whenever I can and we can email and text and you know… technology."

"Okay, well I guess I won't see you until January then, in 8 months." I stated sadly.

"Ang?"

She looked around and spotted her boyfriend, Ben, looking for her.

"I have to go, I will email and call you Bella!" We hugged one last time.

"Bye Ang."

"Bye." She smiled at me one last time and walked to where Ben was.

"Ready to go Bella?" I heard Charlie ask me.

I turned around.

"Yup, let's go." I walked over to where Jasper was talking to Emmett and took his hand.

"Oh I'm not going with you guys but I will take you out later tonight," Jasper said to me.

"Okay, call me."

"Always," he smiled and kissed me.

I waved to him and followed my family to the car. I got in the back with Emmett. He was looking out the window at something. I followed his stare and frowned when I found out what he was looking at. He was watching Lauren and her new boyfriend, Danny, make out on his car. He was taking the break up thing pretty bad. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked over at me and smiled.

A few minutes later we arrived at a fancy restaurant, I slipped my ugly robe off and got out of the car. We were seated in a booth and looked at our menus. A waitress came and took our drinks. Before she left she gave Emmett a wink and shook her butt to much while she walked away.

"Hey Em, I think you have an admirer," I laughed at him.

"Oh you wanna be funny, I will show you funny," he smiled.

I shouldn't have said anything. Whenever we came to a fancy restaurant with Emmett we either got kicked out for being to loud or Emmett breaks some fancy dish or something.

When the waitress came back she set our drinks on the table but before she could go back to the kitchen Emmett thought he should strike up a conversation. I looked at her name tag and saw her name was Kerry. She had bleached blond hair and green eyes. She wore a tight white shirt and black pants with a back apron over it, matched with that she wore black high heels.

"So… how do you like this job?" Emmett asked Kerry.

She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Umm it's really fun," she answered.

Emmett nodded to himself.

"Do you get a lot of _tips_?" Emmett asked, flirtatiously. She didn't see the double meaning in his sentence. I heard Renee choke on her water.

"Yeah, I do actually," she answered confidently. I stifled back a giggle.

"Hmm nice to know," Emmett replied.

"What do you do?" Kerry asked him. Man she must feel pretty confident.

Emmett thought a second then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I sell naked pictures of myself on eBay," he answered, totally serious.

Charlie and Renee both gasped and I just started at him.

"Ummm… okay," she replied. She couldn't figure out if he was joking or serious.

He raised her eyebrows to her and she walked off.

Charlie, Renee and I just stared at him then looked at the place where Kerry was just standing. Then I started to crack up.

"You s-should of se-seen the l-look on her f-face!" I gasped. Soon Charlie and Renee joined me.

When the food came she quickly passed it out and left. We all laughed and dug into our food.

"So how about desert?" Emmett asked once we were all finished.

"There is a great pie place right down the street," Charlie added.

We all looked at Renee and she looked at me.

"It's up to Bella, it's her night."

"Let's go!" I decided instantly.

We got the check and Charlie paid for it then started to chuckle.

"What is it dad?" I asked him.

"I didn't know she had it in her... She left her number." He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Emmett. Emmett shook his head and laughed.

"I could prank call her," Emmett said to himself.

"No that's mean, she is probably a really nice girl," I said, trying to defend her.

"Fine," Emmett sighed and threw the paper on the floor. I rolled my eyes and we walked down to the pie place.

Whenever we passed by a girl Emmett would throw them a flirtatious glance. They would smile back at him. Man, I didn't know what has gotten into that boy. Then I thought back to the car ride when he saw Lauren making out with her boyfriend. Maybe he was finally getting over her or he was trying to show Lauren he could get a new girlfriend just as fast as she could, well a boyfriend for her.

We were seated at a table this time and each got a menu with all the pie flavors on it.

"Hi I'm Chester and I will be your waiter tonight," I looked up and saw our waiter. Something about his voice was a little off. And the way her stood and the way her dressed.

Chester looked over at Emmett drinking his water and his eyes went wide.

"What can I get for you?" He asked Emmett.

Emmett looked over at him and choked on his water.

"Ummm… I'll have the chocolate cream," Emmett answered quickly.

I started to laugh, I couldn't help it. First he flirts with our waitress then we come to get pie and he gets flirted with, except it was a guy!

Everyone looked over at me. I don't think my parents understood yet and Emmett didn't want to be mean.

"I want banana!" I said after raising my hand in the air. I felt like I was in middle school again.

Chester didn't look away from Emmett while Charlie and Renee ordered coconut cream.

"I will be right back with that," Chester whispered to Emmett, he smiled at Emmett and walked towards the counter.

I looked at Emmett. He had a terrified look on his face.

"We're going home," Emmett stated and started to get up.

"Hey wait a second, lets eat the pie first," I replied. I wanted some pie!

"You don't have a freaking gay guy flirting with you!" He whispered angrily.

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh is the big bad Emmett scared of a guy," I cooed at him. I lifted my hand to my cheek and traced a pretend tear falling down my face.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and sat back down.

"Fine," he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled as I watched Chester come back with our pie.

"Here you go," he placed the pie in front of Emmett and brushed his arm against Emmett 'accidently'.

He handed me my pie then Charlie's his and Renee's hers.

"Just call me if you need anything else," he smiled then walked off.

We all looked at each other and ate our pie in silence.

Once we were all down Chester came back with our check and we quickly paid for it. Of course, he left Emmett a little surprise with the check. Emmett gladly threw that piece of paper away.

We road back home singing to the radio, it was a pretty funny sight to see. Emmett would use his cell phone as a microphone and sing while I make an air guitar and pretended to play. Charlie pretended to play the drums while Renee was the back-up singer.

Once we got home I called Jasper and I walked over to his house. I walked right in, which is what I always did since I pretty much lived here, and sat in the living room. Jasper soon joined me.

"My parents went out tonight so we have the whole house to ourselves," he told me while sitting down.

"What should we do then?" I asked.

"We can watch some movies or something."

I thought for a second.

"Let's make a cake," I said excitedly and clapped my hands together.

"Didn't you just eat pie?" I made sure to tell Jasper all about Emmett's little friend at the pie place. He laughed for about five minutes.

"Well we don't have to eat it, we can just make it for your mom," I answered.

"Okay," he sighed while getting up. He helped me off the couch and we went into the kitchen.

He got out a chocolate cake recipe and started to get all the ingredients out.

"Okay, 3 cups flour," I whispered to myself while scooping the flour into the bowl.

Soon I had the chocolate batter in the bowl and started stirring it. Jasper sat back and watched me the whole time. But when I was almost down stirring he came up and wrapped his arms around me. I jumped and the batter went right into his face. I turned around and cracked a smile. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at me. I started to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe," I said in a little voice.

"Then you better run," he said.

I screamed and ran back to the living room. I tripped on a rug and landed on the couch. Jasper landed on top of me. He both laughed and he kissed me.

"Ohh chocolaty." I leaned up and licked his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed me again, this time longer. I felt the chocolate getting smeared all over my face but I didn't care. He placed one more kiss on my lips and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

I lifted my finger up and wiped some of the chocolate from his face and put the finger in my mouth.

"I love you and your tasty face too." I smiled. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry I took so long to update but I got all the chapters typed up so all you have to do is review!!_

_REVIEW!!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Edward POV:

-1 year later-

"Do you think Rosalie would like this?" Alice asked me.

I looked down at the black and white Gucci bag she was holding.

"Rosalie likes purses?" I asked. She didn't really seem like the type.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well duh! All girls like purses!"

I let out a chuckle and she rolled her eyes.

"Does she already have a black and white purse? Maybe I should get the pink one. But does she have any…" She was talking to herself now.

I shook my head and looked around the store. We were in some Gucci store. I was the only guy in the store. You don't even know how gay I felt. Alice dragged me to the mall to go Christmas shopping and we have been here all day. I already bought all the presents I needed, except one for her. She only needed one for Rosalie.

"Okay, I'm just going to get it and save the receipt," Alice decided.

She started to walk towards the counter but I grabbed her wrist.

"Alice, I'm not sure if Rosalie would like that. I have never seen her carry around a purse," I stated.

Her face dropped a little, processing my words.

"Well she used to," she sighed.

"Used to?"

She set the purse on a random shelf and sat down on a bench inside the store. I sat down next to her.

"Before she started to date Jacob," she shuddered at his name, "she used to be so different. She was so happy and fun. We used to go shopping all the time and we would try and pick up guys," she smiled at the memory, "she was my best friend. But now she is never home and never talks to me anymore. We are all so worried about her but whenever we asked her what was going on she said nothing. We think it has something to do with Jacob. It has to be. I have no idea what is with the extra large sweatshirts and baggy sweatpants she always wears. I think she is trying to hide something from us. I thought at first she was pregnant but she never got any bigger. If anything she got smaller. It's unhealthy," she sighed again, staring at her hands.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked gently.

She thought for a second then answered me.

"Like 3 months."

I felt so bad for her. What was with this Jacob guy? And why was everyone so afraid of him! Soon my sorrow turned into anger. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked while standing up too. I heard the panic in her voice.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Jacob," I told her.

"No!" She grabbed my arm. "You can't. Rosalie said not to worry about her. And you might get hurt and Rose would be so mad."

I didn't budge.

"Please?" She begged, giving me her famous pout.

"Fine," I sighed.

She smiled at her easy victory.

"So then what are you going to get her?" I asked.

She looked around the store and her eyes rested on the black and white bag sitting on the wrong shelf. She walked over to it.

"This," She stated, picking up the bag she had before.

"Okay," I warned.

She walked up to the cashier and paid for it.

"Okay, now I have to find something for you," she said while walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

We walked out of the store and down the busy halls.

"Alice, for the fifth time you don't have to get me anything!"

She looked up at me.

"But then you would buy me a really expensive gift then I would feel really bad," she pouted.

"Fine, but nothing too expensive."

"Yay!"

I rolled my eyes.

We passed a jewelry store then. I saw a man, about my age, trying to pick out a ring. I bet it was an engagement ring. Engagement ring! I could ask Alice to marry me on Christmas. We have been dating for a year now and I was graduating soon. But would she want to marry me?

She saw where I was looking.

"Ooo jewelry, let's go look." I chuckled at her.

We walked into the store. She let go of my hand and went over to the necklaces. I walked over to the rings.

"Can I help you with anything sir?"

I looked up and saw a man, about in his forties, looking at me. I glanced over at Alice and saw her trying on some necklaces.

"Are these the only rings you have…" I looked at his name tag, "John?"

John looked over at Alice and smiled.

"Are you looking for engagement rings?" He guessed.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Here are some right here," he gestured to the place where I was looking, "and there are some more over here."

He walked to the other side of the store. I followed him and looked over all the rings. There were some with small diamonds and big ones and pearls. I was about to give up until I saw the perfect one. It had one big diamond in the middle, a smaller one on each side and tiny ones going around the rest of the ring.

"How much for that one?" I asked, pointing to it.

"2,000," he stated.

"Dollars?" I choked out.

"Yes sir."

I looked down at the ring again. How could I afford that? How much did I have in my saving account? I will have to ask Esme when I get home. If I didn't have enough I could get a job or something.

"Okay, I need to go talk to my mom first. Can you like hold it for me or something?" I asked.

"Yes, I can put a name on. Do you know the size?"

"Umm… no."

He looked over at Alice again.

"I have an idea." John walked over to the lady helping Alice and whispered something in her ear. She looked over at me and nodded. Then he walked back.

"Chelsea will find out right now."

I looked over to Alice. Chelsea asked her something and she nodded. They walked over to a different counter and Alice looked down and pointed to something. Chelsea nodded and pulled something small out and placed it on the counter. Alice picked it up and put it on her finger. She said something and Chelsea pulled out another ring. This time Alice put it on and nodded. Chelsea looked at Alice and saw she was looking down at all the other rings. Chelsea held up 5 fingers to us. John nodded and pulled a little box out from under the counter.

"She wears a size 5. Are you sure you want this ring?" He asked.

I looked down at the box.

"Yes."

"Okay, we will hold this for you. Can I have a name?" He took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Edward Cullen."

He wrote my name on the paper and taped it on the box.

"Edward?" I heard Alice ask.

I turned around and saw her back to me.

"Thank you, see you soon," I whispered to John. He smiled at me.

I walked up to Alice and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did you find anything you liked?"

She jumped a little and turned around in my arms.

"Not really," she frowned.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I will find you something perfect," I promised her, even though I already had.

"Okay," she smiled.

I let go of her except a hand and walked out of the store.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Let's go back to my house and watch some movies."

"Okay," I agreed instantly.

We walked out of the mall and to her Lexus. I opened the driver side door for her.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked, swinging the keys around her finger.

"Really?"

"Yup."

I grabbed the keys and kissed her.

"Thank you!"

She smiled and walked to the passenger side. I got in and turned the car on. After our car accident last year I never bought a new car. I couldn't afford a new one. Alice just always let me use her car. Not that I minded. I backed out of the parking lot and made my way down the road.

"Edward what's the speed limit?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. We always went through this whenever I drove her car.

"45," I answered.

"And what are you going?" She raised her eyebrows.

I looked at the speed meter.

"60."

"So what do you need to do?"

"Slow down," I frowned. I slowed the car to 50.

"There we go," she smiled.

She reached over and turned the radio on. She searched through the channels and finally found one she liked. She started to sing to herself. I reached over and grabbed one of her hands. She smiled at me.

Once we got to Alice's house, we went inside and up to her room. I walked over to her bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of my pajama pants. When we first started dating, she gave up one of her drawers so I could keep some clothes over here.

I walked into her bathroom and pulled them on, then met her in the living room. She changed into a pair of her Victoria Secret pajama pants and one of my sweatshirts.

"Have I told you how much I love when you wear my clothes?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Maybe once or twice."

She leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her. Too soon, I pulled away for some much needed air. She frowned.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I inquired.

"How about…" she looked over at all her DVDs, "John Tucker Must Die?"

"Not a chick flick!" I said, while shaking my head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please," I looked down at her and regretted it. She had her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes were wide.

"Please?" She asked again.

"Alice, you can't use your puppy dog pout on me," I whined, looking away from her pouting face.

"Is that a yes?"

"Alice," I whined again.

"Yay!" She got up and skipped over to her DVDs and pulled out a movie. She took it out of the case and put it into the DVD player. Once it started playing she came back to the couch and climbed into my arms. I put my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. Then the movie started.

--------------------

"Is she asleep?" I looked over to wear Alice's parents were standing in the doorway.

"I think so," I whispered, "I will go put her in her bed and go home."

"Edward you might as well stay. It's late and she is already asleep so you guys can't do anything," Alice's dad told me.

"Thanks sir," I said, while standing up with Alice in my arms. She was clutching my shirt.

I walked up the stairs and into Alice's room. I walked over to her bed and laid us down on the bed. She curled into my chest. I smiled and looked down at her.

"I will make you mine soon," I said into the dark and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

_A/n: Man this sounds just wrong. Alice and Edward. Oh well. Bella is coming soon so don't worry._

_REVIEW!!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Bella POV:

"_Bella remember that one time in second grade when you asked our teacher what sex was?" Alice laughed at me. My cheeks started to heat up._

"_You never told me that, love." _

_I looked up at smiled at my bronze haired boyfriend._

"_It never came up," I replied. He chuckled; it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard._

"_Okay, your turn Jasper," Alice said while looking lovingly at Jasper. _

_Alice and Jasper was sitting across from us on the couch, Alice on Jasper's lap. Emmett and Rosalie were next to them, Emmett had an arm around Rosalie and she had her head on his chest. _

"_Okay, in fifth grade my friend and I were in band and he said the word pudding and I wet my pants. So the rest of the day I walked around with pee in my pants and I had to go to track after school," Jasper said, we all busted into laughter._

"_Okay, it's not that funny," Jasper said after 5 minutes had passed with us laughing. _

_We calmed down a little._

"_Your turn Emmett," I smirked at him._

"_Why don't you just tell them Bella? I already know what is going through your head," Emmett replied._

_I laughed and told everyone about the night after my graduation. The flirting with our waitress and the gay guy who worked at the pie place._

_Jasper had already heard the story so he didn't laugh as hard as the others. Rosalie was almost on the floor, Emmett had to hold her up._

"_Okay it's Edw-"_

I felt something press onto my cheek, then my throat and last my lips. I opened my eyes and found Jasper hovering over me.

"What were you dreaming about Bella? I have never seen someone so happy while they were sleeping," he laughed.

"I was dreaming about you and Emmett and some old friends from Arizona telling funny stories," I answered. I forgot to mention he was dating Alice and I was dating... someone whose name starts with an E, D and W. I noticed how whenever I had a dream we were never together. He was always with Alice.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, hey did you pee your pants in the 5th grade?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

His eyes went wide and his face turned pink.

"How did you know that?" He asked. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"In my dream," I answered while tapping my head.

He smiled and got off his bed. We must have fallen asleep here last night.

"Do my parents know I'm over here?" I asked, while stretching my arms above my head.

"Yeah, I called them."

"And they were okay with it?" I couldn't see my parents agreeing to that.

"They said to consider it as a graduation present," he smiled, then he added, "now let's go get some breakfast."

I got off his bed and took his hand. We walked down to the empty kitchen.

"Is your mom at work?" I asked while sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, it's always busy around Christmas time," he replied, while looking in his pantry.

Since I got all my credits, I was one of the lucky seniors who got to graduate early.

"Speaking of Christmas," Jasper added, "I'm going to give you an early present today."

"But Christmas is only five days away," I told him.

"I know, but," he thought for a second, "you just have to see it."

"Well…what is it?" I inquired.

"It's a surprise," he smirked.

"Jasper, you know I hate surprises," I whined.

He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

I crossed my arms over my chest and formed my lips into a straight line.

"Oh please don't tell me you are going to give me the silent treatment," Jasper groaned.

I stared at the purple vase on the table.

He walked over and kissed my lips. I didn't budge.

"How about I make strawberry waffles?" He lifted an eyebrow, smirking. He knew that was my weakness.

"Okay, fine," I sighed. I jumped up and kissed him.

He smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I followed him and hopped up on the counter.

Jasper got all the ingredients out of the pantry and refrigerator and started to make the batter. I watched him concentrate on getting everything perfect. He poured the batter into the waffle maker and waited a couple minutes. When the minutes were up he plopped the waffle on a plate and poured a strawberry mixture over it.

"Here you go," he said while handing me the plate.

"Thank you," I replied while kissing him on cheek.

I hopped off the counter and sat at the table. I picked up my fork and dug in.

"This is delicious!" I said while stuffing another bite in my mouth.

"Thanks," he laughed.

When I finished a couple more waffles, I did the dishes for him while he ate. When I was done with that I walked back over to the table and sat down.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Remember, Christmas present?" He said, while tapping his head.

I groaned. "Nothing to expensive right?" I hated when he spent money on me.

"Yeah, so how about you go home and shower and what not and then come back over then we can leave?"

"Okay," I sighed while standing up.

I leaned down and kissed him. I tasted strawberry.

"I will be back in an hour," I said while walking towards the door.

"Okay, love you," he yelled from the table.

"Love you too," I answered while closing the door.

I jogged over to my house but slipped on some ice and landed in the snow.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

I slowly got up and dusted the snow off my now wet backside. Then walked the rest of the way to my house and entered my warm house.

"Hey Bells," Emmett greeted me.

"Hey Em," I replied while running up the stairs.

When I reached my bathroom I turned on my shower, slipped out of my clothes and hopped in. The hot water warmed me right up. When I was finished I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and walked down to my room. I picked out a purple shirt and some light wash jeans. After putting it on I blow dried my hair and let it fall down over my shoulders. I applied some light make up and went back down stairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I said while sitting down on the couch. A Yankee's game was on.

"Hey Bells," Charlie replied.

"Are you heading somewhere?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, Jasper is giving me an early Christmas present," I told her.

She and Charlie exchanged a knowing glance and smiled.

"What do you know?" I asked skeptically. They looked at each other again.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Charlie answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well I'll be back soon." I got up and retrieved my big white coat from the hall closet. I opened the front door and closed it and then walked over to Jasper's house.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked once he opened the door.

"Yup," I replied while grabbing his hand. He closed his door and we made our way to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him. He had a nervous expression on his face, which instantly sent butterflies to my stomach.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bella," he began slowly. "I need you to put this on." He held up a black blindfold.

"No!" I screeched immediately. He was not blindfolding me!

"Please Bella," he said. He looked into my eyes with his smoldering blue ones. His lower lip jutted out into a slight pout. Don't fall for it! I yelled in my head.

"It will ruin the surprise if you don't." His voice was so sad and pleading. I cursed myself for being so weak.

"Fine," I muttered angrily. He grinned, all traces of sadness gone. He slid the blindfold over my eyes, tying it tight, so I couldn't see anything. I bit my lip nervously.

"Okay, here we go," Jasper said excitedly. He turned the car on and pulled away. He turned the radio on.

"So will you at least give me a hint to where we are going?" I asked.

"No," he answered instantly.

"Why?"

"It will ruin the surprise."

"Humph." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please?" I tried again.

"No."

"Jasper," I said seriously.

"Bella," he said, his tone matching mine.

"Please?" I tried once again.

"You didn't have to blind fold me. I am capable of closing my eyes," I stated.

"I didn't want you peeking."

"Are we almost there?" I asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yes, we just arrived."

"I can't walk with a blindfold," I reminded him, hoping he would let me take it off. He knows what a klutz I am.

"I'll help you," he said. He must have seen me open my mouth to protest because he quickly added, "Or I can carry you if you prefer."

I knew he couldn't do it. I was a good hundred and ten pounds. So I decided to challenge him.

"Fine. I want you to carry me," I announced. I smiled, sure that I had beaten him.

"Really?" he asked. He didn't sound worried or unsure, he just sounded amused and surprised.

"Yup," I replied.

I heard him climb out of the car and slam the door.

"Jasper?" I asked tentatively.

Then suddenly my door was opening and two warm arms were scooping me up bridal style. I let out a squeal of surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself against him.

"I was just kidding! You don't have to carry me!" I shrieked.

"I know, but I want to," he answered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

I heard a door open and the sound of Jasper's feet on tile. Then I heard some kind of bell ring and a door slid open. The doors closed and the thing started to move upwards.

"Why are we in an elevator?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions Bella." I heard the smile in his voice.

I sighed and listened for any familiar sounds. The bell rang again and Jasper stepped out of the elevator. He walked a little ways and then set me down only taking my hand. I heard keys move around and a door open.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now Bells."

I slowly took it off and opened my eyes. I was standing in the doorway of a furnished apartment. To the left were two yellow couches and a black coffee table in front of them. To the right was a kitchen. It had black marble countertops and wood cabinets. Next to the kitchen was a black table and four matching tables. And next to that was a door that lead out to what I guessed was a balcony. I took a step in and saw a hall. I walked down it and into the master bedroom. There was a huge master bed with a black comforter and

black dressers to match it _(A/n: Picture of apartment on profile). _

"So how do you like it?" Jasper asked nervously.

"I-I love it! It's beautiful. Is it ours?" I asked still looking around the room.

"Yup. Since we are getting married I thought we would need an apart-"

I cut him off by jumping on him and kissing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us backwards and fell back on our bed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said breathlessly.

"How could I not? It's beautiful!"

"There is also a guest bedroom and a bathroom and a master bathroom for us," he said proudly.

"Did you decorate this all by yourself?"

"No, my mom actually did."

"Your mom did! She did a wonderful job!" I said while looking around the room again.

"She will be glad that you like it. Now want to go see the rest of it?"

"Yes!" I answered immediately.

We got up and he took my hand and led me to the master bathroom. There was a huge black bathtub and matching sinks. On the other side were two walk in closets.

"Wow," I breathed.

"All we need to do is move all our stuff in here."

I nodded and looked around again. He led me out the bathroom, through our bedroom and into the guest bedroom. It had a queen sized bed and a dresser. Connected to it was a small bathroom.

"Why do we need a guest bedroom?" I asked.

"Emmett said he might want to sleep over some nights," he answered.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you want some lunch? My mom stocked us with loads of food," Jasper asked, looking down at me.

"Sure, that sounds great. Do I need to pay her back for anything?" I felt so bad. She was buying us all this stuff and I haven't got her anything.

"No no no. The apartment was my present to you and decorating it and stocking it with food was my moms present to us," Jasper reinsured me.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Let's go make our first meal in our new apartment!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Yay!" I grabbed his hand and we made our way tot our new kitchen.

* * *

_A/n: We are getting closer and closer to the wedding and that means closer and closer to Edward!!!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: 

Edward POV:

"Hey mom," I said while walking into my kitchen. I smelt chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

"Hey honey, how was Alice's house?" She asked. She had flour all over her apron she got from Carlisle for Christmas last year. My mother and her cooking, I rolled my eyes internally.

"Good, we had a lot of fun," I replied. I hopped up on a stool next to her.

"Well that's good," she smiled.

She studied my face for a second. "Is there something on your mind Edward?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Well… when Alice and I went to the mall yesterday, we pasted by this jewelry store and I found a really pretty ring for her."

"What kind of ring?" She asked.

"An engagement ring," I whispered.

I heard her gasp and she took my hand.

"Oh, Edward, are you going to ask Alice to marry you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I was thinking it could be her Christmas present."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! I'm so happy for you two!" She wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and put my arms around her. She pulled back and looked at me.

"How are you going to get the money?" She asked.

"Do you know how much money I have in my savings account?"

She thought for a second. "Last time I checked you had about 1800 in there," she said.

I groaned, "I only need 200 more dollars!"

"Your dad and I can help you Edward," Esme smiled.

"You would do that?"

"Of course! We would love to help," she answered.

"Oh thank you mom!" I wrapped my arms around her again.

"No problem sweetie. Did you tell them to hold the ring for you?"

"Yes. It's ready to go," I said proudly.

"When are you going to pick it up?'

"Whenever I get the money."

"Do you want me to get your money now so you can go pick it up? Christmas Eve _is _tomorrow."

"Sure, that would be great," I said.

She got up from the stool and jogged up the stairs. She returned a couple minutes later with two 100 dollar bill in her hand.

"Here is 200 dollars so now we can go to the bank and then the mall," she said a little breathlessly.

"Okay, thanks mom. Let's go to the bank!"

We walked to the garage and got into her car. We drove to the bank in comfortable silence and got the money I needed, after we headed towards the mall.

"Is dad working?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it's always so busy during the Christmas season," she sighed. We both hated it when Carlisle worked, we barley ever saw him.

We were both silent for a couple more minutes. This time she broke the silence.

"Are you going to ask Alice's parents before you ask Alice to marry you?"

"Yeah, I better get there blessing." That added to the nerves in my stomach. What if her parents didn't approve?

She nodded her head and looked out the window.

We arrived at the mall and made our way to the jewelry store. We walked in and found that a employee I knew was working.

"Edward Cullen."

Chelsea looked under the counter and then set my tiny box on the counter. I handed her the money.

"She is going to love it," she smiled.

"Thanks Chelsea, for everything," I told her truthfully.

"No problem," she replied.

We walked out and down the busy halls. I had my hand over the ring in my pocket. It felt like it was burning a hole in my hand. For some reason something didn't feel right.

_I'm so starstruck…baby 'cause you blow my heart up_

I rolled my eyes at my girly ring tone and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello Alice," I answered.

"Hello Edward," she replied with the same tone as me, "whatcha doin'?"

"At the mall," I answered.

"Why are you at the mall without me?" She asked. I could see her placing a hand over her heart, acting hurt. I rolled my eyes, Alice and her shopping.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," I joked.

"Edward Cullen," she gasped, and then started to giggle.

"You know I love you Alice," I laughed.

"Yeah, that's true," she replied.

"What are you doing? Oh wait, let me guess… I bet you are looking through your closet at all your clothes or doing your hair," I smirked.

"You make me sound so girly Edward, I'm not doing any of those things."

Esme and I were now in the parking lot now, trying to find the car.

"Oh, then what are you doing?" I asked, looking around for it for the car.

"Painting my nails," she said confidentially.

"Let me guess, pink," I chuckled.

"Nope," she replied.

We walked over to the car and I opened the driver side for Esme. She quietly thanked me.

"No?" I gasped. Alice always painted her nails pink.

"Hot pink," she stated.

"Ohhhh," I laughed.

"There is a big difference between pink and hot pink," she said.

"I'm sure there is Alice." I was still chuckling, she was taking this all so seriously.

"There is!" She argued. I could still here the smile in her voice though.

"I never said there wasn't," I argued back.

"Fine," she sighed, "so are you going to come over tomorrow for Christmas Eve?"

"Sure, if your parents are okay with it," I answered.

"Yeah, they said you could and Esme and Carlisle."

I looked over at Esme, she was concentrating on the road. When he saw me look over she smiled, I smiled back.

"Okay, I bet they would love too. I will ask and call you tonight."

"Okay, love you." I smiled, I loved hearing her say that.

"I love you too, bye," I answered and then hung up.

I placed the phone in my pocket and then looked over at my mother.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas eve?" I asked her.

"Nope," she answered instantly.

"Well Alice's parents invited us over, if you want to go."

"That would be wonderful," she said, while parking in our garage.

We got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Okay, I will tell her," I said while walking up the stairs to my room.

I looked at the time and saw it was almost 7 pm. I took the ring out of my pocket and placed it on my dresser. I turned on my laptop and signed into my email. I had a couple emails from my friends back in Chicago. I quickly replied to them and went back downstairs.

"Are you making dinner tonight or do you want to go out?" I asked Esme. She looked up from the TV screen.

"How about we eat here? There is a new recipe I wanted to try and your dad will be home tonight," she answered.

I nodded my head and walked back up the stairs and into my piano room. I sat down and let my fingers glide across the keys. I usually spent hours up here, writing songs or just playing. It relaxed me and helped me think. Of course I thought about Alice. She always made me smile and make me feel all fuzzy inside. She always made my heart skip a beat when she was close to me. We both would be graduating soon then going to college. Alice was one of the lucky juniors who got to graduate with us, seniors. She got all her credits this year. I never really thought what was in store for us in the future; hopefully we would always be together. She wanted to be a designer and soon own her own fashion business. I wanted to become a doctor, like Carlisle. I just wanted to have the feeling knowing you can save lives and make people happy. Then my mind drifted to the beautiful girl in my dreams. I felt my fingers start to play a new, unfamiliar melody. Whenever we were together, everything just seemed so different. And I felt so different around her. My heart felt like it was reaching out to her and touching her felt like something I have never experienced before. We just seemed to be made for each other. I just couldn't explain it. I smiled thinking about her, then my mind went back to realitly and knew she wasn't real, my smile disappeared. I went back to concentrating on my music.

"Edward," Esme gasped behind me.

I quickly turned around and found that tears were in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom!" I asked, while running over to her.

"What were you just playing? It was so beautiful."

I thought back to what I was playing. "I don't really know, it just came to me. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, whatever you were thinking about made you play the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," she answered.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked. Was I playing it while thinking about Alice or the girl from my dreams.

"For a couple minutes," she replied. So I played it while thinking about the girl from my dreams. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well thanks mom," I smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Oh and dinner is ready," she said while turning around and walking down the stairs.

I went back over to my piano and pushed the bench in and then walked out of the room and down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and found Esme stetting the table and Carlisle watching her.

"Hey dad!" I walked over and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey son," he answered while I sat down across from him. "I heard you are proposing to Alice," he said with a smirk in his face.

"Yes sir," I answered proudly.

"Make sure you talk to her parents about it," he said while Esme set a plate in front of me. I smiled up at her.

"Don't worry, I was planning on asking them tomorrow," I reassured him.

"Good. Thank you for dinner sweetheart," he smiled at Esme, who was sitting next to him, and took her hand.

After dinner I thanked Esme for dinner and went upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and walked into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth I walked back into my room and plopped on my bed. I grabbed my remote from my bedside table and turned on the TV. After an episode of The Office I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Alice and I were walking hand in hand along the busy streets of Phoenix, crowded with the usual collection of individuals-men and women, old and young, some dressed in suits, others in baggy clothing. For a while, we window-shopped. The day was clear and bright, without a cloud in the sky._

_Alice stopped at the window of a small designer outlet and asked me if I wanted to go inside with her._

_Shaking my head, I said, "You go ahead. I'll wait for you here."_

_Alice made sure I was certain, then stepped inside. I stood outside the door, relaxing in the shade of the tall buildings, when I saw something familiar out of the corner of my eye._

_I blinked, glanced away for a moment, and turned back quickly. Something in the way she moved struck me, and I watched her as she slowly moved away. Finally the woman stopped and turned her head, as if remembering something. I felt my breath catch and I just stared at her for a moment, her beautiful mahogany hair cascading down her shoulders and her perfect heart shape face. Then all of a sudden her name filled my mind._

_Isabella._

_I shook my head. At this distance I couldn't tell if I was mistaken or not._

_She started to walk away again just as I called to her._

"_Bella, is that you?"_

_She didn't seem to hear me above all the noise on the street. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Alice in the shop, she had a handful of clothes hanging on her arm. When I looked back up the street, Bella-or whoever she was-was turning the corner._

_I started towards her, walking quickly, then I began to jog. The sidewalks were becoming more crowded by the second, as if the subway had suddenly opened its doors, and I had to dodge around the throngs of people before I reached the corner._

_I turned where she had._

_Once around the corner, the street grew steadily, darker. I picked up my pace again. Though it hadn't been raining, I felt my feet splashing through puddles. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, my heart pounding in my chest. As I did so, fog began to roll in, almost like waves, and soon I couldn't see anything more then a few feet away._

"_Bella, are you here?" I shouted. "Where are you?"_

_I heard laughter in the distance, though I couldn't make out exactly where it was coming from._

_I started to walk again, slowly. Again I heard laughter- childlike, happy. I stopped in my tracks._

"_Where are you?"_

_Silence._

_I looked from side to side._

_Nothing._

_The fog grew steadily thicker as the light rain began to fall. I started moving again, unsure of where I was going._

_Something darted into the fog, and I moved quickly towards it. _

_She was walking away, only a few feet in front of me._

_The rain began to fall harder now, and suddenly everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. I began to jog…slowly…slowly…I could see her just ahead…the fog growing thicker by the second…rain coming down in showers…a glimpse of her hair…_

_And then she was gone. I stopped again. The rain and fog made it impossible to see anymore._

"_Where are you?" I shouted again._

_Silence._

"_Where are you?" I shouted, even louder this time._

"_I'm here," a voice said from the rain and mist._

_I wiped the rain from my face. "Bella?...Is it really you?"_

"_It's me Edward."_

_But it wasn't her voice._

_Alice stepped out of the fog. "I'm here."_

I woke up and sat up in bed, sweating profusely. Wiping my face with the sheet, I sat up for a long time afterwards.

The next day, I got showered and helped Esme clean the house. We didn't really talk, I was still confused about my weird dream last night. A couple hours later my phone started to ring. I internally hit myself for forgetting to call Alice last night.

_I'm so starstruck…baby 'cause you blow my heart up._

"Hey Alice."

"Why didn't you call last nigh mister?"

"I was so tired and I crashed before 9, I'm sorry," I answered, my voice showing how sorry I was.

"Oh it's okay. Are you okay Edward? You sound kind of…out of it," she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what time do you want us over tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"How about 6?" Her voice was upbeat again, she didn't seem to notice my subject change.

"Okay sounds good, see you soon. I love you."

"Okay, love you too."

I smiled and hung up.

"They want us over at 6," I told Esme.

She looked over at me. "Okay, I will call your father."

I smiled at her and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed. I was so exhausted from working all day and not getting any sleep. My mind drifted to my dream. Why did I feel like I was disappointed when Alice walked out from the fog? And why was I following Bella?

Bella.

I finally knew her name.

* * *

_A/n: How did you like it? What did you think of the dream?_

_And does anyone have any ideas for a Christmas present to Edward from Alice? I have a couple I ideas but I want to hear what you guys think._

_REVIEW!!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Bella POV:

"_Where are we going, love?"_

_I looked up my bronze hair god._

"_I thought we could go visit Jasper and Alice," I answered him. He nodded his head once and we continued walking down the busy streets. Then a familiar woman caught my eye, she looked over at me, smiled and then walked towards us. We both stopped when she approached._

"_Hey Bella!" Angela said while throwing her arms around me._

"_Hey Ang!" I replied while letting her go._

"_Hello Angela," he said politely._

_Angela seemed to ignore him._

"_How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Angela said excitedly, only looking at me. _

"_Good. How are you?" I asked, my excitement going down._

"_Great!" She looked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend waving to her. "I got to go, I will call you sometime Bella." She walked back over to Ben._

_We continued to walk towards Alice and Jasper's apartment, swinging our intertwined hands happily. Everyone we passed seemed to ignore the man next to me. Usually he got a lot of looks from people, girls especially. That was weird. We soon arrived at the apartment and were greeted by Alice._

"_Hey Bells!" She yelled, while giving me a hug._

_I looked over at the man next to me and saw he wasn't as clear as before, like he was disappearing. _

"_Hey!" I replied._

_We walked into the apartment._

"_Where's Jasper?" I asked curiously._

"_He will be out in a minute," Alice answered while sitting in the love seat._

_I nodded my head and we walked over the coach and sat down. He put an arm around me and I leaned into him._

"_Hey Bella," Jasper said while walking into the room._

_I got up to give him a hug, after letting him go I looked over and saw my boyfriend was gone._

"_Where did he go?" I asked Jasper and Alice._

"_Where did who go?" Alice asked me._

"_The man I was with," I said while looking around._

"_Bella, no one was with you."_

I sat up and just stared at the wall in front of me.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked groggily.

I nodded my head and laid back down. I was starting to have these weird dreams where by beautiful god just...disappeared. Like the closer I got to Jasper he would just disappear. It was really starting to freak me out. I always used to look forward to my dreams with him but now they were starting to turn into nightmares. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella, honey, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling down at me.

"Did you have another nightmare last night?" He asked gently.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I will go make you breakfast to make it all better. And to make it even better today is a Friday!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Wahoo!" I replied sarcastically.

He leaned down, kissed my nose and then walked into our kitchen.

We have been living in our cute little apartment for 3 weeks now and been going to college for 2 weeks now. Jasper and I both are attending Peninsula College. I am studying journalism and Jasper is studying criminal justice, to become a lawyer.

Soon I breathed in the scent of eggs and bacon and made my way to the kitchen. I walked over to Jasper and put my arms around his waist.

"Something smells good," I said into his ear causing him to shiver.

"Only the best for you," he replied while turning around and placing a kiss on my lips.

I smiled and went to sit at our little table. He placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I dug in.

"Thanks Jasper, that was wonderful," I said, when I finished, while getting up and washing my plate off.

"No problem," he answered while walking back to our room and getting in the shower.

After he got out I went in and washed myself. When I finished I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Hey Bella do you know wear my-"

I cut him off by walking into the room with only a towel on. He gulped while looking me up and down.

"Sorry I forgot to grab some clothes," I said, embarrassed. I felt my cheeks burning. Saying we were sexually frustrated would be an understatement.

"Its o-okay," he gulped again.

I grabbed some clothes from my closet and then went back into the bathroom. I slipped a pair of jeans and a sweater on. I blow dried my hair and straightened it.

"Ready to go?" I asked, while coming out of the bathroom. I grabbed my phone from my dresser and put it in my pocket.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied while grabbing mine and his bag and walking out the door. I took his hand and we walked to my car.

Once we got to school we bid our good byes and then went our separate ways. I walked into my English literature class and took a seat next to my friend, Bailey.

"Hey Bailey," I said while taking out my notes.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Bells, are you going to the party tonight?"

"There is a party tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, there is always a party on Friday nights," she answered.

"What kind of party is it?"

"It's Kevin's 20th birthday." Kevin is her boyfriend's best friend.

"What do I need to wear?" I hopped I didn't need to go buy something.

"Probably just a little cocktail dress." She looked over at me and smiled.

"You want to go shopping," I said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, please come with me. I need a dress and so do you! We will be done before the party starts," she begged.

"How did you know I needed a dress?" I inquired.

"Oh, I just know," she joked.

"Fine," I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Yes, do you want a ride or do you want to meet at the mall?"

"Can you give me a ride?" I didn't want to ditch Jasper.

"Yup-"

"Good morning class, today we will be finishing our notes from yesterday," Professor Schultz said while setting her folders on her desk and going to the whiteboard.

------------------------------

After class Bailey and I walked to our next class, which was a computer class. Basically it taught people, like me, how to work a computer. We learn stuff like easily negotiate the sign on, file transfers, text editor, and saving and printing procedures in Web courses.

Bailey and I both wanted to become a journalist that's why we both had the same classes.

We walked in and sat down at a computer.

"I'm so excited to go shopping it's not even funny," Bailey stated while logging on to her computer.

"Yeah me too," I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on, you have to be a little excited," she argued.

Deep down I actually was excited. It had been a while since I had some girl time, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

After the hour was up we walked out of class and made our way to her car. I decided I better call Jasper and tell him not to wait for me. I hit speed dial 3 and put the phone to my ear. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper."

"Oh, hey Bella. What's up?" He said.

"I just wanted to tell you I am going shopping with Bailey for a dress for the party tonight. If you want to go, you don't have to, I should have asked you first," I rambled. I totally forgot about Jasper. He probably doesn't even want to go.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go."

I sighed in relief. "Okay good. Do you want me to bring some food home?"

"Sure, KFC sounds good."

"Okay, see you in like an hour or so."

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too," I smiled and then hung up.

"We are good to go," I told Bailey while getting into her car.

"Alright!" She yelled and cranked the radio up. She pulled out of the parking lot and we drove to the mall while singing along to the songs on the radio, all of a sudden Single Ladies by Beyonce came on.

"I love this song!" Bailey yelled and turned the radio up louder.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

I soon joined her and we rolled our windows down and sang at the top of our lungs.

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

We both started to dance in the little space we had. The people next to us either laughed or gave us weird looks.

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

We stopped at a red light and a car full of guys pulled up in the lane next to ours and stated to sing along with us. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I looked over in the car and in the back was, of course, Emmett. I laughed while waving at him.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

The guys drove next to us until they had to turn. We waved good bye and kept on singing.

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

When the song ended we both busted into laughter. I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so hard. We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out still giggling.

"Okay," I breathed.

"I'm good. Let's go!" I laughed at my friend's eagerness and followed her inside.

We first went into a cute little store and looked around. Bailey said she didn't see anything she liked so we moved to the next store. I looked around and spotted one in the back that looked promising. I took it off the hanger and went into the dressing room. I slid my clothes of and careful slipped the dress over my head. It was a beautiful chocolate brown color and went down to mid thigh. It had a white ribbon under my bust and fit perfectly. I spun around in it and watched it flow. I loved it. _(A/n: Picture of dress on profile)_

"Bella come out I want to see you!" Bailey yelled from the other side of the door. I didn't even know she saw me come in here.

I opened the door and walked out.

"Bella, you look so cute in that! It fits your curves perfectly!" Bailey gushed.

"Thanks," I answered, blushing.

I walked back into the dressing room, took the dress off, and put my clothes back on. I laid the dress over my arm and walked to the cashier to pay for it.

"I will wait for you out here Bailey! Tell me if you find anything!" I yelled while walking out of the store and to a bench. Before I made it to my destination, I slammed into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, then looked up at him.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. The man had bronze hair that was untidy and the most beautiful green eyes. He looked so familiar. All of a sudden a name popped into my head.

"Edward?" I breathed.

The man gave me a confused look. "No, I'm not Edward."

After he spoke I looked up at him again and saw it was a guy about in his fifties with gray hair and a black mustache.

"Oh sorry," I said coldly, kinda disgusted.

He gave me a weird look and walked off.

I sat down and tried to think things out. Why was I always picturing the guy from my dreams everywhere? He always seemed to show up whenever Jasper wasn't around. And who the hell is Edward? Why did that name just pop in my head? Was it the name of the guy in my dreams? His name did start with an E, D, and W.

"Edward," I sighed while smiling.

That name defiantly fit the guy from my dreams.

"Edward," I sighed again.

"Who's Edward?" Bailey said while coming to sit by me.

"Ummm…" I said, while blushing. I couldn't come up with anything.

She gave me a confused look but decided to drop it.

"Anyway… I found this dress, it is in the dressing room right now. Come on!"

She took my hand and dragged me back into the store. Bailey went into the dressing room and came out a couple seconds later in a beautiful dress. It was light blue and had a white ribbon, like mine, under the bust. The rest of the way down had little ruffles. _(A/n: Picture of dress on profile)_

"I love it! You look beautiful Bailey," I told her truthfully.

"Thanks," she said before turning around and going back into the dressing room.

She came back out, paid for it, and then we went to the food court. We both ordered a piece of pizza and a coke and sat down at a table.

"So do we get to go home now?" I asked hopefully.

"No," she said while food on her mouth.

"Sick," I laughed.

She smiled and swallowed. "No we have to get shoes!"

"Oh, of course," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

After we finished eating, we went to some shoe store and found some perfect shoes to go with our dresses _(A/n: Picture of the shoes are the same shoes the models are wearing in the dress pictures)_. We bought our shoes and then walked to Bailey's car. During the ride home we chatted happily about our lives and about the party that was starting in two hours. We stopped at KFC to pick up dinner for Jasper and I. After she dropped me off at my apartment and I thanked her. When she was out of sight I walked into our apartment building and into the elevator.

"I have chicken!" I yelled while walking in and closing the door behind me.

Jasper ran around the corner and kissed me.

"Thank you so much. I'm starving!"

"You are welcome," I said dragging out each word.

"Okay let's go eat!"

Jasper dragged me into the kitchen and we dug in. After we finished Jasper cleaned up while I started to get ready for the party.

I took another shower and washed up. I got out and found my rode lying on the bathroom counter. Jasper must have found it in one of my boxes. I put it on and started to dry my hair. When it was dry I got my curler out and started to curl my hair. Soon my hair was curled and I pinned back my bangs. I applied some dark brown eye shadow and a little eyeliner. Last I put on some clear lip gloss and slipped on my dress. I took a step back and looked in the mirror. I adjusted my dress a little bit and then I was ready to go.

"Are you ready to go Jasper?" I looked at the clock on the wall. "It is almost 8!"

"Yes!" I heard Jasper yell from the living room.

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman..._

I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my jeans on the floor and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, are you going to the party tonight?" Emmett asked. He went to the same school Jasper and I did so we always saw him at the parties.

"Yup," I replied.

"Sweet! Hopefully I will find a hot girl to hook up with," he said hopefully.

"Yeah hopefully!" I really hope he did. He needed to find a girl and settle down.

"_Emmett we have to get going!" _I heard his roommate, Shad, yell in the background.

"Okay I will see you in a bit Bells."

""kay, bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up and put my phone on my dresser. I decided not to bring it since Jasper is bringing his with him and I would be with him the whole time. I slipped on my shoes and headed to the living room.

"You look beautiful Bells," Jasper gushed while taking my hand and leading me to the elevator.

"Thanks," I answered, blushing. "As do you."

He was wearing black dress pants with a black shirt with a couple buttons undone.

He leaned over and started to kiss me. I felt his tongue begging for an entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and we started to battle for dominance.

We heard the elevator door open and someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and started to blush.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled while taking my hand and leading me to his car.

When we arrived at the Kevin's house, I felt my mouth drop open. There were lights everywhere and cars parked at any empty space. But the outside was nothing compared to the inside. There was a DJ and a bar with a bartender. There were blinking lights everywhere and you could barley see. In the middle was a dance floor with people dancing. Except it didn't really look like dancing, it looked like sex in public. Most of the people were drunk and that kinda scared me. I found Bailey waving at me so I lead Jasper over to her and her boyfriend, Jordan.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey, some party huh?" Bailey asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

"Do you want to go dance?" She asked me, eying the people on the dance floor.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I laughed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I can't dance, especially like that," I said, while watching a girl grinding against some guy.

"Please Bella," she begged. She started to pout.

"Oh you can't do that to me!" I whined.

"Please," she begged again.

"Nope."

"Please."

"Fine," I sighed.

She squealed and pulled me onto the dance floor. I looked back at Jasper and he was talking to Jordan, while watching me. The song Low by Flo Rida came on.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I found myself actually enjoying dancing, whenever the low, low, low part came on Bailey and I would drop to the floor then slowly come back up. We were getting a lot of looks from some guys around us but we were to busy laughing to notice. When the song ended we heard people applauding us, Bailey started to laugh while I blushed.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm parched," Bailey yelled over the music.

"Sure," I yelled back.

She led me over to the bar and we hopped up on a stool.

"What can I get for you ladies?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach," Bailey said.

"Same."

"Coming right up," he said with a wink.

We smiled at him.

"Do you know where Jasper and Jordan went?" I asked Bailey.

She looked around. "They are in the same spot where we left them."

"Okay," I replied.

"Here you go ladies," the bartender said while placing a drink in front of both of us.

"Thanks," we both mumbled and started to suck in our drinks.

After a couple of minutes both of ours were gone. I guess we were really thirsty.

"What you two doing after the party?" the bartender said, while giving us another drink, but we just turned our backs to him, grabbed our drinks, and went back to the dance floor.

"Haha, Bella. Oh my god," Bailey giggled.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

She stopped laughing, "I don't know!" and we started to laugh again.

We both started to dance to the song Krazy by Pitbull.

_Boom Boom I'mma make em go crazy  
Hey Hey Let's do it again Baby…Let's Do it…  
Boom Boom I'mma make em go crazy  
We gotta do it again…Ha ha..  
Boom Boom I'mma make em go crazy  
Let's make em go Krazy this time ..oh oh  
Boom Boom I'mma make em go crazy  
I don't think they ready Chico..They ain't ready man  
Boom Boom I'mma make em go crazy  
Hit em one time… Eh Yo_

_Latinas they get crazy  
Blanquitas they get crazy  
Negritas they get crazy  
Yo Mama she gets crazy(Hey)_

_Latinas they get crazy (Hey)(Hey)(Let's Go)  
Blanquitas they get crazy(Hey) (Let's Go)  
Negritas they get crazy(Hey) (Let's Go)  
Yo Mama she gets crazy (Everybody)_

Bailey and I were grinding on each other. I don't know what came over me but I just felt so carefree. I went up to a random guy and put my arms around his neck and started to grind on him. He seemed to like this he grabbed my butt and started to dance with me. After the song was over he started to take me upstairs.

"Hey, where are we going?" I giggled.

"We are going to go have some fun!" He said while pulling me into a room and closing the door.

"No I don't want to! JASPER!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Hey don't do that baby," he said while pushing me on a bed.

"JASPER!" I yelled again. I felt tears running down my face.

He started to slide his hands under my dress.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY FIANCE!" Jasper yelled at the guy, I saw Emmett right behind him.

Emmett walked over and pulled the guy off of me. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Jasper.

"Bella, go with Jordan downstairs, we will be down in a minute," Jasper said to me.

I nodded and walked over to Jordan who was holding a giggling Bailey at his side.

He took my hand and helped me down the stairs. When we were down the stairs, everything went black.

* * *

_A/n: Did you like?? _

_All my chapters got erased off my computer so I have to type all of them again. That's why I am taking so long to update._

_Since this is the longest chapter I have ever typed that means I better get more review!! Haha just kidding but I hope I get a lot of reviews._

_REVIEW!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/n: I changed Alice's parent's names to Beth and George so it's not confusing. _

Chapter 22:

Edward POV:

The rest of the day went by really slowly. I was just so nervous for tomorrow.

When the clock struck 6 we all gathered into Carlisle's Mercedes and we made our way to Alice's house. We made sure to grab all of our presents and I put the ring safely in my bag.

"Hey!" Alice said excitedly answering the door.

"Thanks for inviting us over," Esme said politely.

"Oh no problem," Alice smiled. "Come on in."

We walked into her house and followed her into the living room. I looked over at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. It had lights and ornaments and presents scattered everywhere underneath.

"Okay so this is the plan," Alice stated looking at us, "Esme, you and my mom are going to cook dinner. Carlisle, you and my dad are going to go find the air mattresses in the garage, and Edward, you and I are going to pick out movies."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Shit," Alice breathed under her breath.

"I totally forgot about her. I hope she didn't invite Jacob over!" She said to her parents.

"Well I told her she could, but I don't think she is," Beth said smoothly.

"Mom!" Alice whined, "What if he does come! He will ruin the whole night!"

I sat down on the couch and my parents sat down on the love seat.

"Alice," George warned.

Alice let out an angry sigh and sat next to me.

"Well Beth, are you ready to cook?" Esme asked, while standing up.

"I think so," Beth replied.

Esme walked into the kitchen and the mothers got to work.

"Well George," Carlisle sighed while standing up, "we better go try and find those mattresses."

"Okay," George sighed.

They slowly walked out to the garage.

After everyone was gone, I leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek. She smiled and leaned over and started to kiss me on the lips. I felt her tongue begging for an entrance, I smiled and opened my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer and she tangled her hands in my hair. I pulled away after hearing a front door slam. We looked over and saw Jacob and Rosalie in the doorway. Rosalie was wearing another baggy sweatshirt and jeans while Jacob wore a black long sleeve shirt with jeans.

"Great," I said under my breath.

Alice let out an angry groan. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alice," Rosalie replied quietly. Jacob just glared.

"Are you guys staying over here tonight?" Alice asked as politely as she could.

"Well we are standing here, so what do you think?" Jacob said viciously.

That hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that!" I said, angrily while standing up. Alice put a hand on my arm but that didn't calm me down.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Jacob challenged.

"Oh, I will show you what I'm going to do," I stated while walking towards him.

"Whoa okay, Edward let's go pick out some movies… upstairs," Alice said while grabbing my arm.

"Yeah why don't you just follow your pixie girlfriend upstairs," Jacob sneered.

"Okay do you have a problem?" I asked.

I didn't get to hear his answer because I was already half way up the stairs.

"Well this is going to be fun night," Alice sighed, sarcastically.

"That guy just pisses me off," I replied.

Alice pulled me into her room and closed the door. We walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I think you are going to like your Christmas present," Alice said, changing the subject.

"I think you are going to like yours better," I said, my heart picking up speed.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She smiled and traced her tongue on my lip and I let her enter. I slowly started to lay back onto her bed with Alice on top of me. I felt her hands leave my hair and start to lift up my shirt, I froze and pulled away.

"Umm… Alice," I started, a little breathlessly and nervously.

I saw her cheeks turning red and she rolled off me. I looked over at her and saw rejection written all over her face.

"Alice," I whined, "You know I want you."

She looked over at me. "You do?"

"Of course, I just think we need to wait till we are married," I stated while grabbing her and pulling her on me again.

"Okay," she sighed. "But how long will that be?"

"Sooner you think," I replied with a smirk on my face.

Before she had the chance to answer we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alice yelled, while rolling off of me.

Rosalie stepped into the room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, and then looked straight at me, "Alone."

"Sure Rose," Alice smiled. She leaned over and kissed me before I left the room, making sure not to touch Rosalie.

I walked down into the kitchen and found Beth and George in the kitchen chatting happily. I wonder where my parents went. I walked over and sat on a stool, remembering something I could ask them.

"Hey can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked, the butterflies returning to my stomach.

They looked over at me and smiled. "Sure honey, what is it?" Beth replied.

"Well, as you know Alice and I have been together for a long time…" I said, nervously looking up at them.

They gave me an encouraging smile so I kept going.

"And you know how I love her very much, and I was wondering if we could have your blessing," I finished looking at both of them.

They looked at each other with the same confused expression on their faces, "A blessing for what?" Beth asked.

"Is she pregnant?" George asked, his eyes going wide.

"No, no, no," I laughed nervously.

Realization hit Beth's eyes and she smiled. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?" She asked.

"If that is okay with you guys. I thought it would be an awesome Christmas present but if you don't want me to I don't have to. I mean if you guys don't like me or something I can see why-"

"Edward," Beth cut me off, "we love you like a son and we would love for you to marry our daughter."

I felt a huge smile appear on my face. "Seriously?" I squeaked.

"Of course, you have our blessing," George answered.

I got up and gave Beth a hug and George a handshake.

"Thank you so much!"

"She will be so happy," Beth smiled.

"Who is going to be happy?" Alice asked while skipping down the stairs.

"Esme, I got her a necklace for Christmas," I improvised, even though I really did.

"Oh, how nice, she will love it!" Alice replied while coming over and grabbing my hand.

"So is dinner ready? Where is Esme and Carlisle?" Alice asked her parents.

"Yes, the chicken just finished and they are in the garage. Carlisle needed help with the mattresses and I needed George in here."

"Okay, do you want us to set the table or something?"

"Yes that would be wonderful," Beth answered while George grabbed some plates, cups, forks and knives out of the drawers.

We took them and started to set the table. Soon Jacob and Rosalie came downstairs and took a seat at the table. I rolled my eyes and took a seat as far as Jacob as possible. Alice sat between Rosalie and I. Esme and Carlisle came in from the garage and set the mattresses in the living room and then joined us at the table. George helped Beth carry all of the food to the table and sat down. Jacob was the first one to dig in, he grabbed the chicken and piled it on his plate. I rolled my eyes at his rudeness and I waited for all the ladies to be served.

After dinner, the parents did the dishes and Alice and I picked out a movie while Jacob and Rosalie watched us. We settled on Christmas Vacation and put it in the DVD player. Before the movie started we all went and changed into our pajamas and then came back down into the living room. Alice and I took a seat on the love seat, while the parents got the couch, and Jacob and Rosalie took the other love seat. I pulled Alice to my chest and she wrapped her arms around me. During the movie I watched Jacob out of the corner of my eye. Whenever he tried to touch Rosalie she would flinch away from him and he would get mad.

When the movie was over the parents suggested Elf, so Alice got up and put it in.

Soon we were all getting tried, the parents moved to the giant air mattress and Jacob and Rosalie took the couch.

"Well, I guess we are stuck with this," I sighed, trying to get comfortable on the tiny couch.

"Yeah, oh well, I'm comfy," she smiled. I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled.

When the movie was over I looked around and found I was the only one awake. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off and settled in on the couch. Soon I fell asleep.

_I was in a grassy field bordered by a cliff overlooking the ocean. Bella and I were walking together, holding hands and talking. All at once Bella broke away from me. Looking over her shoulder and laughing, she called for me to chase her. I did, laughing as well._

_Watching her run, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her flowing hair reflected the light of the high yellow sun, her legs were lean and moving rhythmically, effortlessly. Her smile, despite the fact she was running, looked easy and relaxed, as if she were standing still. _

"_Chase me Edward! Can you catch me?" She called._

_The sound of laughter after she said it floated in the air around me, sounding musical._

_I was slowly gaining on her when I noticed she was heading toward the cliff. In her excitement and joy, she didn't seem to realize where she was going. _

_I called for her to stop, but instead she began to run faster. _

_She was approaching the edge of the cliff._

_With a feeling of certain dread, I saw that I was still too far behind her to catch her._

_I ran as fast as I could, screaming for her to turn around. She didn't appear to hear me. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, fed by paralyzing fear. _

"_Stop Bella!" I shouted, my lungs exhausted. "The cliff! You're not watching where you are going!" _

_The more I shouted, the softer my voice became, until it turned into a whisper._

_Bella kept running, unaware. The cliff was only a few feet away._

_I was closing the ground, but was still too far behind._

"_Stop!" I screamed again, though this time I knew she couldn't hear it. My voice had diminished into nothing. The panic I felt then was greater then anything I'd ever known. With everything I had, I willed my legs faster, but they began to tire, turning heavier with every step I took._

_Then, just as suddenly as she had broken away, she stopped. Turing to face me, she seemed oblivious of any danger._

_She stood only inches from the edge._

"_Don't move," I shouted, but again it came out in a whisper. I stopped a few feet from her and held out my hand, breathing heavily._

"_Come toward me," I pleaded. "You're right on the edge."_

_She smiled and glanced behind her. Noticing how close she was to falling, she turned back toward me._

"_Did you think you were going to lose me?"_

"_Yes," I said quietly, "and I promise not to ever let it happen again."_

"Edward!" Someone shouted in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling up at me.

"Merry Christmas!" She sang.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "Merry Christmas," I whispered.

"Let's open presents!" Alice yelled excitedly.

She got up and passed out everyone their presents. While she did this I thought back to my dream, am I making a mistake asking Alice to marry me? Was this some sort of sign?

"Okay, parents go first," she decided, breaking me out of my thoughts.

The parents smiled and picked up their first present. They all quickly ripped the paper off and looked down at what they got.

Esme got a cook book from Beth and George.

Carlisle got a fancy doctor book from Beth and George.

Beth got an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook' on it from Esme and Carlisle.

George got a new fishing pole from Esme and Carlisle.

They all thanked each other and then moved on to the next present. Esme opened her necklace from me and loved it. Carlisle loved the 50's car book I got him and Beth and George loved the mall certificates they got from Alice. They opened a few more presents each and then it was the kids turn. I felt my heart getting faster and my stomach felt sick. We opened the presents from our parents first. I got some new piano books and blank sheets of music to write my songs on. Alice got money and gift cards to her favorite stores. Rosalie got the purse from Alice and money. Jacob got money. Next it was time to open presents from our significant other. Rosalie got an iPod from Jacob and Rosalie got Jacob a new game for his Play Station 3. Beth got beautiful earrings and a matching necklace from George. Esme got a diamond bracelet and a matching necklace from Carlisle. George got a new tool set from Beth and Carlisle got a book set he really wanted. Last were Alice and I.

"Hold on, I have to go grab it," I told Alice while getting up and jogging up the stairs. I decided my dream didn't matter, and I was going to ask Alice to marry me. I loved her and she loved me, that' s all that mattered. I got the ring out of my bag and jogged back downstairs.

"Okay," I said breathlessly, "you go first."

She smiled and handed me a small box. I suspiciously took it from her and slowly took the wrapping off. There was a small silver box, I lifted the lid and found a pair of car keys lying on the bottom. My eyes widened and I looked up at Alice.

"Do you wanna go see it?" She asked joyfully.

"Y-you got me a car!" I said, shocked.

"Yes since I crashed yours I decided you needed a new one," she smiled while taking my hand and leading me to the garage.

She walked over to a giant black thing and took the cover off. Under the black sheet was a silver Volvo. It looked exactly like the one I used to have. I looked over at Alice and saw she was watching me.

"Soooo… do you like it?"

I ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around. After putting her down I kissed her and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Yes! Thank you so much Alice!" I let her go and looked her in the eyes.

"How much was it? I don't want you spending so much money on me," I scolded her.

"Edward, just accept it. I owed you a new car for years!"

"Okay," I sighed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she said while getting on her tippy toes to kiss me. I picked her up and carried her back into the house.

"Do you like your car Edward?" Beth asked, after we walked back into the living room.

"Yes, I love it, thank you so much-"

"You got him a car!" Esme cut her off. "You didn't need to do that!"

"It's fine Esme, don't worry about it. Now lets see what Alice's present is," Beth said with a smirk.

I took a deep breath and look Alice straight in the eyes.

"Alice McCarthy," I started cautiously, "I know we have only been dating for a couple of years but I love you more then anything. The stars, the sun and the sky combined," I pulled the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee, shaking slightly, "will you marry me?" _(A/n: Ring on profile)_

She sat there at first, her mouth hanging open. Then she shot at me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She stated while pressing kisses all over my face.

I felt all my nervous butterflies disappear and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Alice," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, my future husband," she giggled.

* * *

_A/n: I wasn't really happy how the proposal turned out but I hope you guys liked it. _

_Okay only a couple more chapters left until they meet! I am so excited!_

_So I already know how they are going to meet but I want to hear from you guys._

_How do you want Edward and Bella to meet?_

_I want to her your imaginations._

_And don't forget to check out the ring!_

_REVIEW!!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Bella POV:

"_Edward, don't go!" I yelled into the blackness._

_I watched him make his way into the darkness. Why was he leaving me? I didn't want him to go!_

"_Please Edward don't go!" I yelled again. _

_He didn't seem to hear me. I felt my heart pulling out of my chest, like it was longing for him.  
_

"_Please, I love you," I whispered as my heart split into two.  
_

_He was gone._

"Bella, Bella, wake up!"

I woke up to Jasper shaking me.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, alarmed.

I sat up slowly, feeling a sharp pain in my head. Jasper lifted his hand and wiped away the silent tears coming down my face.

"What's wrong? Who is Edward? And where is he going?" Jasper asked.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?" I breathed.

"You sleep talk," Jasper stated.

"Do I always do that?"

"No, this is the first time. Anyway who is this Edward guy? You sounded really hurt."

What was I supposed to tell him? Oh, Edward is this guy I am in love with in my dreams but don't worry about it, he doesn't exist.

"He is a guy I work with and… he got in a car accident and… his wife was really sad," I improvised.

"How does that have anything to do with you?" Jasper asked.

"I was best friends with his wife," I made up, again.

"Okay, well here take this," he handed me an Advil and a glass of water, "it will help your head. And don't forget you are going dress shopping today."

I choked on the water. "Dress shopping for what?"

"Bella, do you know what the date is today?" he questioned.

"Ummm," I looked around the room for any sign of a calendar, I guess I would have to buy one, "no."

I plopped the Advil in my mouth and gulped it down.

"It's the 15th, our wedding is in less than a week."

This time I spat the water all over the bed, "What! A week!"

Jasper whipped all the water off his face, "Yeah, remember we planned we wanted to get married January 18."

_-Flashback-_

"_Okay Bells, we need to plan this out," Renee stated._

_Jasper and I were sitting in my kitchen with Renee and Jasper's mom, Linda. _

"_So what day would you guys like to get married and where and what time?" Linda asked as she tapped her pen on a notepad.  
_

"_Well, the semester ends December 22, so how about in January sometime?" I asked, looking at Jasper._

"_Yeah, how about…" Jasper thought for a second, then a smile appeared on his face, "January 18__th__."_

_He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, January 18 was the first time we met._

"_That sounds perfect," I said, while leaning over and kissing him on the cheek._

"_Now where would you like the ceremony to be held?" Linda asked, while writing on notepad._

_I told Renee and Linda they could plan my whole wedding._

"_There's the beach, our house, a hotel, oh and there is that pretty Rose Garden in Port Angles," Renee exclaimed. _

_I thought for a minute, picturing myself in each of those places._

"_I think I like the Rose Garden," I said._

"_That would be beautiful," Renee gushed._

"_What do you think Jasper?" I asked him._

"_Yes, I agree. Let's have our wedding at the Rose Garden," he smiled._

"_Okay, now what time?" Linda asked._

"_What time does the sun set?" I asked._

"_Usually around 7," Renee answered._

"_Okay then lets have the wedding start at 7," I decided._

"_That's a wonderful idea sweetie!" Renee said, excitedly._

_I looked over at Jasper and saw he was watching me and smiling. _

"_That is a great idea Bella," he said. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Oh yeah, sorry this headache is making me stupid," I replied.

"Okay," Jasper laughed.

"So what time are we going?" I asked.

"Your mom is picking _you_ up at 3," Jasper said while glancing at the clock.

It was 2 so I had like an hour to get ready.

"Okay," I sighed while getting up.

I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. I slipped off my clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked like shit, my hair was everywhere, my face was pale and my eyes where red. I groaned and stepped into the shower. I took extra long, washing my hair and body. 10 minutes later I stepped out and grabbed my robe off the hook and wrapped a towel around my hair. I walked back into my room and looked for something to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Jasper's sweatshirts. I returned to the bathroom and blow dried my hair and threw it in a ponytail. I quickly put on some eyes shadow, eye liner and mascara.

"Bella your mom is here!" I heard Jasper yell.

I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Bye Jasper," I said while placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Bye," he sighed and handed me a cereal bar.

"Thanks for my yummy breakfast," I said sarcastically while looking at the bar in my hand.

"It took a long time to make that so you better appreciate it," he joked.

I kissed him one more time and opened the door. I stepped into the elevator and slowly went down.

"Hey mom," I said while closing the car door.

"Hey Bells," Renee replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, I have some exciting news!" Renee giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie are coming down with their boyfriends to the wedding!" Renee yelled.

"What! That's amazing! How did you get a hold of them?"

"I was searching through my old address books and I found their number!"

"Do you have Alice's number? I want to call her! I've missed her so much!" I exclaimed as I bounced up and down in my seat.

"Yeah, I told Alice you would call her and she also has some news to tell you," Renee said while handing me a piece of paper.

I snagged it out of her hand and pulled my phone out.

"Hello?" I heard Alice say after the 2nd ring.

"Hey Ali," I said, trying to hold in my giggling.

"Who is this, wait is this, AHHHHHH!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear until the screaming was gone.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!" She screamed.

"Okay Alice, I missed you to but could you bring it down a notch, I don't want hearing aids just yet," I joked.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you called, it's so good to hear your voice!" She said, trying not to scream again.

"I've missed you so much Ali," I said.

"_Who are you talking to Alice?" _I heard a beautiful voice say in the background. I felt my heart start beating really fast.

"I've missed you too," Alice replied and then told the man she was talking to Bella.

"Who is that in the background?" I asked curiously. His voice sounded really familiar.

"It's my fiancé," she said slowly.

"You're getting married!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it we were both getting married.

"Yes, he asked me on Christmas!" She said.

"Ahhh how sweet. What's his name?" I inquired.

"It's E-"

"Bella we are here," Renee said while getting out of the car.

"I'm sorry but I have to go Ali, I will call you later," I said, sadly. I didn't want to hang up yet. I opened the car door and got out.

"Okay, have fun picking out a dress for me," she said.

"I will, wait, did you just say a dress for you?" I asked.

"Yes! Hopefully I can be a bride's maid or something," she said.

"Brides maid? Ha! You're going to be the maid of honor," I decided.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed again.

"Alice can you warn me before you try and blow my eye drum?" I joked.

"Thank you Bella! That means so much!" She gushed.

We walked into the bridal store and I saw hundreds of white dresses everywhere.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Anyway, I will call you tonight Alice," I said, sadly.

"Okay, love you Bells," she said.

"Love you too Ali, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked around the store. There were 5 little sections that had a podium to stand on and a mirror. A girl a little older then me was using a podium to my left but other then that it was empty.

"Can I help you today?" A lady asked while waling over to us.

"Yes, we are looking for a brides dress, a maid of honor dress and brides maid dresses," Renee stated.

"Okay, which would you like to start with?" the lady asked.

Renee looked at me for an answer. "The bride's maid dresses and a maid of honor dress."

"Do you know what color?"

"I was thinking midnight blue," I said.

"That's a beautiful color, we have a lot to choose from. Follow me, by the way my name is Jordan," she said while walking straight.

We followed her into a different room with every single color of dress you could imagine. She took us over to the rack of midnight blue dresses.

"Here are all the midnight blue dresses we have," she said while waving a hand in front of them.

I looked over each dress, some were butt ugly and some were really pretty. Towards the end of the rack I found a really cute dress for my bride's maids.

"I like this dress for my bride's maids," I said to Jordan while holding it up.

It was a spaghetti strap dress with flowers on one strap. The bust was a darker blue and the rest flowed out. _(A/n: Picture of dress on profile.) _

"Okay, do you know the sizes?"

I had a guess of what size Angela wore but I had know idea what size Rosalie is.

"Hold on, I need to call and ask," I said while walking out of the room and dialing Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Her chirpy voice said.

"Hey Ali, do you know what size of dress Rose wears?"

"Is she going to be a bride's maid?" She asked, her voice didn't have as much chirp as it did a second ago.

"Duh," I joked. She giggled a little bit.

"I will go ask," she said. It sounded like she was getting of her bed and knocking on somebody's door.

"Hey can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Ummm I guess," Alice said, all chirpiness gone.

"Okay."

"But you might be disappointed," she said, sadly.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Here she is," Alice said, it sounded like she handed over the phone to someone.

"Hello?" a dull, lifeless voice asked.

"Rose?" I chocked out.

"Bella?" she asked, her voice went up a little bit.

"Yeah, how are you Rose? You sound different."

"Okay, how are you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Good, anyway I'm shopping for dresses for my wedding and I needed to know what size you wear," I said slowly.

"Oh, I ummm… I think I wear a 0," she stuttered.

"A 0! What happened to you Rose?" I questioned, alarmed.

"Nothing, I just lost a couple of pounds."

"A couple pounds!" I yelled.

"What does the dress look like?" she asked.

"It's a spaghetti strap and midnight blue," I answered.

"S-spaghetti strap?" She stuttered, again.

"Yeah…" I said, suspiciously. "Is that a problem?"

"Can I wear like a jacket over it or something?" she asked nervously. Why was she nervous?

"That would like kinda stupid," I laughed, picturing the dress with a jacket.

"Oh okay," she sighed.

"I can find a different dress Rose. If you want I can find one with sleeves or a jacket or something," I compromised.

"No, it's okay. It's your wedding," she sighed.

"Okay… are you sure nothing is wrong Rose?" I asked again.

"_Hey who are you talking too?"_ A mean voice asked.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"N-nobody, I got to go. Bye."

Then the line went dead.

Okay that was weird, I thought to myself. I needed Alice's size too, dangit. I flipped my phone back open and dialed Angela.

"Hey Bella!" Ang answered excitedly. She always put a smile on my face.

"Hey are you going to be able to come down for my wedding?"

"When is it?"

"January 18th," I stated. There was a pause for a second and then she answered.

"Yes, okay I can come."

"Sweet! Okay what size of dress do you wear?"

"Dress? Ahh Bella, am I going to be a bride's maid?!"

"Yup," I answered, popping the p.

"I love you Bella! Anyway I wear a 4."

"Okay sounds good. See you in a couple days Ang."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and put it back in my pocket while walking back into the room.

"Okay, I need a 4 and 0," I told Jordan.

She nodded her head and walked out of the room with the dress in her hand.

"Who are your bride's maids?" Renee asked.

"Rosalie and Angela," I said while looking through the rest of the blue dresses. I still needed a dress for Alice. At the very end I found the perfect dress for her. It was strapless and had a waterfall of fabric tumbling down one side of the dress, breaking up the length and shimmering as it falls. _(A/n: Picture of dress on profile.)_

"Perfect," I breathed while pulling it out and looking at it.

"That's beautiful sweetie, is that one for Alice?" Renee asked while Jordan came back into the room with 2 dresses over her arm.

"Yup," I smiled.

"Here are the bride's maid dresses," she said while handing them to Renee. "Is that the maid of honors dress?"

"Yes, let me call and see what size she wears," I said while pulling out my phone and dialing Alice again.

"Hey Bells, long time no talk," Alice joked.

"Haha, okay what size do you wear?" I giggled.

"A 2," she answered instantly.

"Well alrighty then, I will tell her and call you tonight."

"Okay bye."

"A 2," I said while shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"Okay, I will be right back," Jordan said while taking the dress from me and going into another room.

"Let's go pick out your dress," Renee inquired while taking my hand and leading me into the front room.

I started at the front and looked at each dress, trying to find the perfect one. I picked out a couple that were pretty cute and laid them on my arm. I was not excited about trying all these on but I might as well get it over with. You only get married once right?

"Ready to try those on?" Jordan asked while handing Renee Alice's dress.

"Sure"

"Are they the right size?"

I looked down at the tag and saw it was indeed my size. That was lucky.

"Yes."

"Okay come on back here," Jordan said while leading me to the dressing rooms.

I pulled my clothes off and careful slipped on the first dress. It was the perfect size except the beads everywhere cut the sides of my elbows. It had a long white train and thick straps. I lifted it up and slowly walked out and got up on the podium. I started at myself in the mirror, trying to decide if I liked it or not.

"No," Renee stated.

I looked at her in the mirror, she was shaking her head.

"Yeah, I didn't really like it either," I said.

I lifted up the dress, stepped off the podium and went back into the dressing room. I slowly took that one off and placed it back on its hanger and put on the next one. I walked out of the dressing room and stepped onto the podium. This dress was pearl white and was shorter then the other one. It was strapless and had ruffles all the way down.

"No," I stated and walked back into the dressing room. I pulled that one off, placed it on its hanger and changed into the next one. I walked out and hopped up on the podium again. This one had spaghetti straps and a gold ribbon underneath the bust.

"Nah," I said but before I stepped off the podium, I saw the perfect dress in the mirror. It was barley sticking out but I already knew I loved it. It had some kind of glow or something. I turned around and half ran to the dress. I pulled it out and looked over it. I smiled and walked back into the dressing room, with the dress in my hand. I quickly took off the dress and very careful slipped the new one on. It fit perfectly. I lifted it up and confidently walked back out to the podium. I smiled to myself and worshiped the perfect dress. It was a perfect shade of white. It had a pretty design down one side and over the bust. It was held in place by pieces of fabric over my shoulders. _(A/n: Picture of dress on profile)_

"Perfect," Renee and I said together.

"Wow, that looks beautiful on you," Jordan gushed.

"Thanks," I said while blushing.

"Now let's find some shoes, jewelry and a veil and you will be good to go," Jordan smiled.

I stepped off the podium and followed Jordan over to the shoes.

"Now would you like a high heel or flats? I recommend high heels so you don't trip on you dress."

"Well I was going to saw flats so I won't trip but I guess I better get heels," I decided.

"Okay."

Jordan searched through all the shoes and pulled out ones she thought I would like. I looked through all of them and found the ones I wanted. They were simple but beautiful. They were pure white with a strap going over the top and strap to go around my ankle.

"I will take those," I said while pointing to them.

"What size?"

"6."

"Okay I will be right back."

She got up and walked out of the room. I looked around the room and found the corner with all the jewelry. I slowly walked over there and looked at all of them.

"Bells?"

I turned around and looked at Renee.

"Yeah mom?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to wear the jewelry I wore to my wedding, it will look beautiful with your dress. You don't have to but-"

"I would love to mom," I cut her off.

"Okay," she laughed.

Jordan came back with the shoes and placed them on the check out counter.

"Find any jewelry you liked?"

"I was just going to borrow my moms," I told her.

"Okay, how about a veil?"

"Okay."

"Follow me," she said while walking to the opposite wall.

Renee and I picked out a perfect veil and went to check out.

"I better go take this dress off," I giggled. I totally forgot I had it on.

I walked over to the dressing room and slowly took it off and placed it on the hanger. I slipped my clothes back on and carried the dress to the counter. Renee paid for everything, we thanked Jordan, and then left.

"Thank you so much mom, you didn't have to buy me all that stuff," I told her. I felt bad that was a lot of money she just spent on me. I hate when people do that.

"Its fine," she reassured me. "How about some lunch?"

"Okay, I'm starving," I replied.

We drove to a little burger shack and we ate our burgers and drank our shakes, chatting happily. It was fun spending time with Renee, I rarely saw her anymore. After we finished she dropped me back off at my apartment. I told her she could keep all my wedding stuff at her house, I didn't want Jasper to peek. I opened the door and found Jasper lying on the couch reading a book.

"Hey," I sighed while walking over to the couch and sitting next to him.

"Hey, I missed you," he said.

He leaned up and kissed me but before he could pull away I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and leaned back so I was lying on top of him. I ran my tongue on his bottom lip and he gladly let me enter. I tangled my hands in his hair and he did the same to me. I guess he really did miss me.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said while walking in and closing the door. "Wow, I didn't mean to walk in on you guys getting it on."

I groaned and got off Jasper.

"Hey Emmett," we both sighed.

"I'm gonna crash here if you guys don't mind," Emmett said while taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Me and dad got it a fight."

"Oh god, about what?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"He said I ate all the food in his house, which is a total lie," he shrugged.

"It is?" I asked, eying him.

"No, I just ate all the stuff in the pantry….and refrigerator…and cabinets but that's it, I swear!"

"Isn't that everything?" Jasper questioned.

Emmett scrunched his eyebrows together and then sighed. "Damn."

Jasper and I sighed and rolled our eyes.

"That was crazy night last night, huh Bella?" Emmett laughed.

I thought back to last night, I didn't remember anything.

"There was a party?" I asked, confused.

Emmett started laughing and Jasper let out an angry sigh. I gave them a confused look.

"Well," Emmett started, "we were all having a great time till miss latty da decided she wanted to get drunk and then some guy dragged you upstairs and then Jasper and I had to come rescue you."

Jasper let out another angery sigh and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to Emmett.

"That guy that was dragging you into that room wanted to have some fun," Emmett whispered back.

"He wanted to have sex with me!" I whisper yelled.

"Yup, we had a nice little chat with him," he said proudly.

"I'm sure it was _nice_," I said, while lifting an eyebrow.

"Well Jasper was just going to just cuss him out but I just went up to him and hit him right in the kisser," he said as he tapped his jaw.

"How much did I drink?!"

"Well you just had a couple but one of them was spiked," Jasper answered, lifting his head back up.

I studied his face and saw pain written all over it. Man, that guy at the party must of been really close to getting what he wanted.

I took Jasper's hand in mine. "Oh guess who I talked to today Emmett," I said, changing the subject.

"Who?" He asked while getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Alice," I answered happily while Jasper squeezed my hand really hard. I looked over at him and his eyes were wide.

"Who?" He choked out.

"Alice?"

"A-Alice," he stuttered.

He was staring at the phone, which was in my phone.

"Hello?" I asked while waving a hand in front of his face.

Just then my phone started to ring. I picked it up but accidentally pressed speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to call you."

"Oh hey Alice, say hi to everyone, you're on speaker!"

"Hi everyone!" She sang.

"Hi Alice!" Emmett sang back.

Jasper got off the couch and walked into our room.

"Okay, that was weird," I said to myself.

"I miss you Emmett!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"I miss you too! How is Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Ummmm… she's been better," Alice answered, all the pettiness gone.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Emmett asked worriedly while coming and sitting next to me.

"She is just having some trouble right now, that's all."

"Oh no, what's going on down there? Is she sick? What did you do Alice," Emmett questioned angrily.

"Nothing Emmett, I was just kidding," Alice lied while faking a laugh.

"That wasn't funny," Emmett answered while getting up and going back into the kitchen.

I took the phone off speaker and put it up to my ear.

"Is he mad at me?" Alice asked.

"No, you know how much he cares for Rosalie."

"I didn't want to tell him about Jacob yet because, first Rose would be pissed that I told somebody and second he would probably get the next plane down here and beat him up, not that I would mind or anything."

"Yeah, that's true. Wait who is Jacob?" I asked.

"He is this guy that Rose is dating. I will tell you more about it when I see you."

"Okay," I replied.

"So is there anyone else in the room?" Alice asked.

"Jasper was but he just left," I said, still confused about Jasper.

"J-Jasper?" Alice choked out. What the heck? Alice never does that.

"Yeah? He is my fiancé."

"I will call you back," Alice said quickly and then hung up.

* * *

_A/n: Did you like?_

_Wow that was long.  
_

_I still want to hear how you guys want Bella and Edward to meet!_

_Don't forget to check out all the dresses!! They are so pretty!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Edward POV:

"Alice?"

I walked into her giant, empty house and called out her name again.

"Alice?"

Silence.

I walked up the stairs and headed towards her room. I approached her door and opened it slowly. Alice was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling with her cell phone in her hands. She had a dazed look on her face, like her mind wasn't connected to her body. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She didn't budge. I leaned over and took the phone from her hands. It read: Call ended Bella Swan. It took me five more times to read that name until it finally stuck in my brain. I felt my heart start to accelerate and my breathing coming out faster. This can't be the Bella from my dreams, I thought to myself, she isn't real right? I looked down at the screen again. Bella Swan. Why was I getting this kind of reaction by only reading a name? I took a deep breath and turned my attention to Alice.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked gently while I put my hand on her leg.

She shook her head and her eyes met mine.

"I just…yeah, I'm fine," she answered, still kinda out of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked in a little voice.

"No," she answered quickly.

"Oh okay," I smiled at her. "So who is Bella Swan?" I felt myself smile saying her name.

"Oh," she looked at her phone in my hands, "she is an old friend of mine. She invited us to her wedding. I was talking to her earlier. I thought I told you."

"O-oh. I d-don't remember," I stuttered as my eyes went wide. What if it was the Bella from my dreams? What would I do?

Alice didn't seem to notice. "Our flight is tomorrow morning."

I looked back up at her and let that sentence sink in.

"Tomorrow!" I gasped. My mind went blank.

"Is that okay? Is something wrong?" Alice questioned me. She still seemed out of it. I wonder what was up with her.

"No no. I just…no it's fine..." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, so we have to get packing. The flight leaves at 6," Alice said as she got up and went into her closet.

"If it leaves at 6 we can just pack tomorrow," I replied while looking at her clock. It was already 9:30 pm.

She poked her head out of her closet. "6 in the morning."

"Ahhhhh…" I sighed as I lay back on her bed.

She laughed at me and went back into her closet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"My mom and dad are at a work party with your parents and Rose is out with Jacob. Speaking of Rose I need to call her." Alice came back out of the closet and grabbed her phone off the bed. She hit a button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Rose, you are going to Bella's wedding right?" Alice asked.

I felt an involuntary smile come to my lips. Bella.

"It leaves tomorrow morning. 6 to be exact," Alice replied while going back into her closet.

Well I better tell my parents I'm leaving, I thought to myself. I pulled out my phone and called Esme.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring. I could here a lot of people talking in the background.

"Hey mom, where are you at? I can barley hear you." After I said this I remembered Alice say she was at a party with her parents.

"Oh," I heard a door open and then close, "is that better?"

"Yes thanks. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I am going out of town."

"Oh that's wonderful. Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Forks."

"Are you flying?"

"Yeah, our plane leaves at 6 in the morning," I groaned.

"Who bought the tickets?" She asked concerned.

"I-" Who did buy the tickets? "Hold on."

"Alice?" I called.

She poked her head out of the closet. "Yes?"

"Who bought the plane tickets?"

"I did, this morning," she said.

"Is Rose going?" I asked, noticing she wasn't talking to her anymore.

"Yeah, but Jacob is coming too. But he is buying his ticket," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"How much was it? I need to pay you b-"

"Don't worry about it Edward. Bella is my friend and I invited you so I buy the tickets," she replied while going back into her closet.

I felt the smile come back. "Alice bought the tickets," I answered into the phone.

"Do we need to pay her back?"

"No she said not to worry about it," I sighed.

"Okay. Well your dad and I will be at this party for a little while longer so I probably won't see you until you get back," she said. I could here the frown in her voice.

"Okay. I love you mom. I will call you tomorrow."

"Love you too honey and you better," she joked.

"Ha 'kay mom bye."

"Bye."

I shoved the phone back in my pocket and decided to see what Alice was doing in that ginormous closet of hers. I got off the bed and stood in the doorway. I felt my eyes go wide. Her closet was about the size of my room, maybe bigger. Along the sides were hangers and hangers of clothes. Each section was a different color. One wall was occupied by shoes. They were staked neatly next to the purses. In the middle was a giant rug with a table in the middle. On top of the table was a huge suitcase stuffed with clothes. And of courses, the walls were painted pink.

"I-I Alice I…holy shit," I sighed, looking around.

She turned towards me and laughed. I kept looking around at everything until she calmed down a little.

Everything was so perfectly organized. Dresses were on one wall, then the pants and then the shirts and blouses. I think the saddest part was all the shoes she had. They were probably over 100 pairs of different kinds of shoes. Each pair was placed in a fancy cubby next to the matching purse. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Alice. At first I couldn't find her but after hearing the gasps I looked down and saw her. She was curled up in a ball still laughing her heart out.

"Geese Alice, don't loose a lung," I joked. That made her laugh harder.

"Okay Alice. Was it really that funny?" I chuckled.

"Y-your f-face was p-p-priceless!" She choked out.

I knelt down and started to pat her on the back. "Deep breathes," I laughed.

"Okay, okay," she sighed while getting up.

"Anyway… so what's up with this huge closet?...Wait don't answer that, your Alice," I joked.

"It's common sense," she said seriously.

"Sure it is," I said quickly.

She rolled her eyes and continued throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"How long are we staying?" I asked, eying her suitcase.

"Well her wedding is on the 18th and I want to stay for a little so maybe a week, week and a half," she replied while shrugging her shoulders. "Oh I need to call her back," she whispered to herself.

"Okay," I sighed while sitting on the couch, which was located in the closet. That's right I said _in._

Alice looked at me and then the suitcase. "Will you call Bella for me and tell her our plane leaves tomorrow."

I felt my breath hitch. I have to talk to her. I want to but what if it is her?

"O-okay."

I got up and started to walk towards her phone which was on the table. With every step I took the faster my heart and breath got. I picked up the phone. At first I thought it was on fire because it was burning. I realized it was just the nerves. I smiled at Alice and walked back into her room. I scrolled through her contacts and found Bella Swan. After staring at the screen for 2 minutes I hit send. On the 3rd ring an angelic voice answered.

"Hey Ali, are you okay?"

"Hey B-Bella, this is Edward," I said, trying to keep my cool.

I heard her breath hitch. "Oh hey."

I let out a low chuckle. "She wanted me to tell you our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay. What time does it leave?" She asked. She had the most perfect, beautiful voice but I couldn't tell if it was the same voice from my dreams.

"6," I sighed.

She let out a glorious giggle and sighed, "Well that sucks for you guys."

"Yeah, big time," I agreed with another chuckle.

"So let me guess, Alice is in her freaking huge ass closet right now packing her big ass suitcase," she guessed.

"Yup," I laughed. I totally didn't expect her to say that.

"That is so Alice," she giggled. She sounded so carefree. It was so easy talking to her.

"Yes, yes it is. When I walked in there and saw how huge it was…I almost fainted," I laughed.

"I did faint!" She laughed.

"You did!" I joined in with her giggles.

"Yeah I do that a lot," she sighed.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. At least your not clumsy and fall on your face every second," I told her.

"Oh I'm clumsy too," she laughed.

I felt my whole body shaking with laughter, she was so full of surprises.

"Well I guess when I see you I will have to watch you and make sure you don't fall."

"What if I do?" She asked skeptically.

"I promise I will always catch you," I told her.

"Pinky promise?"

I let out a chuckle. "What is this, kindergarten?"

"Hey, don't make fun," she scolded.

"Sorry mom," I said sarcastically. "Yes I pinky _pinky _promise."

"Oh double pinkies, that's intense," she laughed.

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed. It felt like I have known her for years, like we are best friends.

"So is that Jacob guy coming to?" she asked, sounding kinda disgusted.

"Yes," I groaned. "I freaking hate that guy."

"Why?" she laughed.

"Okay so first he is just so freaky looking. He never smiles and he looks…evil. Rosalie doesn't seem happy at all with him. I feel so bad, I want to try and figure out what is going on with them but Alice won't let me. I seriously think he beats her or something. It's really sad."

She gasped. "You really think that?"

"Yeah, she is just so…insecure and afraid of him and she always wears baggy sweats everywhere."

"She never used to be like that," she sighed.

"Really?"

"Yup, she used to be like Alice. She was happy and bubbly and she always wore designer clothes and they always went shopping. That got old," she giggled at the last part.

"Man, I am going to have to do something about him," I sighed.

"My brother would love to help you," she giggled.

"And why would that be?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I think he likes her. They used to be best friends when we little and I always thought they would eventually get together but we moved and that ruined everything. Emmett is perfect for her."

"So that's how you all met?" I asked, curiously.

"Yup, we were neighbors and best friends when I used to live in Forks."

"Where did you live?"

"The house that Jacob lives in now."

"Oh well I did not know that," I said.

"Edward did you call Be-"

I looked up at Alice.

"I see you called Bella," she giggled.

"Is that Alice?" I heard Bella asked.

"Yes," I answered her.

Alice held out her hand. "My turn to talk."

"Maybe I'm not done yet Alice," I argued.

"She's my friend," she argued back.

"Hey no fighting over me guys," Bella laughed.

"Okay see you tomorrow Bella. I'm excited to meet you," I said.

"Me too! Bye Edward," she sighed, I think she still wanted to talk too.

I reluctantly handed the phone to Alice and let out a pout.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked back into the closet. I sighed and lay back on her bed. Bella and I seemed to flow through conversation effortlessly. It was so easy to talk to her. She is so funny and kind and unexpected. I felt like a love struck teenager…wait no, no I don't. I love Alice. Only Alice. Not my Bella, Bella. Not Bella. She is getting married and so am I. She loves whatever his name is and I love Alice.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked while snapping her phone shut.

"Yup," I sighed as I hopped off the bed.

We walked down the stairs and got into my car.

"So how do you like Bella?" Alice asked while buckling her seat belt.

"She seems very, very nice." And kind and caring and sweet and funny and…

"I know you guys will become great friends," Alice smiled at me.

I took her hand and started down the road. "Tell me more about her."

"Ummm… She is very clumsy and can't play sports to save her life. She hates shopping and is very smart. She is always happy and is so much fun to be with. I love to dress her up and take her shopping but she hates when I do that. She is very beautiful. On the inside and out. But she had a low self esteem. She thinks she is just a plain Jane but she is the opposite."

"What does she look like?" I asked, kinda scared to hear the answer.

"Well the last time I saw her she had long brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes," Alice answered effortlessly.

I felt my heart race. It seemed to do that a lot. The Bella in my dreams had brown hair and brown eyes. Well I guess we will just have to wait and see.

Alice turned on the radio and blasted her favorite station, singing along with a song. When the song ended we were at my house. We got out and went inside.

"Race you upstairs," Alice challenged.

"Bring it," I replied.

"Ready…set…"

"Go!" I yelled.

We raced up the long stair case, pushing each other playfully trying to win. We finally reached the top step and sprinted towards my room. We ran down the empty hallway and crashed onto my bed. I landed first and Alice flew on me.

"I…so…beat…you," I panted.

"You…beat… me to…the bed…but I…beat you… up the stairs," she breathed.

"Okay," I breathed.

After taking a couple minutes to catch our breath Alice thought it was time to get down to business.

"I don't want to pack," I whined.

"Oh you poor little baby," Alice whined back. She leaned down and kissed my nose.

I leaned back up and kissed her lips. She smiled and pulled away.

"Don't try and distract me Edward," she warned.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I replied while leaning up and kissing her again.

She laughed while pulling away. "Come on silly boy." She grabbed my hands and dragged me off the bed.

I pulled my suitcase from underneath my bed and plopped it on top.

"Let's do this," I stated while clapping my hands together.

Alice and I spent a half an hour piling clothes in my suitcase. Well it was mostly her, I watched. After I made sure I had everything, I loaded my bag in the trunk and we headed back to Alice's house.

"Okay this time I am so going to beat you," Alice said while opening her front door.

"Readysetgo," I said quickly and ran up the stairs.

I heard Alice gasp and sprint up the stairs next to me. She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me down. I laughed and pushed my legs faster. I saw at the corner of my eye her trying to pass me. I stretched my arms out so she couldn't pass. But her being a tiny pixie she passed right under my arm and beat me up the stairs and into her room.

"How?" I breathed.

"I tiny," she laughed.

After catching our breath we went into Alice's bathroom and got ready for bed. When we finished we climbed into her bed and I put my arm around her.

"Night Edward," Alice sighed, already half asleep.

"Nighty night Alice."

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Rain pelted hard against the side of the house and I found myself running from one room to the next. It was the house I lived in now, and though I knew exactly where I was going, the blinding rain coming in the open windows made it difficult to see. Knowing I had to close them, I rushed to the bedroom and found myself entangled in the curtains as they blew inward, fighting them off, I reached the window right as the lights went off. _

_The room went black. Above the storm, I could hear the sound of a distant siren, warning of a hurricane. Lightning illuminated the sky as I struggled with the window. It wouldn't budge. Rain continued to pour inward, wetting my hands and making it impossible to get the grip I needed. Above me the roof began to creak with the fury of the storm. I continued to struggle with the window, but it was too jammed to move. Finally giving up, I tried the window beside it. Like the first window, it was stuck as well. I could hear the shingles being torn from the roof, followed by a crash of shattering glass. I turned and ran into the living room. The windows there had exploded inward, spewing glass all over the floor. Rain blew sideways into the room and the wind was horrific. The front door was shaking in the frame._

_Outside the window, I heard Alice begin to call to me._

"_Edward, you've got to get out now!"_

_At that moment, the bedroom windows crashed inward as well. The wind, gusting through the house, began to tear open in the ceiling. The house wouldn't be able to stand much longer._

_Bella._

_She was laying in our bed, sleeping, totally oblivious to the storm. I had to go in and get her._

"_Edward! You're running out of time!" Alice shouted again._

_Despite the rain and blackness, I could see her outside, motioning for me to follow her._

_Bella. My Bella._

"_C'mon!" Alice continued to shout. Her arms waving frantically. _

_With a roar, the roof separated from the frame of the house and the wind began to tear it away. _

_In moments everything would be lost._

_Not caring about the danger, I started toward the bedroom. I couldn't live without her._

"_You can still make it!"_

_Something in the sound of Alice's cry made me stop. I glanced toward her, then toward the bedroom, frozen._

_More of the ceiling fell in around me. With a splintering crack, the roof continued to give way. _

_I stepped toward the bedroom, and with that I saw Alice stop waving her arms. To me it seemed as if she'd finally given up._

_I looked toward the bedroom. I saw Bella laying there, curled up on her side. I tried calling to her but I couldn't find my voice. I continued making my way to the room. The wind gusted but seemed to blow through me. Furniture toppled over throughout the room, blocking my path._

"_Edward! Please!" Alice shouted._

_Again the sound of her voice made me stop. I shook it off and continued my journey; finally I reached the bed and scooped Bella in my arms. She still didn't budge. The last of the house came crumbling down, almost hitting me. I hopped through a broken window, breathing heavily. I watched the house make its way to the ground, thankful I had made the right choice, thankful we were both alive. _

_I looked around for Alice to make sure she was okay, but strangely, I couldn't see her anymore._

_

* * *

  
_

_A/n: How did you like???_

_I'm going to try to update more but I am just really busy right now. But if you guys review I promise i will update faster!! They inspire me and work my fingers to the max!!_

_Sorry if there are any mistakes I tried to get this out as fast as I could :)_

_Oh and check out my new poll!!! It is about the story I should write after this!!_

_REVIEW!!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Bella POV:

Saying I was nervous was an understatement.

Less then 13 hours ago I was talking to Edward and in 2 hours I had to go pick them up from the airport. And to add to that my wedding was tomorrow. Tomorrow! I don't know what I was so nervous about. When I was little I always dreamed of a beautiful wedding with white and red roses and surrounded with the ones I loved most, which included my prince charming. Jasper was my prince charming; at least I thought he was. No he is, I am going to marry him and we are going to grow old together. I love him with all my heart. Tonight night is the bachelorette party; Alice said she was planning that. I guess she talked to the mom's about it earlier. Knowing Alice she probably went overboard. I rolled over on my side and stared at Jasper. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Remembering what time it was I gently shook his shoulder.

"Jasper, honey, you need to wake up," I said in a little voice.

"Mhmmm," was the reply I got.

"You have work today, remember?"

Jasper worked at a little coffee shop in the morning while going to school at night, but instead of going to school tonight he had his own bachelor party to intend too.

I rolled off the bed and cracked a couple eggs in the skillet. My hands were shaking slightly still nervous about the events coming up this afternoon and defiantly tomorrow. I pulled out some bacon and laid them on a different skillet, watching the grease pop everywhere.

"I smell bacon," Jasper said while walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning to you too," I retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Bella," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I scooped the eggs out of the skillet along with the bacon and placed it on a plate. I walked over to the table and placed it in front of him. Jasper smiled and dug in. Something about him was off today, maybe it was due to his weird behavior while I was talking to Alice. I would have to ask him about that. But right now I was really in need of a hot bubbly bath. I told Jasper where I was going and left for the bathroom. I turned the water on scorching hot and poured my favorite vanilla bubble bath into the water. After stripping down I slowly placed my right leg in and then my left. I felt the water burn my skin but it felt really good. Slowly I was fully in the tub, my head resting on the smooth, cool surface behind me. I felt my tense muscles start to relax and soon my mind wandered.

_Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentleman_

Slowly I opened my eyes and reached for my phone, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Oh well hello, I'm trying to reach my best friend Bella who was supposed to meet me at the airport 15 minutes ago, do you happen to know where I can find her?"

"Alice!" I jumped out of the bath, unplugged the drain and threw a towel over my body. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, I'm coming!"

I grabbed the first thing I could find in my closet and threw it on.

"Just hurry up," she laughed and hung up.

I threw my hair in a ponytail and ran out the door. Soon I arrived at the Washington airport and ran inside. I craned my neck looking around for a black haired pixie and Edward, which I had no idea what he looked like. Soon I found her, standing by herself flipping through a magazine. I giggled to myself, typical Alice. I dodged through all the people and placed my hands over Alice's bright blue eyes.

"Guess whooo," I sang, trying and not succeeding to disguise my voice.

She gasped and threw her arms around my neck. I laughed and tossed my arms around her in return.

"Bella! Oh I missed you so much!" She gushed as she released me from her death grip.

"I miss you too!" I replied while looking at the people around us. "Where's Edward?"

I saw her face drop a little. "He had a family emergency but he will be here for your wedding."

"Oh," I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. Well, at least time Alice and I will have lots of time together.

We headed to my car after grabbing all four of Alice's bags from the baggage claim. I was still confused on how a person needs four suitcases of clothes for only a couple of days. But then I remembered it was Alice.

"So what have I missed these last 12 years or so?" Alice questioned.

I turned my car on and turned towards the exit. "Nothing really. Just started college and I'm living with my fiancé."

She made a funny face and mumbled an "oh". I looked over at her, when she didn't meet my gaze my curiosity took over.

"Okay, what is it with you and Jasper? Whenever I mention him to you or you to him you guys give me the weirdest reactions."

She looked over at me and faked a smile. "What does Jasper look like?" She asked with a curious look.

I pulled my eyebrows together at her random question but answered anyway. "Uhh he has blond hair and blue eyes."

A surprised look crossed her face. "Is his hair more a dirty blond and a little shaggy?"

My eyes widened. "Yeah! Do you know him or something?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no, no I…I think I've just seen him somewhere," she answered, averting her gaze out the window.

I knew she was lying but decided to drop it.

"So before you ask, when are we going shopping?" I asked with a cringe, waiting for her response.

She jumped in her seat and her eyes went wild. She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Okay, so I thought we could go tonight but then I thought I would be kinda tired and then I had this brilliant idea and decided we would have a girl night and watch movies and stuff and just catch up," she took a deep breath then continued, "and then we will shop after the wedding so you will have clothes for your honeymoon! Oh and I was sorry to hear you couldn't book any plane tickets so you can leave after the wedding, but oh well! More time for shopping!" she sang the last part and clapped her hands together for retelling her great idea.

My face must have looked horrid because her smile faded. I had a feeling between nausea and hunger. I didn't know where that last one came from but before I could think to long on it her smile popped back on her face.

"I have a great idea!" she said enthusiastically while I rolled my eyes. "We have to go to the spa! Total mani pedis! And don't give me that look. It almost hurt my feelings." She jutted her bottom lip out at that. I sighed and gave in. Soon we were a spa I have never heard of. We both got french pedicures and manicures. That was very relaxing, I have to admit. After the massages and waxing we arrived back at my apartment. Right when my hand touched the handle to my door a thought popped in my head, will Jasper come home after work or go straight to his party? If it was the first one are him and Alice going to act weird or what? But if it is the second one then he will probably get home when we are asleep or the guys will make him stay with them. Probably the last one. I grabbed the keys out of my purse and swung the door open.

"Here is the wonderful apartment," I said while waving my hand out in front of me.

Alice stepped in and looked around with a slight grin on her face. She nodded and turned to me.

"You suck at decorating," she stated as she flopped down on the couch. "Nice couches though," she moved her butt around a little, "very comfy."

I rolled my eyes and eyed her bags, thrown down by the couch. "Don't worry about your luggage Alice, I got it."

I shook my head and dragged her heavy bags to the spare bedroom where Emmett usually stayed. He was staying with the boys tonight. After telling Emmett that Alice would be staying in his room he cleaned like crazy, which totally surprised me knowing Emmett. But he adores Alice so he thought he should make it bearable to sleep in. I laid the luggage on the queen sized mattress and walked back to the living room and sat down next to my best friend.

"Now what?" I sighed, as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Well," she started while looking around, "we can go rent some movies since I see you don't have any."

"Hey it's not my fault we are busy and are never home," I retorted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay so here is the plan," she started turning towards me, I rolled my eyes. She gave me a pointed look. I sighed and gestured for her to continue. "Okay so we are going to go rent fab movies and get ice cream and chocolate and popcorn and what not, and enjoy my first night here, and returning of best friends! And your last day as being single!"

She finished with a smile, waiting for my response.

"That sounds pretty fun Alice, and bearable" I said with a short laugh.

She gaped at me and put her hand over her heart, acting hurt. "What's that suppose to mean!"

I laughed and tossed myself at her. I squeezed my arms around her petite body. "You know I love you Alice."

"You don't think anything I do 'bearable'?" She asked.

I let her go and saw she had a pout on her face.

"Ahh Alice! I was just kidding you know that," I somewhat lied.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Hey, wait, wait, wait," I started.

Alice stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to look at me.

"Aren't we having a bachelorette party?"

She smirked at me. "Of course Bella, but that isn't until tonight."

The car ride was a short one. We arrived at Blockbuster and rented The Notebook. After we hurried to Albertsons and bought some candy and ice cream.

"Okay let's get this party started," Alice said as she switched off the lights and pushed play.

During the movie I couldn't help having second thoughts. How did Allie know Noah was the one for her? How do you know if you have found your true love or just a fling?

Halfway through the movie I looked over and noticed Alice was fast asleep. I pumped my arm in the air and whisper/yelled a woo! No bachelorette party tonight, if she stays asleep and forgets about it. When the rest of the movie finished, and I was in tears, I switched everything off and nudged Alice. She opened one eye. Then they went wide, Oh no.  
"Bella!" She remembered.

"Alice, shhh your sleep talking," I whispered as I tried to pick her up.

"No I'm not silly! We have a party to intend to!" She ran over to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Alice," I whined, "please no. I'm not in the mood, and I hate parties!"

"Well," she sighed and smiled slightly, "to bad!"

She picked up her phone, dialed a number and put it to her ear. She noticed me still standing in front of her. "Well, go get in the shower!"

I groaned and started towards the bathroom. When I finished I wrapped a towel around my body and entered my room, lying on my bed was a pretty yellow sundress and some accessories. Well, that was certainly a surprise. After I put it on, I noticed how short it was, it ended at mid thigh. Well, that was short for me. It was strapless and just a typical yellow dress. It was tight around the bust and in little ruffles at the bottom. I turned back to my bed and put the accessories on which included, a white big beaded necklace, 2 thick white bracelets, a white little purse and white flip flops.

"I knew you would look cute in that," Alice stated as she walked in and flopped down on my bed.

"Thanks, it was certainly a surprise, I actually like it."

We both let out a giggle and I noticed what Alice was wearing. It was a pretty pick sundress like mine, but on hers there was a strap that wrapped around her neck, also she had the same accessories as mine except in silver.

"Wow you look way cute too Alice," I told her truthfully.

"Thanks. Now it's time for your hair." She got up and I followed her into my bathroom. "What? No complaints?" She asked me with a weird look.

"Hey, after seeing what I'm wearing, it put me in a good mood!" I replied while sitting down.

She shook her head and let out a giggle. As she got all her supplies out of one of her bags she realized she forgot something.

"Be right back."

She slipped out of the bathroom and came back later with a mini stereo. She turned it on and blasted it.

"There we go."

The song, Womanizer by Britney spears came on and I couldn't help but sing along. After about 5 more Britney Spears songs, she was done.

"I like it," I complemented while I stared into the mirror. My bangs were French braided back into a messy bun with a small tiara on top. It looked cute and summery.

"Alrighty, let's make like a baby and head out," Alice laughed.

"Good one," I said sarcastically, but laughed anyway.

I put the essentials in my new bag and then we were ready to go.

"Okay, let's make like Tom and Cruise," I said, while locking the door.

"Good one," Alice mocked me but giggled.

I turned around and noticed a long, shiny black limo in front of me.

"What the…" I muttered to myself.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we half ran to the long car.

A man came around and opened the door for us and we slid in. Angela, Bailey and Renee were all seated

The limo started and we made our way down the street towards our destination. Where I had no idea was…

"Alice, where are we going anyway?"

"Ohh well that's a surprise," she smirked.

I sighed and relaxed in my seat. Renee, Bailey, and Angela had pretty much the same thing Alice and I had on except in different colors. So we must not be going to some kind of club because we would have dressed up more that is defiantly a plus.

"Do you feel like you are getting married tomorrow Bella?" Renee asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. Her question made the nervous butterflies come back.

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

Us girls chatted for the next ten minutes until we arrived at our party spot. Once we got out I noticed it looked like a regular little club house that is usually by a pool or something. But there was no pool by this one; well from the angle I was at it didn't. But it defiantly looked a lot bigger then a regular club house. This isn't going to be bad at all, I thought. That was until I got inside. Every inch of that house was decorated with neon colors. Lights were everywhere moving around which made it a little hard to see. Girls covered every inch of the mini dance floor. Girls I have known since I was like 5. It was crazy! And the very last thing I saw, were the male strippers on the stage. They had fireman suits on; well most of it was off now.

"Soo do you like it?!"

"Alice," I choked out.

"Let me show you everything else before you give me your answer."

She led me through the dance floor where the girls were laughing and congratulating me as we walked by. She showed me the bathroom, kitchen and last but not least the pool. It had tiki torches surrounding the fence and a game of volleyball going.

"Alice, this is perfect," I told her honestly as we walked back inside.

She smiled at me in return and the night began. It started out pretty easy, some of the girls made us all cheeseburgers and we all drank fruity cocktails. After we played lots of fun games, including pin the hose on the firemen. That was a blast. The worst part I would have to say was having to get up on stage and have the strippers perform for me. That got pretty weird but I was so drunk I was laughing the whole time. The rest of the night was spent dancing and catching up with all of my old friends. This lasted till about 3 in the morning, we were all pooped. Alice called the limo and we made our way back home.

"Thanks guys, I had a blast," I said as I closed the door.

"Well I'm out, see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"Glad you had fun," Alice stated.

After showing Alice into her room, I settled down on my bed. I'm getting married tomorrow, I thought. I wonder how Jasper's party is going. He better not be enjoying it to much, even though I rather did enjoy mine. I hope everything goes as planned tomorrow. After about an hour more of worrying, I finally drifted to sleep.

_White and pink were surrounding me everywhere. I couldn't figure out where I was. There are tons of people here, wearing beautiful dresses and very nice tuxedoes. I was standing in front of all of them but they weren't looking at me. They were staring at a white door with lace on it being opened. That's when I figured out where I was a wedding. But who's? I looked down to see what I was wearing, a blood red flowing dress with beading down the side. The girls next to me were wearing the same thing but not like mine. Mine was the most beautiful. I was a bride's maid. I watched as the beautiful bride gracefully walked to the front. Holding an assortment of roses and lilies. I was trying to make out the face to the bride but I couldn't see past the veil that was covering it up. Maybe I will recognize the finance, I thought. I looked to the left and found the groom. It can't be, I thought. The man wearing a black and white tuxedo, staring lovingly at his bride, was Jasper._

I sat up in my bed at the perfect time to hear a loud crash come from the kitchen. I checked my clock and saw it was 4:45 in the morning, who could possibly be up? Confusion crossed my face as I got up out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Shit, shit, shit," Alice was mumbling as she cleaned up a glass cup.

I held in a giggle as I approached the entryway but someone happen to beat me.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he entered from the other side of the kitchen.

Alice looked up and a weird expression went across her face. It almost look like she has seen Jasper before, but that couldn't be possible. But then the conversation earlier came back to me, Alice totally described jasper and she has never even met him before.

She finally collected herself and a red blush brightens her face.

"Sorry, I was trying to get some water and I dropped the cup and it went boom," she said quickly with a nervous giggle at the end.

That's when I looked over at Jasper. His mouth was hanging open and a surprised look was written on his face.

What was going on, I thought to myself. I took a step back so they couldn't see me but I could see them.

"Okay," Jasper started with a shaky voice, "this is going to sound weird but I think I have seen you before…but it wasn't in person."

Wait, what? Did I hear what I think I just did? How could that happen, Jasper and Alice have never met, that I know of. But he said not in person. So how can you see someone but not be in person? Only one solution came to me, in a dream or _dreams._

"I know exactly what you're talking about."

Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it! Only a couple more chapters left! Then I will start my next story, go and vote on my profile on which one it should be. Also I got nominated for the "Best romance" award. Voting will begin on August 1st and ends on August 25th, so please go and vote for my story!

Bella and Edward will meet in the next chapter so if you review I will update very soon. I promise.

Review!


End file.
